What a Mess!
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: There's a lot going on, how do Bella and Paul deal with the sticky situations they're in and then having imprinting thrown into the mix Full Synopsis inside Alternate Universe Semi canon fic Paul/Bella Imprint. All Chars are OOC! 18 ONLY!
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this fic is property of the author! Story is rated M and is intended only for readers aged 18 and over! Contains graphic language, some violence, drug use, and lemons later on. **

**Synopsis: Bella never moved, she's 17, and Edward is stalking her. 18yr old Paul gets expelled and has to go to Forks High. Oh yeah, he's a werewolf. Sam is Alpha, Leah is his imprint, Jake's an 8 year old boy who's mom didn't die, and Bella is his babysitter who he has a huge crush on. Embry and Jared round out the Pack. Oh, and Charlie is dating Embry's mom and has been dazzled by Edward and now wants Bella to date Edward despite the fact that she hates his guts! Oh, and did I mention Bella is Paul's imprint? What a Mess!**

**A/N: I know, I know, you're saying to yourself 'DGS WHY? Why would you start yet **_**another**_** new story when you **_**already **_**have 4 stories still in progress?' The answer is simple, this idea blitzed into my brain and I couldn't NOT write it. Enjoy!**

****Paul POV****

As I smashed my fist into the captain of the football teams face I knew that I had finally gone too far. Sam was running towards us as fast as his legs would carry him from one direction while the Principal, Vice Principal, and Dean of Students were all running towards us from the other direction.

Brian's nose was a lump of cartilage that would definitely require surgery to fix, and it was spraying blood like a veritable fountain. His lip would need stitches as well but all of it was his own damn fault! I had been minding my own fucking business walking into the building when he had slyly whispered, "Sup Dixon, how's your daddy? Still drunk from the weekend? Did he send your mommy to the hospital again? God your family is such pathetic trash!"

To be fair what really pissed me off the most was that he was right. My family was just out of control. Dad a drunken tattoo artist who fixed cars on the side, Mom too weak to ever be anything more than his punching bag, and then there's me.

Paul Dixon is my name, and fucking up is my game. I'm 18 years old, been held back once already, and what no one other than the Elders, and my 3 best friends and Pack mates know is that I'm a werewolf. Actually, we all are. Sam, Jared, Sam's younger half brother Embry, and me.

We're The Pack, and we keep our lands safe from vampires. Or we would keep them safe from vampires, if there WERE any fucking vampires to keep them safe FROM! Don't get me wrong, there are vamps here, the fucking Cullen's, but I'm talking about Vampires we're actually **allowed** to kill, and in the year and a half that I've been a werewolf there have been exactly 0 such vamps.

Thank God that when the Cullen's moved back there were only three of them, otherwise we'd be up shits creek without a paddle . According to the legends there used to be more, but I guess the others had moved on with their eternity.

Sam reaches me and pulls me bodily away from Brian yelling in my ear, "God DAMN IT, PAUL! What the **FUCK** were you _**THINKING**_! They're going to expel you for sure this time!"

I almost laugh, expulsion, so what? Did he think my dad would give a shit? Hell, my old man was lucky to make it out of high school with a tenth grade education himself! What could they possibly do to me? Expulsion. What a joke!

The Principal and VP rush over to Brian and help him to his feet as they exclaim over his pathetically broken nose. The Dean however, Mr. Shen, strides right up to me where I'm being restrained by Sam and gets right up in my face, "Well, well, Mr. Dixon. I really wish I could say that I'm surprised that it's you **again**, but we both knew this was coming since the beginning of the year. I wish I could say that it gives me no pleasure to do this, but you've had this coming for the last month. Paul Dixon you are expelled from La Push High School effective IMMEDIATELY! I will send the contents of your locker home with Mr. Tompkins."

I snort, "Don't bother, it's EMPTY. Has been since the beginning of the year. I'll send my textbooks in with Jared, or Embry tomorrow."

He shakes his head, "Paul, for what it's worth, I hope you find a school that will take you, and that you get a hold of this anger of yours before you kill someone."

Mr. Shen turns to Sam, "Mr. Uley, please take your friend, and both of you get off school property."

****Bella POV****

There are exactly 5 minutes left of the lunch period. My hands are sweating, my stomach is clenched in knots, and Edward Cullen is staring at me, **AGAIN**. He's so creepy with his messy ginger hair, and his beyond pale skin, I mean I'm like milk, and even I'M darker than he is! It's not even so much his appearance, because by conventional standards he is good looking. There's just, something about him that doesn't feel right to me. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I know that it's not going to work, but I try.

Jessica and Lauren aren't speaking to each other, _again_. This time it's some nameless Quileute sex God from down on The Res that they're arguing over. Mike is sitting between them and looking rather forlorn. I guess he's wishing he hadn't taken quite so long to realize that I was never going to be interested in him. Now he's interested in both Jess, _and_ Lauren, and neither of them will give him the time of day.

I look down at my worn in jeans and baggy t-shirt. I had hoped that if I started dressing extra frumpy that Cullen would lose interest in me. No such luck though. If his ridiculous obsession with me didn't let up soon I would be forced to bring my dad into the equation.

Christ how pathetic am I? 17yr old girl needs her daddy to deal with boys who wont take a hint? Yeah, that's how pathetic I am. I almost wish I could call my mom and talk to her about it, but knowing Renee she would hear the name Cullen and insist that I marry him. Or at least fuck him, and fake a pregnancy in hopes that I'd get a payout to get rid of it. Oh well, that's mom.

My absolute best friend, Angela Weber, looks up from where she's sitting with her head bowed close to her boyfriend Ben's, "Bells? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of my panic I turn to her, "What? Yeah. I'm fine. Just, Stalker-boy will **NOT** **stop** _**STARING**_ at me! I swear if this shit keeps up I'm _going_ to tell my dad about it."

Angela tilts her head slightly, there's no way he could know that she's looking at him, but he turns and catches her eye none the less. I don't know how he's able to do that EVERY FREAKING TIME!

She shudders, "He is soooo Creep-tastic!"

I nod, "I know, right? God I wish Mr. Banner would let me trade lab partners. I told him Edward made me really uncomfortable and he just laughed! He told me that, and I quote, 'Bella, Mr. Cullen is just shy. Really unless he actually does something to warrant your complaints my hands are tied'. Even me threatening to tell Charlie didn't move him! I swear Edward has all the teachers under a spell! I told you about when I went in the first day to try and change out of that bio period right?"

Ang nods sympathetically, "You did, and I agree! He's a total creeper! Just do your time with him in bio and you know Mike and Tyler, me, and Ben are all there to walk you out after."

The bell rings and I freeze. Like every other day this year the hair on the back of my neck stands up and I know he's behind me. Like, right behind me. Angela scowls at him, "Can we help you, Cullen?"

He sneers at her, "You can't, but Isabella can."

Setting my face in a scowl I turn to him, "What can I help you with?"

He smiles indulgently at me, like a man interacting with a child throwing a tantrum, "Isabella, I would very much appreciate it if you would walk with me to Biology."

He stares deep in my eyes as if willing me to accept and I quirk an eyebrow at him, "Are you trying to hypnotize me or something? Because if you are I think you need to practice more. I've told you every other day this year so far Edward, I'm **not** interested in you, I **don't** like you. Quite frankly you creep me out _more_ than a little. So NO, I will NOT walk with you to biology. I'm walking with Angela, Mike, Ben, and Tyler. Like I do _every day_. I will see you in class."

His eyes darken and he turns quickly on his heel and strides away. Turning to Angela I curl my lip in disgust, "Creepy little ginger, isn't he."

Ang nods and Ben puts an arm around her as Tyler lopes one arm low on my waist. I roll my eyes, and shrug him off, "Don't you start too."

He laughs, "Please bitch, you know you are not my type, I'm just tryin to do you a solid. You know maybe if you went out and found yourself a man Cullen would ease up off of you. I mean think about it, you are seriously the ONLY girl in our grade who's a virgin. Maybe that's what he's into."

Rolling my eyes as we head out of the caf and down the hall I ask, "How do YOU know I'm a virgin?"

He laughs, "Please girl, I know EVERY guy in this school, if any of them had popped your cherry I would KNOW."

Snorting derisively, I reply, "And how do you know that I didn't find an outsider to do it? Hell, maybe I've been having some fun with Jess and Lauren's nameless Quileute sex God myself."

Tyler snorts and almost falls he laughs so hard, "Bella the day you go out and have sex with a guy whose name you don't even know is the day that I join the fucking debate team!"

This is the problem with going to school with the same people for the last 14 years. Everyone knows your business, even if you _don't have _any! We walk into the classroom and I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans as I make my way to my seat. As I approach the table I see that again Cullen has moved my chair as close to his as possible.

Sighing in disgust I pull it as far away as I can get without being in the aisle and I throw my backpack on the floor between us. Edward feigns hurt, "Isabella, please, what have I ever done to make you dislike me so thoroughly?"

Snorting in disbelief I hiss back, "How about calling me Isabella when I've told you specifically at least 10 times that I prefer to be called 'Bella'. Or maybe it's the fact that I _caught you_ attempting to sneak into my yard when my father was working an overnight shift. Or _maybe_ it's the fact that I've told you at least 45 times this year _**ALONE**_ that I don't like you and that I have zero interest in you romantically, and yet you **continue** to harass me!"

He actually has the nerve to laugh, "Bella, I told you, I was trying to catch my cat. I was taking her to the vet and her carrier opened and she jumped out the window of my car and ran into your yard. Thanks a lot for not letting me in the yard by the way, I'm pretty sure she was killed by wolves in the forest."

I roll my eyes, "There are no _wolves_ in the forest behind my house Edward. I'm sure your daddy can afford to buy you lots of new pets. Now please, stop talking to me, leave me alone, and concentrate on your damn work."

I luck out because just as I finish my sentence Mr. Banner calls the class to attention, "Alright kids, I want you all to turn to page 100 in your textbooks. I'm going to put the notes up on the projector and you are going to copy them _silently_ for the rest of the period!"

****Time skip Paul POV around 10:00pm****

Dad's on a tear, he's mad at the school for expelling me, mad at me for getting expelled, but he's proud too as he cuffs me up the side of the head with his fist, "That's my boy! Took down the Captain of the football team! That's what they get for cutting you, eh Pauly?"

He's drunk so with his next breath he's cursing me, "What the fuck am I going to do with you now Pauly? You need to finish school! God damn it, you're putting me in a tough position here!"

Sam walks in the door without knocking as usual and my dad turns to scowl at him, "The fuck do you want, Uley?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "I just came from Chief Black's. He told me to tell you that it wasn't easy but he pulled some strings and Paul will be starting at Forks High tomorrow morning. I picked up his transcript and brought it up there earlier today, so he's all set. Just has to get up about an hour earlier in the morning to make it on time since it's about a half hour from here."

Shit. This is NOT good. Storming into my bedroom I put my fist through the wall three times. My dad calls in angrily, "Paul Dixon Jr. You had better realize that you're the one going to the hardware store and buying the spackle and drywall for those holes you're making!"

Oh well, in for a penny and all that shit. I slam my fist through the wall two more times and think briefly of slamming it through Sam's face as he comes into my bedroom. The walls that are still in tact are a dark brown, they match my eyes exactly. Mom had them painted after I was born, and hen I got old enough I refreshed them every few years.

Taking in my friends strong jaw I again think of slamming my fist into it but as Alpha, Sam is truly built like a brick shit house, he's the only one who even has a prayer of being able to whoop my ass.

Sam is about 6'7, he's rangy, but extremely muscular. I'm about 3 inches shorter than him at 6'4, but I'm a lot bulkier in the muscle department. He takes in my pissed off stance, "What's the problem? I thought you'd be glad to know that you wouldn't end up having to take the GED with all the other assholes that got kicked out of LPH."

Shit, if I can't be honest with Sam…, "Uhh…I've kind of been fucking two girls from Forks High the last couple of months. They barely know my name which is the _only_ reason they haven't been completely stalking my ass. Now I have to go to school with them? I'll never get RID of them!"

Sam's eyes bug out for a minute, before he erupts into a fit of laughter. He falls down onto my bed and laughs like a maniac until my dad calls in, "Whichever one of you is laughing like a god damned hyena had better knock it the fuck off! I've got a fucking headache!"

Sam gets hold of himself quickly and realizing where he's laying jumps off the bed, "Shit! Gross! Please tell me you don't have sex in here."

I laugh, "Yeah, like I would ever bring those skeazers back here. That'd be just what I need. No, none of _them_ have ever been here. I just jerk off there."

Sam shudders in revulsion and backs towards the door, "Alright man, I'm going home to take the hottest shower I possibly can. Don't forget you have patrols tonight."

Nodding, I wave him off, "Yeah, yeah, give Leah a kiss for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

His jaw clenches at my comment about Leah, his imprint, but he shakes it off, "I won't tell her you said that, it'll just piss her off, and then _**I**_ won't get lucky tonight."

Sam leaves and I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shit, this is going to suck hardcore! What was I thinking starting up with those two? I mean granted they were hot, but there was plenty of hot pussy down in La Push that wouldn't get all whiny cryie when I didn't want to meet their daddy.

It was definitely the challenge. The blonde was a real ice queen until you got her clothes off. The brunette, had just wanted to do whatever her friend was doing, but she wanted to be told that I liked her better, that she did it better, that she _was_ better than the blonde.

That shoulda been the first clue to run like hell. Unfortunately it truly was my own damn fault. I take a deep breath and relax as the answer comes to me. I'll just ignore both of them. I won't talk to them, look at them, do ANYTHING to encourage either of them. Just cut them off, cold turkey, that's the way to go.

I hear my dad flop down on the bed in the next room and in two minutes he's snoring like a buzz saw. Moms on shift at Forks General overnight so she's not a worry. I ease my window open and slip out into the darkness of the yard. Going into the treeline I slip my shorts and t-shirt off, strap them to my leg with the large rubber band in my pocket, and Phase for my patrol.

****The next morning BPOV****

My alarm clock wakes me up after a particularly fitful nights sleep. Nightmares of Cullen continued to haunt me. God damn that ginger fuck! Now I can't even **sleep** without him harassing me? Dragging myself out of bed I go bleary eyed into the bathroom and hop in the shower.

I wash my hair and body and by the time I'm rinsed off I'm still half asleep. Grumbling to myself I do the only thing guaranteed to wake me up, I reach out and jerk the knob all the way to the cold side. Shrieking from the cold I shove my face in the spray and open my eyes.

The icy cold water revitalizes me the way nothing else does. I shut it off and get out of the tub still shivering. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. Grabbing my hair dryer, I decide to do my hair and makeup again today because fucked if I'm going to look like a slob when it's not even deterring his highness from bothering me.

My hair is mahogany brown, I inherited the color from my dads mom, my grandma Marie. In the sun the red highlights would come out, but that was never a real possibility living in Forks WA where it rains **all** the time. My mom had walked out on Dad and I when I was 5, she had tried to take me with her but thank god Dad had put his foot down and told her she was not taking me God only knows where to live with God only knows who.

Frankly it was bad enough when I had to go for visitation with her. At least that had stopped when I was 14, and I told Dad that I caught one of her boyfriends peeping at me in the shower, and that I told mom and she didn't do anything about it. Dad went to family court with it, and the judge decided that Renee didn't need visitation after all.

I turn the dryer off and run my hands through my hair, good, it's all dry. I brush it into place and go back into my room. Going into the closet I decide on a t-shirt dress. It's the kind that the waitresses at the diner wear but it's black instead of ugly yellow, and it's a lot shorter and tighter than the girls at the diner could get away with.

I grab a pair of hot pink fishnets and pull them on before pulling the dress on and buttoning it up the front. Grabbing my hot pink and plaid net belt I wrap it around my waist and cinch it shut.

Going back into the bathroom I decide on bright purple shadow with a dark green liner and lip balm instead of lipstick. I do my makeup quickly but carefully and put the lip balm, liner, and eyeshadow into my purse so that if I have to do any touch ups during the day I can.

I grab my pair of 20 eye docs and step into them, sitting on the bed I lace them up as quickly as I can, pick up my bags, and head downstairs. Charlie Swan, my dad, is the chief of police here in Forks. He's 35yrs old, he's fit because he's a cop, he has a kind face with happy crinkles in the corners of his eyes, jet black hair, and he's dating a woman from down on the Res named Kay Call for the last 6 months or so.

Kay apparently has an out of control 18yr old son named Embry who I have yet to meet. Every time Dad and I go down there he's 'out', Dad continually tells Kay he just has a girlfriend or something and that she shouldn't stress about it. Kay on the other hand is convinced that Embry and his friends are dope dealers and hit men. I think she's being ridiculous but what do I know?

As I get halfway down the stairs I hear my dad talking to someone. Going into the kitchen I stop short, my breath catches in my throat, and I think I'm going to either pass out, or scream. Either one would be an appropriate reaction because at my kitchen table sitting with **my dad** is Edward FUCKING Cullen! He's looking smug and arrogant as always in his khaki's and blue button down.

Dad gets up as I come in and he takes in my outfit with a frown, "Bella don't you think that dress is too, uh…short?"

I measure with my fingers, "It's right at the 2 inch mark Daddy. What the fuck is Edward Cullen doing here?"

Dad frowns, "Bella! Be polite! Edward came by to give you a ride to school."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes and count to 10, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10.

Opening my eyes I'm disappointed to find that it isn't a dream, he is still here. In my kitchen. Why is my dad grinning like that? I narrow my eyes at Cullen, "What did you do to my dad?"

He looks at me confused, "I didn't do anything to him!"

Frowning I exclaim, "Then why is he GRINNING like that? My **dad** _doesn't __**grin**_, like ever!"

Edward snorts, "Well maybe he's just happy that you have an appropriate suitor."

I turn back to my Dad, taking his shoulder in my hand I shake him, "Dad. Are you okay?"

He laughs, "I'm just fine Bella. Fine and dandy. Now, let Edward take you to school."

At that moment a horn honks outside and I'm saved, "I really have to go Dad, Angela is picking me up, like she does EVERY DAY! I'll talk to you tonight. Cullen you better go too. You wouldn't want to be late!"

Edward practically hisses with rage as I grab my backpack and my purse, and run out the door with him right on my heels. Angela's eyes are wide as I get in her car and yell out, "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!"

She floors the gas and we fly down the street, after that daring escape I need to mellow out. I reach into my bag and pull out the joint that I had gotten off of this kid Quil down on the Res. Quil is a decent guy, he smoked a bowl with me and then rolled me a joint for 5 bucks, he's a little chubby but he's cute in that floppy not quite a man yet way.

Angela sees the joint and laughs out loud, "Shit, B. Before school?"

I nod, "If you came down your stairs to find Edward Cullen in your kitchen and your dad GRINNING like a maniac wouldn't YOU toke up before school?"

She shudders, "Are you serious?"

I nod, "Deadly."

Popping the joint in between my lips I light it and take a deep deep drag. I hold it for a few seconds before exhaling and offering it to Ang, "You want a hit babe?"

She shakes her head, "Nah, you know I get really paranoid on that shit, speaking of, open your window. I don't want to get a contact."

I do as she asks and sit back in my seat taking deep drags on the joint.

By the time we get to school it's down to a tiny roach and I toss it out the window as she pulls into the lot. She drives around the lot and finally parks next to a shiny black motorcycle.

Our eyes meet, and I ask, "You don't think…"

She squeals, "_New guy!_ Ohmygod Bella maybe he's going to be that special guy for you!"

I snort, "Yeah, and maybe Lauren and Jessica will stop fighting over this Quileute sex God today too."

Ang rolls her eyes, "Well just keep it in mind Girl. I think Tyler's right, losing your V really might be the _only_ way to get Stalker-Boy to back the fuck off."

I nod, "Yeah, maybe. I wonder if talking to his dad would help? I mean obviously my Dad has fallen under his inexplicable spell, so maybe HIS dad is the one to try?"

She looks skeptical, "I guess it could work, but do you really think his dad would believe you?"

I sigh in defeat, "Good point…"

Tyler, Mike, and Ben come up on either side of the doors and open them up on us. Mike barely has my door open when he starts rambling, "You guys will _never_ guess! It's all over campus!"

Rolling my eyes I ask, "What is?"

His eyes are full of evil glee, "The new guy. He's from the Res."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "Yeah? So?"

He snorts laughter, "It's _him_!"

Shoving him lightly I snap, "_Him_ who? What are you _talking_ about Mike?"

Tyler wraps his arm around me and guides me away so that Mike can shut the door. He too is laughing as he exclaims, "It's HIM B. The no name Quileute Sex God!"

I suck in a gasp as I goggle at him, "no freaking way!"

Tyler nods, "Yes way, mama. By the way you are looking so fine today. Mm."

Angela comes up with Ben, who asks, "So how much you all wanna bet that Jess and Lauren get in a total bitch fight over this dude today?"

I look in my purse feeling spacey, and pull out a bill, "I got 5 bucks says Lauren starts it trying to get his attention!"

Angela matches me, "You are on! I say it'll be Jessica who starts it because he smiles at Lauren!"

Tyler puts 5 on the two of them starting off flirty and seductive with each other and it turning into a grudge match when he doesn't acknowledge them at all, Ben puts his 5 on Lauren getting the guy in the end after _losing_ the fight to Jess, and Mike puts his 5 on them both deciding to go after him instead.

We're almost in the door when Angela skids to a halt, "Oh my god! You guys! I totally forgot to tell you. Guess who showed up in our dear Bella's kitchen this morning?"

Tyler tilts his head, "Who?"

Angela practically screams, "Edward _**freaking**_ Cullen! Can you believe the nerve of that **fucking** creeper? I mean seriously, how many ways can she tell the guy she's not interested before he backs off!"

Tyler looks alarmed, "Bella, why was he there?"

I shrug, "How the fuck should I know? He said he wanted to give me a ride to school, as if I would get in the car with that guy! You don't even understand how _creepy_ it was!"

Ben nods in the direction of the tallest, most built guy I've ever seen in my life, the guy has inky black short straight hair, and is wearing a tight black tee shirt and worn in faded baggy black jeans that fit him like they were made specifically for him. His head is cocked to the side, and I realize he's listening to every word we've been saying. I turn to Ben, "**That's **him! Dude that guy is like 27 at _least_, what the fuck is he doing here?"

Tyler pulls me towards our homeroom and I reluctantly follow him. No wonder Jess and Lauren were fighting, shit, I'd probably fight over that guy too.

****Paul POV from pulling into the lot****

Gunning the motor on my bike I pull into the lot of Forks High and park in one of the bike spaces. The day is crisp, cool, and thankfully dry, the perfect day to ride. I wish I had just kept on going. The only reason I'm doing this is because Billy and Sam left me no other choice.

I really hope I don't have any classes with the Cullen bastard. Yeah, I know he goes here, the asshole. It's not enough to play human, he has to play it with a bunch of defenseless teenagers.

Striding into the main office, the woman behind the desk looks up alarmed, "uh…how can I help you sir?"

Smirking I answer, "Um, I'm starting here today."

She looks at me confused, "Uh, no you're not."

I raise my eyebrows at her, "uh, yeah. I am."

She stares me down and I'm actually surprised at the nerve on this lady, "No, you're not. We haven't hired ANY new teachers."

Oh, that's why. I take my driver's license out and hand it to her, "I'm Paul Dixon. Transferring from La Push. I get that I look older, but I assure you, I'm only 18."

She looks from my driver's license and back at me at least 10 times before hitting a button on the computer and printing out my fresh new class schedule. She hands it along with an index card with my locker number and combination written on it to me, "Oh. Welcome to Forks then Paul."

Yeah, right. I nod at her and make my way around to the main entrance. I get about 10 feet into the building when I hear a girl squeal a name that makes me stop short, "Edward _**freaking**_ Cullen!" I tune in to listen to the rest of her sentence, "Can you believe the nerve of that **fucking** creeper? I mean seriously, how many ways can she tell the guy she's not interested before he backs off!"

I tilt my head and I can just make out their little group, a tall athletic African American kid is walking with a girl in boots that I can't really see because my hair is in my eye, a blonde surfer boy type, and a couple of other kids that again I can't see because of my hair.

The black guy sounds alarmed as he asks the girl next to him what Cullen wanted at her house. The girl exclaims, "How the fuck should I know? He said he wanted to give me a ride to school, as if I would get in the car with that guy! You don't even understand how _creepy_ it was!"

Okay this is not good. Apparently Sir freaking Sparkles Jr is STALKING some girl here. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him, and he's going to know about it too. I hear one of the girls, I think the same one who said that Sparkles showed up at her house, talking about me now, asking 'That's him?' and then going on to say I'm at least 27 and what am I doing here.

I wait a minute and turn around expecting to see the girl but all I see is the backview as her friends are dragging her towards a class. Looking down I see my class is down that way too so I follow. The taller of the two girls has curly brown hair, and is clearly with one of the football guys, they walk extremely close and I can practically smell the pheromones.

The shorter girl has my attention right away, she's petite, but curvy in all the right places. She's wearing this short, tight black dress with hot pink fishnets over her pale white skin, and combat boots that come up to her knee. Licking my lips I look up at the classroom they enter and I thank God that it's the one I'm supposed to enter too.

My happiness is short lived however when I enter the room and see the two girls that I'd been praying I wouldn't run into. The blonde sees me first, and nudges the brunette. The brunette sees me, and her mouth drops open. The blonde snaps out of the haze first. She jumps up and launches herself at me.

She jumps on me and starts kissing me. Before I even have time to react, the brunette is pulling her off me. Blondie turns and shoves Brunette. Brunette shoves Blondie back. Finally Blondie hauls off and smacks Brunette across the face. There's no teacher in sight and I yell out, "Hey!"

Both of them turn to look at me, "The two of you need to knock it the fuck off! I'm here because I got expelled from LPH for fighting, I'm **not** here for EITHER of you two skanks. So stop beating on each other, and do us all a favor and stay the **FUCK **away from me!"

Hottie in the black dress turns to her friends, "So who wins in that situation?"

Her friend with the curly hair shrugs. Curly Hairs boyfriend is looking at me with awe, and he takes a small wad of cash out of his pocket and looks at it. Standing up he comes over to me and puts the collection of wadded up 5's in my hand, "Dude, you totally won in that scenario."

Smirking to myself I tuck the money into my pocket except for two of the fives. Going over to the girls who are sitting next to each other I hand them each one of the bills, "Ladies, I can't take your money."

Curly Hairs boyfriend nods at me, and Hottie in the Black dress looks up at me nervously biting her lip. I look down into her brown eyes and time stops. Her face is like an angels, her eyes are perfectly shaped, deep chocolate brown pools accentuated by green eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, her mouth is full, soft looking, and shiny with some sort of lip balm.

I want to roam my eyes up and down her body but I'm locked in her gaze, she's the one, she's my fucking Imprint! I feel like I've been shot, no one matters to me but her, **nothing** matters to me but her. God, please don't let it be her that the Angst Elf is stalking! Please God, I know I don't deserve your pity, but this girl, she deserves everything!

She speaks, and again I feel like I've been punched in the stomach, "Umm, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. This is Angela Weber, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, the guy in the football jacket is Tyler Crowley, and the blonde is Mike Newton."

I fix a fake smile to my face and take the empty seat in front of her, "It's really nice to meet you Bella Swan, and friends. I'm Paul, Paul Dixon."

They all smile and the guys all reach out to shake my hand. Newton speaks up then, "Hey, Ben! I should've won the bet man!"

Ben scoffs at him, "Dude, you said they'd both forget about Paul and go after you instead! It doesn't count if he's already given them the boot man."

The girls nod, and Bella laughs and I swear there's absolutely nothing more beautiful in this world than the sound of my girl laughing.

I shake my head to clear it. The fuck am I thinking? She's not my girl. At least not yet. After what happened with the other two girls do I really think I even have a shot with this girl?

She's polite, and she obviously thinks I'm good looking, maybe she feels the pull already too. Thank God I got myself expelled from the Res school! I pass her my schedule, "Hey, Bella. Can you take a look at this? Tell me if you have any of the same classes? You can tell me about the teachers."

She looks a little skeptical, like she doesn't trust my motives, and who can fucking blame her. Still, she takes the paper, and as she reads it her pulse speeds up a little, "You're with me almost all day, normal classes. The rest of these guys are in mostly honors classes, the only classes we have with them the rest of the day are lunch period, biology, and gym. Oh, and you have a study hall with Tyler next period while I have art."

I nod, and take the paper back, "So how are the teachers?"

She smiles, "they're teachers, I'm guessing they're the same as down on the Res."

Raising an eyebrow at her, I ask, "Do you ever go down to the Res?"

She laughs, "Yeah, I babysit down there every Friday night for my dad's best friend Billy Black's 8yr old son Jacob. Do you know the Black's?"

I nod, "Yeah, everyone does, Billy is the chief of the tribe, his wife Sarah is involved in all the community service down there too. You can't live there and not know them."

She smiles, "It's so strange to hear how other people see them, to me they've just always been Aunt Sarah and Uncle Billy."

I laugh, "Yeah I guess that would be weird."

At that moment the teacher comes in and starts to take attendance and I do my best to wrestle my thoughts away from Bella. I'm not going to fuck this up with her. Chances are she won't even consider dating me now because of what happened with the Blonde, and the Brunette.

So I'll have to just be the best friend I can be to her until she accepts that I wouldn't treat **her** like those skanks, and not to mention I'm going to have to take care of the fucking Cullen thing stalking her.

Wait. Swan? As in Chief Swan? As in Billy Black's best friend Police Chief Charlie Swan's _DAUGHTER?_

Holy shit this is such a mess!

**A/N: Credit for the phrase Angst Elf goes to Noini and her husband, apparently that's what he calls Edward lol! Love it!**


	2. Christ, What a Mess!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author(hi!). As always story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18 and over!**

**A/N: Just want to note again that in this fic Leah, not Emily, is Sam's imprint. Jake is only 8yrs old in this story(hence he's not a wolf), and his mom didn't die.**

****Paul POV****

The bell rings signaling the end of homeroom and I watch as Bella bolts out of the class. Tyler waits by the door for me, "You coming man?"

I nod, and get up to follow him to our study hall. It's weird, ordinarily I'd want to stomp this guy, but it's like for the first time in over a year the inner wolf is not raging. I shrug it off, it must be an effect of the imprint.

I follow Tyler into the library, pausing to get the teacher on duty to sign the slip the office gave me, and we take a table towards the back of the room. Tyler smirks at me, "So Lauren, _and _Jessica man?"

I look at him confused, "Who?"

His jaw drops, and I get it, "Oh, Blondie and the Brunette."

He nods, "Uh, yeah. Jess is the brunette, Lauren is the blonde."

Shrugging I brush it off, "Their names really don't matter to me."

He runs his hand through over his short cropped hair, "That's kind of not cool man. I've known those girls since we were like 5 years old. I saw the way you were staring at Bella, man. Don't try that shit with her."

Laughing I put my feet up on the other chair at the table, "I think that's Bella's decision don't you? I understand that you've known the Skank twins for a long time but trust me man, I didn't force them into anything. What Bella chooses to do with me or not do with me is between me and her. I'm not the one who came in here and started blastin it all over the place that I was with those girls, they're the ones who told you guys about it. Not me."

His face darkens, "Listen man, Bella, she's different. She's not like most of the girls in this dump who just gave it up to the first boy to take them out to Sue's diner and then up to Makeout Point in Daddy's station wagon. She's a **good** girl trapped in a _bad_ girls body if you get what I'm saying."

Shit. The shock must be on my face because he nods. My inner wolf is up again and this time he's doing a fucking jig inside of my head as he rejoices. Our Imprint is pure, untouched, we will be the only one to ever experience the scent of her, the feel of her as she comes undone around us, the taste of her skin.

That's when it hits me. The Cullen Thing…I can't bring myself to call him a boy, not when he's over a century old. One of our oldest legends told of the vampires coveting of virgin blood, supposedly the purest, most delicious blood of all belonged to young virgin maids. They would drink the blood just before raping the girl and by the time they were finished the girl would be completely drained of all life.

Looking back up at Tyler I scoff, "come on man, she **can't** be the _ONLY_ virgin in this place!"

He shakes his head, "of course not, but she's the only one left in _this_ grade. Just, if you have to pursue her, do me a solid and respect her okay? She's been one of my best friends for a long time, and her and Angela are the only two girls in this place who are just as beautiful outside as they are in."

I nod, "Dude, chances are after knowing about Slut number 1, and Slut number 2, she won't be interested in being with me."

He laughs, "Yeah, good point, she's always said she wouldn't ever date anyone she knew had been with **either** of those two. I think that's strike 1, 2, and 3 for you my friend. So tell me, you really get expelled for fighting?"

I nod, "Yeah, I broke the nose of the Captain of the football team. Hey wait. 1, and 2 sure, but what's the third?"

Tyler laughs harder, "Lauren spilled the beans about the threeway."

Of course she did. Shit, what a mess!

****Time skip 5****th**** period Bella POV****

My pulse is racing as I walk down the hall on my way to math. The new guy, Paul, or should I say Mr. Quileute Sex God, had ended up sitting next to me in English and European History which were my second and third period classes. I had made an excuse and gone outside during our fourth period study hall. If I had had to sit so close next to him for another 40 minute class period I was seriously going to explode from want.

I'm halfway to my class when Jess, and Lauren fall into step on either side of me. Jess speaks first, "Hey Bella, how's it going?"

Lauren shoves me down a deserted side hallway behind the auditorium where the only classrooms are wood, auto, and metal shop, and up against the wall, "Yeah, _Bella_. How's it going?"

Jessica gets up in my face, as Lauren holds me lightly by the throat, "What do you think you're _doing_ Bella?"

I arch an eyebrow at them, "What am I doing? _I_ **was** on my way to _**math**_! What the fuck do you two bitches think _you're_ doing?"

Lauren is practically growling, and I can't even help the laugh that bubbles out of my mouth, I always knew she was a _bitch_ but that shit's ridiculous. Jessica takes over, "We _think_ we're warning **you **_OFF_ _**OUR territory**_!"

Snorting derisively I counter, "Your territory? Is this about nameless Quileute Sex God aka Paul Dixon?"

Lauren lets out a strangled snarl, "OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT IT'S ABOUT, BITCH!"

I laugh full out, "Geeze, the two of you are _really_ something else. He calls you skanks _to_ _your faces_, tells you to stay the fuck away from him, and you both are just _**achin**_ to jump right back on his dick? Christ, the two of you _deserve_ the way guys treat you. Listen to me cus I'm only going to say this to you one time; I have NO INTEREST in your fucking leftovers, God only knows what the two of you have! Now. Lauren. Get your filthy fucking hands off of me and let me get to my goddamn class or I swear to you sweetie I will beat the ever loving crap out of you!"

She takes her hands off my neck and backs off. I smirk at her, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Ho."

Hurrying on to my class I bump into Mr. Quileute Sex **God** himself outside the door and fall on my ass. Ouch! He looks dazed as he looks down into my eyes. The emotions I see in his eyes are confusing the crap out of me. Why is this dude looking at me like he's in love with me? He's had one three minute conversation with me. I really hope I'm not going to have another Cullen problem with him.

On the plus side though; unlike Edward who makes my blood run cold, Paul makes my pulse race, and my face flush. Not to mention the delicate moistening of my delicates. For some reason he inhales, and closes his eyes for a second, before shaking his head as if to clear it, "Shit, Bella! I'm so sorry mama, let me help you up!"

He reaches down and bodily picks me up and sets me back on my feet. He brushes me off and I gasp as his large hot hand grazes lightly down my back and over my bruised ass. Okay Bella, be strong, you gotta nip this shit in the bud right now, "Hey! Hands off the merchandise big guy. I'm not a rental, and I don't think you can afford to buy me outright."

He smirks, "Oh yeah? I guess we'll have to see about that. Something tells me that if you were looking for money you'd be a hell of a lot nicer to the guy you seem to despise the most."

Arching a brow at him I laugh, "I'm not interested in _money_. When I say I'm a purchase piece I'm telling you that unlike some of my less self respecting classmates I have no interest in jumping into your bed for a hit it and quit it. So if that's what you're lookin for from me I suggest you move on to easier prey."

He waggles his eyebrows at me suggestively, "Why Miss Swan, are you calling me a **predator**?"

I laugh, "I think I may be doing just that Mr. Dixon."

I walk into the class and take my seat. The seat to my right is Eric Yorkie's, he's not here yet though. Paul gets his form signed by the teacher, comes over and drops down into it, stretching his long muscular legs out to either side of it so that he doesn't look so much like a man in an elementary school sized desk.

Eric walks in and approaches, "Umm, 'scuse me dude, but you're in my seat."

Paul stares him down as he doodles something on the desk, "I don't see your name on it."

Eric huffs, "I don't see _yours_ on it either!"

Paul smirks, "Are you sure about that?"

He moves his hand and I see that he's done his name on the desk surrounded by flames in a graffiti style. It's a pretty intricate piece and I can't even help but be impressed. I laugh, and Eric gives me a defeated look as he moves to take the empty desk at the back of the room.

I gesture to Paul's artwork, "You may want to hide that. You have real talent, man."

He shrugs, "My dad is a tattoo artist, he taught me how to draw back when I was just a shrimp."

Laughter bubbles out of me, as I look him up and down, "Somehow I doubt you were _ever_ a shrimp."

The corner of his mouth twitches and he moves his notebook over his tag.

The class drags, I can smell Paul's cologne, and it's giving me butterflies. Why is he affecting me this way? I'm NEVER affected by guys like this! I mean maybe it's just that he's the hottest guy I've ever SEEN, but it's not just that, it's everything about him. I feel like I HAVE to know him, like he HAS to be a part of my life.

The only question I have to ask myself now is how big a part of my life will I allow him to be.

****Paul POV****

The bell finally rings, and I follow Bella as she bolts out the door. Catching up to her I grab her elbow lightly, "Hey, where's the fire mama?"

That's when I smell it, the rotten meat smothered in cotton candy stench of Edward Cullen. I blink, and he's in front of us, "Let her **go**, mutt!"

Before I can even formulate a response Bella is going off, "Edward Cullen! Don't you **dare** call him names! Back the fuck _off_ creeper! If **I **_WANT_ Paul to stop touching me **I'LL** be the one to tell him!"

I take the opportunity to wrap my arm around her shoulders and guide her away from him. He lets out a strangled hiss of anger and I look back at him with a smirk, and say too fast, and too low for Bella to hear, "Stay away from her, leech. My Alpha will be very interested to hear about this unnatural obsession of yours. Bella is **not** for you."

His eyes darken further and I can tell he's on the edge of losing it. I guide Bella in front of me so that I'm completely shielding her and he turns and flees like the pussy that he is. Seriously, that _thing_ is like a fucking vajazzling, fucking sparkly pussy.

We turn the corner and Bella shakes my arm off, "Sorry. It just pisses me off that that fucking ginger creep thinks he has any right to say anything about who touches me."

My heart falls, and the inner wolf whimpers. I shake it off, and give the inner wolf a little pep talk. C'mon man, it's not so bad, she doesn't know us yet, she definitely feels the pull though, listen to her heart race. If we concentrate we can pick out the smell of her arousal, it mixes together with the sweet smell of her perfume into the most delicious scent I've ever encountered.

Underneath the joking and the bravado, I'm worried about her. I'm going to have to take a powder and wolf call Sam before my next class. She **needs** to be protected.

I set my bag down on the chair next to her to make sure that my scent is close to hers and I groan when I see Slut Number 1 following Slut Number 2 up to the table. Slut Number 1, the blonde, gives me a sweet smile, "Pauly! I'm so glad that you're going to sit with us!"

I run my hand through my hair, and exhale in frustration, "Actually, I have to go make a phone call."

I turn to Bella, "Watch my bag please?"

She nods, "Sure thing."

I make a quick escape and run into the forest on the edge of the schools property. I get about 10 feet in and strip my clothes off leaving them on a tree trunk as I concentrate on my wolf.

My shaking increases and I explode into a mass of silver grey fur. Sam is in my head, '_Paul man, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in classes damn it! Don't make me Alpha Order you back!"_

Snorting in frustration I play the whole day back to him, starting with Bella's friend telling the guys about how Cullen showed up in Bella's kitchen today, followed by my imprinting on her, followed by the discussion with Tyler in study hall and the conclusions I drew from it, and ending with the scene between Cullen and her in the hallway.

Sam is speechless, _'IMPRINT! Jesus Christ that just fucking figures. I need you to bring her down here after school Paul. I don't care what you tell her, just get her across the damn treaty line, and we'll figure this out."_

Fuck that! I think back at him, '_No fucking WAY Sam! You're not telling her ANYTHING! Not about the Wolf, not about the Imprint, especially not about Cullen! NOTHING!'_

Sam is pissed, '_You stupid son of a bitch! Don't you get it? She __**needs**__ to be __**aware **__of the __**FUCKING DANGER**__ that she is in!'_

I growl, '_Her father is the Police Chief Sam. As in the guy who arrested me the last 8 times for public nudity, public lewdness, and trespassing. She really HATES Cullen. He's apparently been stalking her all over school and today he turns up in her house! Look, I can get her to the Res, but you CAN'T tell her anything about the secrets, okay? We need to talk to Billy I think. She knows him, she's little Jacob's regular Friday night babysitter. She called him Uncle Billy. I should be able to get her to hang out with me before she has to go babysit.'_

Sam heaves a sigh, '_Fine, but if I feel that she's in mortal danger I'll give you the chance to tell her before I do. What is this really about Paul? Why don't you want to tell her?'_

I take a breath and try to relax, '_If we tell her now she'll reject us.'_

He gasps, '_How can you be sure?'_

I laugh bitterly, '_What the fuck do I have to offer her? Fucked up family, fucked up man, her dad knows all my fucking transgressions. Oh, and to top it all off, she knows about the Skank twins. Apparently she's frienemies with them, and of __**course**__ Blondie Skank just __**HAD**__ to spill the beans about the threeway I talked them into.'_

Sam laughs hauntingly in my head, '_It serves you right man, you really got your work cut out for you. I mean damn. Good luck man. Get back in there and protect what's __**yours**__'_

****Bella POV****

Edward is staring at me again, Angela tells me he looks _beyond_pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't have called him a creeper to his face… I bite my lip feeling the nerves increase. I hear footsteps behind me and I breathe a sigh of relief when Paul slides into the seat next to me.

Angela breathes a sigh of relief, "He finally stopped looking at you chica. Maybe you and Paul…"

Jessica breaks in, "Oh, no. Bella, Lauren, and I had a really nice talk earlier. Bella said she had absolutely zero interest in, what did you call him Bella? Our 'fucking leftovers'?"

My face is crimson, but what really kicks it is the way Paul is looking at me, shock and hurt etched on his face. I try to stutter out an apology, "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

He brushes me off, "Don't worry about it."

I don't have time to say more because the bell rings. Surprisingly Paul takes my elbow, "Lead the way girl."

He follows me through the halls to the bio room. I scowl at Angela who's smirking at me, and looking like it's Christmas in October. Edward is already in his seat. I roll my eyes as he sits up straighter in his seat and looks at me. At least he left my chair alone today though.

I go and sit down while Paul moves to the empty table at the back of the room. He opens the window and lets the cool afternoon air in. Mr. Banner comes in and Paul goes up to get his form signed. He's watching me as he waits, and I give him a friendly smile.

He smirks a bit before flashing me the straightest, whitest, smile that I've ever seen. Not one stain on those pearly whites in sight, he must use whitening toothpaste and mouthwash. I'm caught up in his eyes when suddenly I feel something hard, and cold on my leg over my knee. Paul's smile falls suddenly off his face and the cold thing moves slightly upward.

That's when I realize it's fucking Stalker-boys hand! Shrieking in horror I jump up and back away from him shouting, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING…"

Mr. Banner shouts, "MISS SWAN! Control yourself!"

I turn to him in shock, and I know that I'm on thin ice. I reign myself in, "Sorry sir, uh, I just had a thought. It's going to be really hard for Paul to catch up on the material all on his own, and since everyone's already partnered up I thought I could switch and partner with him instead of Edward. I mean, you're always saying how far ahead Edward is and that he really doesn't even _need_ a partner."

Paul looks impressed, and Edward looks horrified. Mr. Banner thinks for a minute, he really has no other choice, his own words have boxed him in. Edward stands up, his bronze hair looking somehow even wilder than usual as he stutters, "Mr. Banner I, I really must insist upon keeping Isabella as my partner. Surely someone else can partner with this…"

He cuts off and his face is pained as he chokes out, "_new student_."

Mr. Banner shakes his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but Bella has the number two grade in this class. I can't break up other partners who really depend on each other for the help when you really **don't** need her."

Edward's voice is shrill now, and he's staring intently into Mr. Banner's eyes, "I _REALLY_ must **INSIST**."

Mr. Banner starts to nod and my heart drops. No, no, no! How can he change his mind! Paul steps into his eye line and Mr. Banner shakes his head as if to clear it. He takes a breath and shudders before saying, "No, I'm very sorry to disappoint you Mr. Cullen, but Miss Swan will be working with Mr. Dixon for the rest of the year."

Holy shit if it wouldn't be completely gross, and inappropriate I swear I would kiss Mr. Banner! I grab my bag and turn to go back to the table that Paul staked out before. I get a couple of steps when a cold hand grasps my wrist. I turn back and before I can say anything Paul is next to me. He's shaking and his voice is filled with fury as he growls low in his throat, "Let her go!"

Edward smirks up at him, and that's when Mr. Banner interrupts, "Mr. Cullen I am _highly_ surprised at your behavior here today. Do I have to call your parents?"

Edward looks horrified at the thought and he releases his grip on my wrist. Paul guides me to the table in the back and I sit down. As the class gets down to copying notes he takes my wrist in his hands, and whispers, "You okay?"

His hands wrap around my wrist but not the way Edwards were, the heat from Paul's hands takes away the bone numbing cold. I nod my head, "I'm okay. Thank you. Your hands are _really_ warm. Do you feel okay?"

He smirks, but doesn't let go, "I have a rare genetic condition that causes my temperature to be highly elevated. It's totally harmless it just means I'm always warm, that's why I opened the window back here. Are you cold?"

I shake my head, "Nah, I'm fine. You kind of throw off heat like a space heater."

Edward is glaring back at us, and Paul smirks at him as he takes out a sheet of paper. He writes on it, '_Even if we whisper he can hear us. Would you be able to come hang out with me down on the Res until you have to go sit for your aunt and uncle tonight?'_

My heart is pounding in my chest by this point from the combination of the feel of his hand still holding my wrist, and the smell of his cologne, it's a woodsy musky smell that makes me want to climb him like a tree. I don't know if this is a good idea.

Biting my lip I think for a minute, it's only 4 hours of my day, and if we stay outside what could possibly happen? Picking up the pen, I write, '_That sounds like it could be fun. We could go do our homework on the beach, or go to the park, or something.'_

He smirks, '_Well I figured you could come to my house for a little bit, I'd like for my mom to meet you, see that I'm making friends up here. So she won't worry.'_

I write, '_Okay, maybe for a few minutes.'_

He nods, and I turn my attention to the notes on the projector.

****Time skip end of the school day Paul POV****

The last bell rings and I meet Bella in the hallway, "Have you ever ridden a bike before?"

She shakes her head no. I hand her the helmet, "Here."

She looks at me alarmed, "What will you wear? I don't want you to have your brains all over the pavement either man. I mean hell at least mine will be easy to scoop up in this thing."

I laugh, "Don't worry about me baby, my heads hard as a rock."

She jokes, "Maybe it's just full of them."

Effecting a wounded posture I see the Cullen lurking and I realize that we need to roll, and now. My voice is slightly brusque, "Come on, put it on and hop on."

I get on and kick it into gear as I rev the throttle and hold the break. Bella swings her leg over and settles in behind me like she's been doing it forever. She seems embarrassed to put her arms around me and I call back, "Awww, don't get shy on me now Bella, wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight ok?"

She laughs, and does what I say. Releasing the break I rev the throttle and pull out of the spot. I get to the mouth of the parking lot and Cullen pulls up alongside me in his shiny silver Volvo. He rolls down the passenger window, and shouts, "Isabella! Get off that bike right this instant! What would your father say about you being on one of those death machines?"

Bella takes her left arm from around my waist and jabs her middle finger at him. The road clears and I take off like a shot down the road towards La Push. I call back over my shoulder, "Hold tight Bella."

She shrieks in my ears, as I speed up. I take the bike to the limit, fully in control the whole time as her arms tighten around my midsection as tightly as she can hold them. Her body is so tight against me, her full breasts pressed against my back. I struggle to concentrate on the road and not the throbbing of my dick being strangled in my jeans. Shit, it's been a long ass time since a girl has affected me like this just by rubbing up on my back on the bike.

Approximately 15 minutes later I cross the border and I can finally breathe again. I slow it down to a leisurely pace, and Bella beats her little fists on my back, as she screams in my ear, "Are you fucking insane! Why would you drive like that!"

I shrug, calling back over my shoulder, "Because I'm an asshole! The sooner you get used to it the better off we'll be!"

I hate treating her like this, like she's just any other girl, but I can't exactly tell her 'Well honey, a deranged ginger vampire followed us all the way down here and I had to get us across the treaty line', now can I? Yeah, I'm sure that would go over like shit flavored lip gloss.

pulling up in front of Sam's house I kill the engine on the bike. Bella hops off and hurriedly rips the helmet off, "Is this your house?"

Yeah, I wish. Sam and Leah's place is this cute little cottage on the edge of the forest. Sam grew up here with his mom. She passed away shortly before he became a wolf 2 years ago at 19. Her life insurance gave him enough money to pay off the house and get his contractors license.

I think the day he imprinted on Leah, who had been his girlfriend all through high school, was the happiest day of his life, and they got married shortly afterward. Until today he was the only one who had imprinted. Shaking my head I answer her question, "No, this is my buddy Sam's place. He and his wife Leah."

She looks surprised, "Leah Clearwater?"

I nod, "Well, Leah Uley now."

She looks even more surprised and imagine my shock when the door flings open and Leah yells, "Bella! Oh my God, Bella!"

Bella runs over and hugs Leah tight, "Shit Lee! What the hell? You're MARRIED? You never even told me you moved out of your dads! What the fuck is up with that?"

Leah laughs, "I'm so sorry Bells, I just never thought that…"

She breaks off and looks at me. Shit, she cut Bella out of her life because of The Pack and our secrets. I shake my head and she gulps, "Well, I just thought that you wouldn't want to hang around a married chick. I didn't want to cramp your style."

Bella looks hurt, "Damn Lee. I thought you knew me better than that. I'm really hurt that you would think that I would cut you off just because you fell in love and got married."

Leah frowns at me, and hugs Bella tight, "I was stupid. I hope you can forgive me."

Bella bites her lip and I choke back the groan that rises in my throat. She shrugs, "Water under the bridge girl. Is your husband home? I'd like to meet the guy that stole my best friends heart!"

Leah looks confused, "You've met him a couple of times Bell, it's just Sam. I think it was like over 2 years ago though, come on in. He's been waiting for you guys to get here. I guess Paul called him on his lunch period."

I follow them into the house to find Sam smoking a joint on the couch. He offers it to me, "You want a hit Paul?"

I take it from him and hit it. Holding the smoke I gesture with it to Bella. She checks her watch and shrugs. She takes the joint and hits it like a pro. Shit, I think her hit was bigger than mine! She passes it to Leah, who passes it to Sam. Bella exhales a column of white smoke and looks shrewdly at Leah, "You got something to tell me, chick?"

Leah gets this secret smile on her face, and my head snaps to Sam. He has the same little secret smirk and I exclaim, "Holy shit! You're gunna be a fuckin father aren't you!"

He and Leah both nod, and I sit down in Sam's recliner with a thump, "Well shit. Congrats man, were you ever gunna tell us? Does J know? What about Embry?"

Bella's head snaps up, "Embry? You don't mean Embry Call, do you?"

I nod, "Do you know him?

She shakes her head, "Nah, my dad is dating his mom but I've never met him. Every time we come down here to do something with them he's always 'out'. His mom is really freaked, she told my dad she thinks all his friends are dealers and hit men or something."

All of a sudden she looks freaked, "Wait…she was talking about you guys…"

She looks like she's going to bolt and I take her gently by the arm, "She's wrong."

Bella looks skeptical, but relaxes, "Dad thinks he just has a girlfriend that he doesn't want her to know about."

Sam shakes his head, "Paul man…"

I snap at him, "NO, Sam! Don't you fucking dare."

Grabbing Bella around the waist I drag her to the door, "C'mon, I want to take you over to my place."

Sam snorts, "Really Paul? You want to take her to your place? Are you _sure_ you want to do that?"

Shit. I sigh in frustration, "no, I guess I really don't."

Fuck, I have absolutely no shot with this chick. How could I ever bring her home to meet the folks? My dad in his permanent state of alcohol fueled stupor is just as likely to try to feel her up as he is to push her down. My mom is never home, and when she is, she and my old man fight like cats and dogs. So fucking screwed.

I turn to her, "Hey, I'm really sorry about this Bella, but Sam and I have to run out real quick. We have to run an errand for my dad."

She nods, "Uh. Okay. I'll just chill here with Leah. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

I nod, "Okay, well we'll be back in like an hour, tops. Promise."

She sits down by Leah and waves me off.

Sam gets up and we go out the back. We could phase, but it'll only take us about 4 minutes to run through the forest to the Black's house. We set off as fast as we can running through the trees and down the forest path.

Coming out the other side I see Billy's son Jake in the yard, his mom is on the back porch watching him. She waves as she sees us come out of the trees. We walk into the yard, and Sam takes over, "Hey Mrs. Black, is the Chief in?"

She nods, and I have to give it to her, for a lady her age Sarah Black is beautiful. Still slim after 3 children she has a pretty, kind face and long thick dark hair. She smiles at us, "He's in the workroom working on a carving. Help yourselves to what's in the fridge okay boys?"

We nod, and say in unison, "Thank you Mrs. Black."

I follow Sam into the house and through the hall to the last door on the right. Sam knocks, "Billy?"

He calls out, "C'mon in Sam!"

He pushes the door open and we're in Chief Black's workroom. Billy is tall for a normal man, about 6'2, fit from years of football, and his weight kept in check by chopping down the wood for his carvings. He's got on a funny headpiece that has a magnifying lens attached to it so that he can carve more intricate detail.

Taking it off he sets it on the table, "What can I do for you boys? Paul, I hope you didn't get into any trouble on your first day at FHS."

I grin at him broadly, "Well I guess that depends on how you define trouble Chief."

He rolls his eyes good naturedly, "Well, what did you come over here for?"

Sam clears his throat, "Uh, well, there's a couple of things that Paul needs to tell you about his first day Billy."

He gestures with his hands for us to hurry up, "Well spit it out then Boy."

He takes in my facial expression, "Wait. Something different. You're not agitated. Why aren't you jumping out of your skin the way you normally are?"

He tests me, "How's your father? I heard he was on a real bender yesterday."

I shrug, "I haven't seen him since before I went on patrol last night."

Billy runs his hands through his hair, "You imprinted didn't you."

Sam looks surprised, "How do you know?"

Billy sighs, "Sam did you ever wonder why Paul is as volatile as he is? Or should I say was?"

Sam shrugs, "No, it wasn't too much different from how he was before he phased. He was always getting into one scrape or another over kids at school talking about his family."

Billy nods, "Yeah but before the wolf he was less likely to be the one to throw the first punch. It's the wolf. There are no vampires around here for you to hunt. You have the wolf drive, and the wolf aggression, and nothing to vent it on. For someone like Paul that combination was especially volatile. It only got worse over the last two years because he didn't find his imprint right away. You had always been with Leah, so when you saw her the first time after the phase that was it. You didn't have to search for her the way that the other boys are still searching for theirs."

He turns to me, "So who's the _lucky_ lady?"

I bite my lip, and he asks again, this time with a tremor in his voice, "Paul? Who is it?"

Taking a deep breath, I look him in the eyes, and spit it out, "It's Bella Swan."

Billy's face starts to turn red and I know he's about to go off the deep end on me. Christ, what a mess!


	3. Well, The Wolf Is Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author unless otherwise noted. Story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18 and over!**

****Paul POV from last chapter****

Billy's hands clench into fists and his face goes purple with rage. He grabs onto the table and I swear if he was a wolf he woulda phased. He's takes great heaving breaths, and for a minute I think he's having a heart attack. Listening carefully I hear his heart pumping frantically in his rage but it seems as strong as ever thank God. Sarah is passing the door and seeing him, she shouts, "Oh my God! Billy!"

She rushes over to him shouting, "Billy what's the matter!"

Billy finally manages to calm down enough to point at me as he snaps out, "That, That boy."

He takes another breath and growls out the rest of the sentence, "_Imprinted_ on **our goddaughter**!"

I see Sarah's lips twitch and she says, "Oh, oh my. I see why that would upset you Billy. Knowing that your goddaughter will have a man who will be absolutely devoted to her for life would upset anyone. It must be so scary to think that she'll never know the pain of being cheated on or used. How _dare_ he be her soul mate!"

Billy snaps at her, "Sarah you don't know! The things he's done! The women he's been with!"

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Think of what he can give her though Billy!"

Billy snarls, "That's EXACTLY what I AM thinking of!"

Sam is practically rolling on the floor he's laughing so hard. Having had just about enough I snap "That's enough! Don't you think I KNOW that I'm not good enough for her? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Billy! She's perfect! I know that I'm just a fucked up kid from the most fucked up family on the Res, and I know perfectly well that the most I will probably ever have with her is a close friendship! Sarah may not know the things I've done, but Bella does know some of them. Two of her so called friends are girls that I've been seeing recently. She knows about them and she told one of them that she had no interest in her fucking leftovers. So don't even worry about it. I didn't tell you about the imprint because I think I'm going to marry her or anything. Trust me I know that nothing _that good_ could **EVER** happen to me. Sam and I came down here to tell you that the Cullen, the 'youngest' the one who goes to the high school is STALKING her!"

Sarah gasps, "What!"

All of the anger towards me in Billy's face fades as he goes waxy and pale, "How do you know this?"

Running my hands through my hair I start at the beginning, "I heard a girl scream his name, she proceeded to ask how many ways her friend could tell Cullen she wasn't interested before he got the point. A boy with them asked a second girl who, at the time I didn't know was Bella, what the Cullen wanted at her house. Bella told him that it claimed to have shown up to give her a ride to school. She was snarky about it, saying 'As if I would get in the car with that guy!' I imprinted on her in homeroom, she's in most of my classes."

I pause and take a breath before continuing on, "I had study hall with a friend of hers first period. It's the only class I don't have with her. The guy and I were talking about the two girls who I was seeing down here. He didn't like how I didn't even know their names, told me not to play those games with Bella, said she was a **good**girl trapped in a _bad_ girl's body."

Billy gasps, and Sarah sighs, "She's a virgin. Isn't she?"

I nod, "You know the legends. Apparently Bella is the _only_ female virgin left in Forks High School's senior class."

Billy looks ill, and Sarah looks horrified. Sam is shaking in the corner with rage as I continue, "Right before lunch period I was touching her on her elbow and then Cullen was right in front of us, he told me to let go of her and called me a mutt. She went off on him. Called him a creeper right to his face. Told him if she wanted me to stop touching her she would be the one to tell me. As we walked away I told him to back off of her, told him that Sam would be very interested to hear about his unnatural obsession and that she was NOT for him."

Billy snorts, "I should say not! Did anything else happen?"

Nodding, I continue, "Apparently she was partnered with him in Biology. He touched her, up on her leg. She almost freaked. The teacher told her to control herself and she came up with a reason to get away from him. Said that the teacher was always saying Cullen was so far ahead he didn't need a partner and that it would take a lot of work for me to be able to catch up to where they were. Apparently she has the second highest grade in the class behind Cullen. He got really upset. He tried to _dazzle_ the teacher right there to get him to change his mind about letting Bella switch partners. I broke his eye contact just in time though. When she walked away from him he grabbed her wrist, he didn't hurt her or anything but he freaked her out pretty bad. The teacher threatened to call his parents. Cullen looked horrified at the prospect. Which tells me that maybe Daddy Leach has no idea what his progeny is up to."

Billy smirks, "Progeny? That's a big word for you Paul."

I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah, I know. So what do we do?"

Sam speaks up, "The first thing we do is call Papa Sparkles and try to see what he knows. If that doesn't work then I really think you need to TELL Bella the truth about the imprint Paul."

I shake my head, "No. We can tell her the rest of it but I'm not putting the burden of the fucking imprint on her when she's already made it clear how she feels about me."

Sam sighs, "Paul man, you should let her choose."

Snorting derisively I ask, "What kind of choice is that! How do you tell her all about the imprint and what happens to us if anything happens to them, and then tell her she has a choice. There is NO choice! That whole friendship thing that they claim we could have with the imprint, it's a crock of shit Sam. Unless the imprintee doesn't know about the imprint!"

Sam sighs again, "You are truly an asshole man. Don't you think that when it eventually comes out that she'll be madder that you didn't tell her?"

I shrug, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Billy breaks in, "Paul, as much as I really don't like the fact that you imprinted on my goddaughter, the fact is that you did. Whether you deserve her or not is yet to be seen. I support you for not wanting to tell her about the imprint and force her to be in a relationship with you. However I think you should tell her the rest. Charlie Swan has been my best friend for over 30 years. The Swan's were family to this tribe before the imprint ever took place. Even if you hadn't imprinted I would be telling you to tell her what's going on. For her own safety. You don't have to tell her about the imprint. Just be her friend, if she decides on her own that she wants more from you then fine."

Sarah frowns, "I don't agree with that at all Billy! Bella has the right to know about the imprint. She should make her decision with all the facts in front of her! I understand that you guys think that she can't choose for herself with the imprint hanging over her but I've known Bella her whole life. I was one of the first ones to hold her after she was born. Her own mother is a selfish woman who ran off looking for her wasted youth the minute she could and I've pretty much been the one to fill that void for her. I know my goddaughter, she would WANT to know. All of Paul's family issues aside Billy, he's a good kid, he's stepped up to his responsibilities to the tribe, and now that he's found Bella he'll be able to control his temper and his fighting days will pass."

Sam pulls out his cell, "Well, lets get this over with."

He hits the number in for Forks General where Dr. Cullen works and asks the switchboard to be connected. Two minutes later I hear the velvet tones of the good Dr pick up, "_Hello this is Carlisle Cullen."_

Sam looks nervous as he says, "Dr. Cullen, it's Sam Uley here."

Dr. Cullen sounds surprised as he asks, "_Sam? What can I do for you?_"

Sam takes a breath, "I have to speak to you about Edward."

Dr. Cullen takes a sharp breath, "_Edward? What about him?_"

Sam runs his hands through his hair, "Well as you know one of my boys started at Forks High today. It came to his attention that Edward has been stalking one of his female classmates."

Dr. Cullen sounds extremely upset, confused, and most of all surprised, "_Stalking? What do you mean stalking? Why would he do that? Who's the girl?_"

Sam clears his throat, "Well. Her name is Bella Swan. According to her friends she has been having a problem with Edward since you guys moved here at the end of the last school year. That he asks her out repeatedly, makes unwanted overtures, he apparently showed up at her house this morning and dazzled her father into thinking that he, Edward, was supposed to be there to give the girl a ride to school. I want to be perfectly clear when I tell you that Bella has been very frank in expressing her dislike for Edward. She has absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever. Something which he is having a very hard time understanding. It gets worse Carlisle."

Dr. Cullen hmphs into the phone, "_Just how could it be worse, Sam?_"

Sam takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he spits it out, "We think that he is targeting her because she is the only virgin left in the senior class. We think he wants to hurt her. I must tell you that if he attacks her in **any way** the treaty will be null and void, and there **will** be a war. This girl, my boy who started at the school today imprinted on her. You know the rules about Imprints, Dr."

Dr Cullen sounds ill as he replies, "_Yes. I do. Look I'll talk to Edward, I promise you he will not bother Miss Swan again. In fact as a show of good faith why don't we include the Swan house in your side of the treaty."_

Sam looks at me and I nod. He replies, "That's acceptable, thank you. Just one more thing. He has been dazzling humans into doing his bidding. My boy said he dazzled a teacher in the middle of the classroom trying to get him to not let Miss Swan switch partners to be away from him. It was her request to switch, Paul had nothing to do with it. If I have reason to believe that he is dazzling Chief Swan again in the future I will have no choice but to tell the Chief everything. I don't know if you know this but the Swan family has been very good friends with the Black family for close to 30 years. They were family to our tribe even before the imprint. I really can't impress upon you enough just how serious this situation is. If there _are_ further problems I will have to insist upon you pulling Edward from the school at the very least."

Dr. Cullen sighs, "That seems fair. I really can't even tell you how sorry I am for this Sam. Edward, I really think he's just extremely lonely. The others in our family have all moved to remote areas to spend quality time with their own mates, Edward has been alone for 100 years. Now with just my mate and I, maybe it's just too much solitude for him. I think I will send him on a trip to visit some family friends of ours. I'll drive him up there tonight, and he'll come back after thanksgiving. Maybe a months with the Denali will improve his mental state."

I breath a sigh of relief as Sam hangs up the phone. Smirking at him I say, "See, now we don't even have to worry Bella."

Billy shakes his head, "You still need to tell her the legends. I still want her to be aware of what he is. She needs to know not to ever be alone with him."

Sarah nods, "Paul, you know Bella is going to be here tonight to baby-sit for Jacob. I wouldn't mind if you came and kept her company. You probably really will need her help to catch up on your classwork, from what Principal Diaz tells me you weren't doing much work even before they kicked you out."

Billy scowls at her and she dares him with her eyes to challenge her. Smirking I reply, "That would be great, and yeah I could use the tutoring."

****Bella POV****

I hang up the phone with my Dad and go sit on the couch with Leah and smoke the joint that Sam and Paul left, I had called him to let him know I was down on the Res and that I'd go straight to Uncle Billy's from Leah's. He was happy to know that I was spending time with her again, he knew I had missed her. I didn't mention Paul, I figured that should be a face to face discussion.

Exhaling the smoke I turn to Leah, "So, when are you due? You can't be very far along yet, you still look fantastic."

It's true too, Leah's stomach is still flat, she looks a little sick right now but other than that she looks amazing. She gets up and opens the kitchen door to let the smoke out, and pours herself a glass of water, "I'm not due till June, we're still in the first stages which is why we aren't making any big announcements yet. We'll tell everyone in about a month, providing Paul can keep his yap shut till then."

I laugh, "So what's Paul like, on a regular basis I mean?"

Leah laughs, "Oh girl you got your work cut out for you! Paul is the bad boy of their little clique. His temper is _legendary_, and he's known to be an asshole."

Rolling my eyes I exhale the hit that I took while she was talking, "Yeah I got that, he must have been going 100 miles per hour on that bike on our way down! I almost pissed myself I was so scared! You have our relationship wrong though. We're just friends."

She smirks her patented Leah Clearwater smirk, "Yeah, sure baby girl, that's why even just us talking about him has your face all flushed. You _LIKE_ him! Admit it!"

Laughing I roll my eyes, "He's definitely not a chore to look at… but no, he had a threesome with two girls I really fucking can't stand who I know have both been with half the boys at my school. Totally not interested in catching something my first time at bat."

Leah's eyes bug out, and she gasps, "Holy shit, Bella! Still? That's just fucking ridiculous, look at you, you hot bitch! How can you still be…"

Snorting laughter I take the last hit off the joint and stub it out in the ashtray on the table, "Many have tried, but no one ever made me WANT it you know? There was never that feeling that if I didn't get it I was going to explode. As to the how can I still be? Well these steel toes aren't just for show you know."

She waggles her eyebrows at me, "What about _Paaaauly_?"

I can feel the blood rush to my face, and she does a little dance as she points at me, "I KNEW IT! He makes your panties wet doesn't he? Don't be shy girl you know you can tell me!"

Covering my face with my hands I nod, and she whoops in triumph. Laughing like a lunatic I somehow manage to choke out, "God, Leah! He's the sexiest man I've ever SEEN! I would jump him in a minute if I didn't know where his dick's been!"

She scoffs, "Girl why does it matter to you what bitches are in his past? I can tell you for sure that one thing Paul Dixon is not, is fucking **stupid**! You can bet your ass that he's wrapped it with all the strange he's been with."

I sigh, "I guess you're right, but that's another problem isn't it. I don't want to just be another notch on his fucking bedpost Lee. I know that it's corny and it totally doesn't seem like I'm this kind of girl but I want my first time to be with someone I love, and who loves me!"

Leah laughs, "Awww, you want him to _make love_ to you, Bella?"

I turn away and fake a gag, "Ugh! Please don't _ever_ use that phrase again! No, I don't want him to _make love_ to me, but I want him to love me when he **fucks **me, does that make more sense to you?"

She shrugs, "Honestly, yeah, it does. Girl you need to let this thing with you and him _develop_! Don't shy away from it because you're thinking of all those other bitches. Trust me, Paul has never led any girl on. He has NEVER told any girl pretty stories about relationships and being together forever. He tells it like it is. If all he wants from you is a hit it and quit it he'll tell you before he ever touches you sexually. I won't lie, I know some girls who he's tagged, they all tell the same story; he was completely up front about wanting just a no strings one night thing, and that he was the best fuck they've ever had. If those girls at your school are telling you he promised them something I can tell you for sure that they are lying girl. You know that you can trust me honey, I wouldn't lie to you."

She's right, I know it's true. After my mom walked out I spent a LOT of time down here with Aunt Sarah and Uncle Billy or Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue, they switched off keeping me on weekends whenever my dad had to do overnight shifts. Even though Leah, Rachel, and Rebecca were two years older than me, they were all some of my closest friends growing up.

Rebecca ran off to university of Hawaii after she graduated and 6 months later she got married after finding out she was pregnant, she had a scholarship though so she was still attending and her husband's family took care of the baby when she had classes.

Rachel on the other hand was down at Washington University in Seattle, and though she called and e-mailed she hadn't been home since summer break the year before this past summer. Suddenly something clicks, "Hold up, how long have you and Sam been married Leah?"

She blushes, "It's been about 2 years now. Mom and Dad both gave their permission and we had the tribal ceremony and the next day went down to the county clerk and my dad signed the forms for us to have the civil ceremony. I'm sure people thought we HAD to get married, but fuck em. I know that Sam and I got married because we love each other, I could give a shit what the rest of the Res thinks."

Laughing I nod, "That's my girl. Fuck em if they don't like it."

She laughs, "Exactly, and fuck those two slores at your school if they don't like you being with Paul! I say go for it B."

Whatever I would have said next dies in my throat as the guys come in the back door. Paul is pulling his shirt on and my breath catches in my throat as I take in his sculpted chest and 8 pack abs, that's right, I said fucking 8 pack! Jesus Christ, how many hours a day do you have to work out to get abs like that? His jeans are hanging low on his hips and I can see his fucking happy trail…Shit… Is it hot in here? Nope, I think it's just him.

He finally gets the shirt pulled down and I snap my eyes up to his. He's smirking at me again and my heart rate speeds up as I clear my throat.

****Meanwhile Paul POV****

Sam and I get back into his yard and I hear Leah mockingly ask Bella, "What about _Paaaauly_?"

Sam starts to go in and I pull him back by his shirt, "Don't even fucking think about it man! I want to hear what she says!"

He rolls his eyes at me and sits down in one of their lawn chairs. I have no idea what Bella said but Leah shouts, "I KNEW IT! He makes your panties wet doesn't he? Don't be shy girl you know you can tell me!"

Oh shit…I know I make her panties wet, but I want to hear her confirm it. Listening intently all I hear is Leah whooping and Bella laughing like a crazy person, finally I hear her sweet voice, "God, Leah! He's the sexiest man I've ever SEEN! I would jump him in a minute if I didn't know where his dick's been!"

My heart swells, and breaks in the time it takes that sentence to leave her mouth. Sam looks at me with pity, and I hear Leah scoff, "Girl why does it matter to you what bitches are in his past? I can tell you for sure that one thing Paul Dixon is not, is fucking **stupid**! You can bet your ass that he's wrapped it with all the strange he's been with."

Oh Leah! I knew you liked me under your mean bitch exterior! If you weren't pregnant with my Alpha's pup and I didn't think he'd kill me for it I would go in there and kiss you for this!

I hear Bella sigh, and answer, "I guess you're right, but that's another problem isn't it. I don't want to just be another notch on his fucking bedpost Lee. I know that it's corny and it totally doesn't seem like I'm this kind of girl but I want my first time to be with someone I love, and who loves me!"

Shit. Baby you'd be the ONLY notch on my bedpost! You'd be the only one I would ever take to my room, and don't worry about that love stuff, I was born to love you!

Leah teases her, "Awww, you want him to _make love_ to you, Bella?"

Bella gags, and for a second I want to cry like a little bitch, but she continues, "Ugh! Please don't _ever_ use that phrase again! No, I don't want him to _make love_ to me, but I want him to love me when he **fucks **me, does that make more sense to you?"

Damn! My dick twitches in my pants, and I have that roller coaster falling feeling in my stomach. Shit, this girl really is my perfect fucking match! I hate all that lovey dovey emotional crap that most girls spew, it has to be tender and sweet, ugh. Of course for Bella I woulda done it with absolutely no complaint but damn it's nice to know that she doesn't want that shit.

I've always been able to visualize things from memory and right now I'm visualizing Bella's body in her short tight dress, I want to unbutton it and see what she's wearing underneath it besides the pink fishnets. From the feel of them pressed against my back on the bike I know her breasts are about a c cup and I can picture how she looks with no bra and that dress open around her wearing just those fishnets, maybe a tiny thong, and those fucking boots.

Sam is laughing at me, "Dude, you've got to get your situation under control before we go back in there."

I take deep breaths and struggle to get control over myself, I totally missed Leah's answer to Bella's earlier statement. I take my shirt off trying to cool down and now they're talking about how long Leah and Sam have been married, and how people down here thought they HAD to get married.

Bella tells her to fuck em if they don't like it and Leah responds, "Exactly, and fuck those two slores at your school if they don't like you being with Paul! I say go for it B"

I finally get my situation under control and Sam and I walk into the house. My jeans are hanging low and I take my time pulling my shirt back on as we walk into the living room. I can hear Bella's heart speed up and her breath catch and I can't even help the smirk on my face as I finish putting my shirt back on.

Of course Sam _has_ to fucking ruin my buzz. He clears his throat, "Hey, uh, Bella. We were just talking to Billy, and there's something that we have to talk about."

She looks at him confused, "What's wrong?"

He sits down next to Leah on the couch, and turns to her, "Well, it's about Cullen."

Bella looks even more confused, "Ugh, do we _really_ have to talk about that ginger fucking creeper?"

Sam shrugs, "yeah, we do. Look. Do you know anything about the Quileute legends?"

She bites her lip thinking about it, "umm. Not really, nothing more than old campfire stories about Cold One's. Oh, and how the guys turn into wolves to fight them!"

Sam sighs, and I move to stand by the chair. He looks at me, and I shake my head. He frowns and turns back to Bella, "Well, the thing is. Those stories. They're actually kind of…well…true."

Bella is looking back and forth between us like we've grown an extra head apiece. She frowns, and her eyes narrow, "Okay… I think you guys have been watching too many horror flicks. Oh wait, no, I mean I think you've been watching too many gay teen vampire love stories! This is the one with the totally pathetic pussy bitch who lets her dick vamp boyfriend control her life when she could have gotten with the hot werewolf best friend who was in love with her and just wanted her to be happy, right?"

Shit, come to think of it that story was pretty similar to some of our legends…I wonder if we can get royalties out of that bitch who wrote them? Wishful thinking, we'd never be able to claim them!

Sam sighs, "No, Bella, don't be stupid, no girl in her right mind would choose a vamp when she could have one of us. I mean look at you. You find Cullen repulsive don't you?"

She nods, "Umm, yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

He rolls his eyes, and turns to me, "I thought you said she was _SMART_ Paul!"

I growl at him low in my throat, "Watch yourself Sam. She IS smart! You can't blame her for being skeptical can you? I think we're going to have to prove it."

He sighs, "Fine. C'mon girl."

She gets up and we all follow him outside. Leah and Bella stand by the door as Sam goes into the yard. I put my hands on Bella's shoulders, "Watch him, then you'll see."

Sam takes his shirt off and tosses it to Leah cursing, "Another wasted pair of fucking jeans. It would serve her right if I just took them off since she's making me prove it!"

I control my anger as I yell down to him, "Shut your mouth, Sam! Get on with it!"

Leah takes her turn too, "Don't even think about scaring her for life with that sight Samuel Uley!"

He shakes his head and feigns hurt, "Did it scar you for life, Lee Lee?"

She laughs, "Oh you bet it did big boy, but I'm used to it now. Let someone else scar this one."

He laughs and in the blink of an eye he explodes into a giant mass of pitch black fur. Bella gulps, and then promptly passes out. I catch her under her arms and keep her on her feet until I can get one arm behind her knees and lift her up into my arms.

I call out to Sam, "Good one man, she passed out!"

He barks, and Leah says, "Bring her in to the couch. I'll get the smelling salts."

Typical Leah, I guess she got them from Sue when Sam told her Bella was coming and might need to be informed about the wolf.

I lay Bella out on the couch and smooth her dress down carefully. Sam and Leah or whoever, no one's seeing my girls goods before I get to.

Leah comes out of the bathroom with the vial, as well as a pair of jeans to bring out to Sam. She opens the vial holding it under Bella's nose. Bella inhales and comes to with a gasp, "Holy shit!"

She looks at me, "So you are?"

I nod, and she takes a deep breath, "And that means Cullen really is a?"

I nod again and she looks at her wrist and her thigh, her face a mask of repulsion, she shakes her head and gets up and runs into the kitchen. I hear her puking in the garbage and I run after her and hold her hair back so she won't get vomit in it.

Gently rubbing her back as she pukes I really hope it's not me that she's disgusted by.

Finally she stands up straight, reaches out to grab a paper towel and wipes her mouth. She turns to me, "Thanks. For holding my hair back. Just the thought of him touching me, knowing what he is, god, he's a walking fucking corpse Paul! And he had his fucking corpse hand on my leg!"

I do the only thing I can think of to do and I pull her to me, holding her tight and stroking her hair, while I soothe, "Shh, it's okay. I promise you Bella, he will _never_ touch you again. Sam and I called Dr. Cullen, he had no idea that Edwards extracurricular's included stalking you. He's sending him up to stay with friends of theirs until after Thanksgiving. He thinks that Edward is just lonely, and he thinks that spending some time with his own kind will help him get over his obsession with you."

She sniffles, "God, I can't even thank you guys enough! Thank you for calling his d…Shit, that guy isn't his dad, he's another vampire isn't he?"

I nod and she takes a deep breath, "Why are they here Paul? What happens if they _hurt_ someone!"

I guide her back into the living room and sit her down on the couch, "The reason we allow them to live here is that the pack before us made a treaty with Dr. Cullen, they don't feed on people, they only drink animal blood. So we made a treaty with them that if they kept off our lands and didn't hurt anyone or bite anyone we wouldn't tell anyone their secret. Their used to be more of them. 2 more couples, but apparently the others wanted more privacy with their partners and they separated from the family. That's why our pack is so small this time around. There are 3 of them, and 4 of us. I'm actually surprised we haven't heard from Jared or Embry yet."

Sam comes in from the yard followed by Leah who goes back to sit down in the living room, "I was just talking to them, I had them run up to Bella's house. Bella, was Edward ever in your house?"

She answers, "He was this morning. My dad was grinning like a fool, it was surreal, he said he had come to take me to school. I ride with my girlfriend Angela every day so I don't know why my dad thought it was normal that this guy would show up to give me a ride."

Sam nods, "Okay, what about your yard? Was he ever in your backyard?"

She shakes her head, "Not that I know of. I caught him trying to get in there one night when my dad was at work. I was on the phone with my dad when I confronted him. He claimed that he had lost his pet cat, that it jumped out of the car and into my yard as he drove past."

She stops short, "Oh _**shit**_! He ate that cat didn't he! Or drank it's blood or whatever!"

She looks like she's going to be sick again and Sam cuts her off, "There probably never WAS a cat Bella! I think their diet is based more on big game animals, deer, moose, that type of thing. Things they can find in the forest. I highly doubt they'd be consuming house pets. The thing that worries me is his scent was pretty strong not just on the front porch but in the back of the house too. Embry said it went right up a tree in front of a second floor bedroom."

Bella gasps and her eyes go wide, "The Cottonwood tree on the side of the house?"

Sam nods and what minimal color she has to begin with completely drains from her face. Shit, she's going to faint again.

Surprisingly she stays on her feet and takes a couple of deep breaths, "That's my bedroom."

Feeling the fury roll through me I run out of the house and into the woods. Tearing my shirt off and tossing it on the forest floor, I just manage to drop my pants and kick them away from me when I burst into fur.

****Bella POV****

Sam looks out the door behind Paul with something like pity, "I hope he gets his clothes off in time. Otherwise he's going to have to run home to get some and then run back."

Taking another deep breath I ask him, "So you think he went out there to uh, wolf out?"

He nods, "Yeah, when we get too angry we phase, and then we have to calm down so we can phase back. The idea of that thing looking in your window would make any of us mad, but Paul, well uh, he really likes you, so it _really_ piss-es him off."

I can tell that there's something he isn't saying but I don't press it. I look at the time, "Shit, I have to go in about an hour and a half. Will he be back by then?"

Sam shrugs, "Probably, he just has to let off some steam, he'll probably tear into a few trees, and then he'll come back. Your Aunt Sarah said that Paul could come with you to babysit tonight. So you can help him with his schoolwork."

Well that's cool, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Billy generally have a no boys, no friends policy when I'm babysitting. I guess they like Paul, well that's good, something tells me that he's going to need all the help he can get with Charlie.

Sam looks at me, "So, uh, look, we think that Edward dazzled your father into accepting his story this morning."

Narrowing my eyes, I ask, "What do you mean _dazzled_?"

He sighs, "It's how they get mere mortals to do their bidding. It's basically like they're hypnotized. They have no memory of even being against the choice in the first place."

I realize then, "Wait, he tried to do that to our bio teacher this afternoon! Shit! He tried to do that to ME yesterday at the end of LUNCH!"

Sam's eyes go wide, "So who broke his eye contact with you?"

I look at him confused, "Umm, no one. He asked me to walk to class with him, and then he was just staring into my eyes, shit I even said it, I asked him 'Are you trying to hypnotize me or something? Because if you are I think you need to practice more.' That fucking GINGER CREEPER SON OF A BITCH BLOODSUCKER!"

Sam looks extremely confused, "So, it just, didn't affect you?"

I shrug, "I guess not, I had absolutely no desire to do what he asked."

Now he looks impressed. "Good to know."

****Time skip Paul POV****

After shredding a good dozen trees down to pulp with my claws I finally calm down enough to phase back. Going back to where I dumped my clothes I take calming breaths, and think about Bella. Bella with her shiny lip balm lips, I know what I want to do with those lips. Bella on the back of my bike pressed against my back. The sweet curves of her body. Imagining her pressed against the front of me, on top of me, under me, and now I'm human again with the added problem of a huge throbbing hard on.

Okay, Dad drunk off his ass and puking, leech stink, baseball, Grandma Dixon that one time I walked in on her in the bathroom. Okay, back in control. I shake my jeans out in case any nice bugs decided to make a home in them, and pull them back on before doing the same with my shirt.

Walking back into Sam's I see Bella laughing with Leah. Sam catches my eye and comes into the kitchen, "Hey, you feel better?"

I nod, and he sighs, "I have to tell you something but you need to stay calm."

Oh this can't be good. I raise my eyebrows and take a breath, "Okay. What?"

He clears his throat, "Edward has tried to dazzle Bella before."

I start to get angry and he finishes in a hurry, "He _TRIED_ Paul! For some reason it doesn't affect her! She says he looked right into her eyes for like 3 minutes, and nothing. She actually ASKED him if he was trying to hypnotize her! It doesn't work on her!"

I can't even help the relieved laughter that flows out of my mouth, "Oh man, seriously? Dude! That's fucking great man! He _can't _manipulate her! That's just fucking AWESOME!"

He nods, "It really is. She's something else Paul, I'm glad that she's yours. I had forgotten all about her honestly, her and Lee grew up together. Are you going to tell her about the imprint?"

Sighing I shake my head, "No. Not yet."

He punches me in the arm, hard, "Why the fuck not man? You heard what she told Lee Lee before! She _wants_ you, what's the problem?"

Running my hands through my close cropped hair I sigh, "What about my parents man? You know how they are! How am I supposed to bring her home to meet them? And what about **her** dad! Chief Swan fucking hates me man! Can you fucking imagine what would happen if she brings **me** home to meet HIM? Christ I'd be lucky if all he did was shoot me! So for now we'll just take it really ball breakingly slow. Shit, I guess it's good that I've been running around the way I have been the last couple of years, because I'm looking at one _hell _of a dry spell!"

Sam laughs, "Yeah right man, I got 100 bucks that says you tell her before Halloween."

I snort derisively, "Shit man, you really think I can't last 25 days?"

He snorts "Shit man, I don't think you can last 5 but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here!"

****Time skip BPOV****

Paul pulls the bike up in front of the Black's house just before 6. I hop off and hand him back the helmet. He cuts the engine and follows me to the door. Letting myself in I call out, "Aunt Sarah! Uncle Billy! Jacob, I'm here!"

Aunt Sarah comes out of their bedroom looking amazing. She's wearing a short fancy green dress that flows over her body with darker green shoes and carrying a matching purse. It's their anniversary and I'm sure Uncle Billy is taking her someplace fancy. She comes over and gives me a hug, "Bella! I see you brought your friend."

I nod, "Sam said that you and Uncle Billy said it was okay. If it's not I'll see him on Monday."

She waves me off, "No, it's fine. Jake is in the kitchen working on his homework, he had dinner already, I just need you to make sure he goes in for a shower around 7, after he's in his pjs he can watch tv until 8 and then it's in to bed with the lights out. Make sure he's not playing with his handheld Nintendo thing after you put him to bed. We won't be home till well after midnight. I talked to Charlie and he said you can stay over here and he'll pick you up tomorrow after he gets back from fishing if you'd like. Otherwise I guess Paul can give you a ride home if you want."

Uncle Billy comes out looking extremely handsome in his dark grey suit. He scowls at Paul as he comes over and gives me a hug, "Bella Girl! How are you doing sweetheart? Is this mutt behaving himself?"

I laugh, "He's been nothing but super nice to me Uncle Billy! You be nice to him! He's my new friend."

Paul's cell phone rings and he says, "It's my dad, I'll be outside."

Uncle Billy laughs at me, "Sure, sure, friends, you make sure it stays that way."

I groan in embarrassment, and Aunt Sarah chimes in, "Don't you listen to him Bella! You do what your heart tells you to do! As long as you do it safe, and you're doing it because YOU want to do it!"

I know my face is red, and I thank God that Paul's outside on the phone with his dad. Uncle Billy twirls me around dancing with me until Aunt Sarah hands him his jacket, "We have to go, we'll be late! If you have any problems call us on the cell phones."

She hugs me again and follows Uncle Billy out the door. I go into the kitchen and find Jake at the table frowning over his math book. He's a cute kid, a little tall for his age, thin with dark hair that he wears in a shaggy cut, big brown eyes, and the cutest grin.

Yeah, little Jakie is going to be some heartbreaker when he gets to high school. Already all the little girls in his grade want to be his partner when they line up to go to classes. Aunt Sarah told me that when she chaperoned his field trip all the girls wanted to be in their group.

Jake looks up from his book, "Bella! You get to stay with me all night Bella! Isn't that great?"

I nod, "Yeah Jake, it's awesome! Do you need some help with that?"

He looks back down at the book, and nods up at me. I sit down next to him, and take the book from him, "Lets see what we've got."

He's working on multiplication problems. All simple stuff in hindsight, but I remember how hard it seemed when I was just learning it. He's about 10 questions in and I work with him on the other 10 until Paul comes into the kitchen. Looking up I smile at him, "Hey, everything okay? Do you have to go?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, I just had to run to the store for my dad, he needed another sixer and was too tanked to drive."

Jake looks up, and scowls when he sees Paul, "Who are you?"

Paul smiles at him, and I can tell he's trying to be friendly, "My names Paul. I'm a friend of your girl Bella there."

Jake scowls harder at him, I don't get it, I've never seen him be like this with anyone. He puts his arm around my shoulder and tells Paul, "That's right, she's MY girl."

I gently take his arm off of me and say in a firm voice, "Jacob! I know that your mommy and daddy taught you how to behave with grown ups. What do you say?"

He pouts and I almost can't stand it as he looks down sadly and says, "I'm sorry. But you _are_ my girl Bella! You're my best girl!"

Laughing I ask him, "Oh, I'm your best girl? How many girls do you have Jakie?"

He smiles, and his grin lights his whole face up as he answers, "7! There's Katie, and Claudia, and Meggin C, and Meggin H, and Carly, and mommy, and you! You're my best girl though Bella, when I grow up I'm going to marry you!"

Oh boy. Paul laughs as he sits down at the table, and he jokes with Jake, "Hey Jake, it's going to be a long time until you're old enough to marry her, can I keep her company until then? This way you can devote your time to Katie, and Claudia, the Meggin's, and Carly."

Jake thinks about it really hard for about 4 minutes. He looks up at Paul skeptically, "Do you promise to go away when I get old enough?"

Paul shrugs, "Sure little dude. Promise, when you get old enough to take care of her I'll hit the bricks."

I laugh harder as Jake takes in Paul's earnest face, and says, "Ummm, NO! She's my girl, and if I let you keep her company then you'll marry her before I get old enough and you WONT go away like you say."

Paul scowls at him a little, "Well I got news for you little dude, I'm still not going away. So I guess we'll see who gets the girl in the end."

Jake looks so angry I almost think he's going to pitch a fit. Gearing up for the tantrum I'm shocked when he flings himself at me wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

He jumps down from his chair laughing hysterically and yells in his sing song voice, "haha I got her first! I got her first!"

Rolling my eyes I say, "Jake. What did your mommy tell you about touching girls without asking first?"

He looks down guiltily, "That I'm not supposed to. I'm sorry Bella. Can I give you a kiss?"

I chuckle, "I think you already did kiddo. Is this the last of your homework?"

He nods, and I say, "Okay, well why don't you go get your shower early, and then you can watch TV while Paul and I do homework in here."

Jake shouts "okay" and runs off to get his shower. Paul goes out to the bike and comes back with my backpack and his own notebook. He sits down next to me and says, "So that's your boyfriend huh? What's he got that I don't?"

I laugh, and shove him lightly, "Well he doesn't burst into fur as far as I know."

He pouts, "Does that really bother you?"

Taking a breath I look up into his eyes, "Surprisingly, no. It's just part of who you are I guess. So your rare genetic condition?"

He nods, and I laugh, "Good cover."

I take my bio notebook out and pass it to him, "That's all the notes from the last month and a half, Mr. B. tests directly from the notes so if you take good ones you'll do fine. You can take the weekend to copy them, that'll be enough time right?"

He nods, "Yeah I transcribe pretty fast."

He puts the book aside, "Well if it's all just notes I guess we really don't have anything to do here until the kid gets out of the tub huh?"

Shrugging, I answer, "I guess not. So uh, what's it like? Being a wolf?"

Paul laughs, "It's pretty cool most of the time. Not to mention I got seriously jacked without having to do all the heavy lifting in the gym. Other than that it's the usual super powers, super strength, hearing, vision, sense of smell."

He breaks off like he's said too much and it hits me, "ohmygod! Oh. My. God! You totally smelled me today when I bumped into you and fell before math! You inhaled, and you closed your eyes! Did you? I mean, Could you? Really?"

Paul's eyes bug out, "What? I smelled your perfume, what else could I have smelled, Bella?"

I search his face looking for any sign that he's lying. Either he's very convincing or he's telling the truth. I'm leaning towards very convincing, but I let it go, and abruptly change the subject, "So uh, I haven't told my dad that I've been spending time with you yet. Is there anything you want to tell me before I do?"

He turns red, and looks really nervous, "Well, uh…Your dad, he uh, he doesn't like me very much."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "Oh? Why not?"

Paul gulps, "Well, uh. He's kind of had to arrest me before. Uh, a handful of times, well two handfuls, it was about 10 times."

I know that my eyebrows are probably at my hairline as I ask, "Do I want to know what for?"

He shakes his head, "No, probably not."

Frowning I decide to be straight with him, "Look, Paul, this is all new territory for me. I've dated here and there but nothing serious. I uh, I like you a lot, and I'm _really_ attracted to you, but if you want to be with me you need to put your player ways behind you okay?"

He nods, "Bella the minute I met you that life was dead for me. I don't want you to rush into anything with me. Give me time to prove to you that the old Paul is dead. We can talk, and hang out, if you want to kiss me I'd be okay with that. Nothing serious just good friends who happen to be extremely attracted to one another."

Thinking about it I lean over and give him a quick peck on the cheek, I so don't trust myself to kiss his full sculpted lips while I'm supposed to be watching Jake. Pulling back, I smile, "I think I can handle that."

He gives me his phone and I program my cell number into it as Jake runs out of the bathroom in his pajamas into the living room. I hand Paul his phone back and we go in to watch tv with Jake before I have to put him to bed.

Damn, so this is what it's like to find the guy who makes me want it. Of course things can't even be easy for us though! Fucking vampires, werewolves, if I tell my dad I'm talking with Paul Dixon he's liable to threaten to shoot him, Paul wants to take things slow, I just want to jump on him, and actually if Dad's had to arrest Paul as many times as he says I think that Paul will be LUCKY if all my dad does is _threaten_ to shoot him. Shit, what a mess!


	4. Chapter 03B Cullen Perspective mini chap

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author(that's me!) Story is rated M and is NOT INTENDED(I know you juvies read it, so as long as I'm clear that it's not **_**intended**_** for you hopefully I can't get in trouble for it lol!) for readers under 18!**

**A/N: So unfortunately I'm going to have to do a Cullen POV, I decided to post it as a separate mini chapter. So here we go…**

****Carlisle POV: around midnight****

Driving home from the hospital at a reasonable speed is the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time. I can't even convey how angry I am at my progeny, my first born son as it were. Sam had ended up calling me a second time with some more information that he obtained from the girl herself. What was he thinking? Virgin blood, I'll not lie, it is tempting, but not to the point of abandoning all **reason**! Esme will be beside herself with rage when she learns of his extracurricular activities.

Stalking! My son! We shouldn't have come back to Forks just the three of us. Edward started at the high school 4 months after we moved back. His gift made it especially difficult for him to assimilate, especially without the others, and of course the fact that the humans _know_ instinctually that we are different from them. They may not be able to put their finger on just what makes us different, but they never fully warm up to us.

I have always told Edward that dazzling humans is low rent. The sort of parlor tricks that vampires resort to when they are in desperate situations and have no other choice, and he certainly should know better than to be dazzling people in full view of a classroom full of teenagers! Or to dazzle the Chief of Police, the man has a dangerous job to do, he needs his wits about him!

The thought of my son giving in to this Virgin blood nonsense, that he might have tried to rape the Swan girl. Quite frankly it makes me sick to my stomach, and if I had blood running through my veins it would be _boiling_.

Looking around me I realize that I'm on the private road leading up to our estate. The lights on the main floor are on as well as the light in the back of the house that comes from Edward's bedroom.

I pull my black Mercedes into the circular drive and park it. Getting out I slam the door and wince as a hairline crack appears in the window, perfect. Striding through the door I shut it just hard enough to convey my displeasure, but not enough to crack the glass, I know better than to rouse the wrath of my wife when it comes to her home.

Esme glides into the foyer and stops short as she catches sight of my face, "Carlisle? What's wrong, my love?"

She looks beautiful in the foyer light, I concentrate on her beauty, her heart shaped face framed by shoulder length caramel colored hair, her golden eyes. Keeping my mind carefully blank I call, "Edward? Come down here please Son."

Moving into the living room, I concentrate on reciting the lyrics to God Save The Queen in my head and I hear Edward snort as he comes in behind me as Esme seats herself on the couch, "Really Carlisle? God Save The Queen? Weren't you already over a century old when that song became the national anthem of England?"

Acknowledging that he is correct, I nod, and gesture to one of the chairs, "Sit, please."

He sits in the chair totally at ease. I decide to go in easy, "Is there anything you want to tell me Edward?"

His eyes flash for barely half a second, but I see it before he pulls on a mask of carefully crafted innocence, "Well there's a field trip next week that I need you to sign permission for, other than that I can't think of anything."

I feel him trying to probe my mind through the song, that subtle tickling, "Stop it."

He narrows his eyes at me, petulant child, he may be over 100 years old but his behavior certainly doesn't show it, "You know how I feel about your intrusions Edward. If I'm trying to block you it means that I wish to be _alone_ in my own head. Be respectful of my wishes!"

Edward sighs, "Yes, Father."

Rolling my eyes I ask, "So I ask you again. Is there anything you want to tell me about school today?"

He examines his fingernails, and Esme interjects, "Edward! Answer the question!"

Rolling his eyes he asks, "How did you find out? Did Mr. Banner call you and say I grabbed her arm, because I didn't hurt her I swear!"

Raising an eyebrow at him, his face falls, "You didn't know about that did you."

I'm quickly growing tired of this game, "Tell me why you would chance bringing the wrath of the Volturi down upon us for something as petty as a schoolroom seating assignment. What on **earth **would posses you to do something as _unbelievably_ **stupid** as try to **dazzle** a _**teacher**_ in the **middle** of a _**class**_!"

Esme turns shocked eyes to him, "What? Edward! Why would you do that?"

I can't help but smirk at him as his carefully crafted calmness starts to fall to the wayside, "You wouldn't understand. There is NO ONE who has _ever_ smelled as sweet as her! If you had smelled her you wouldn't want her to be taken away from you by one of those **mutts** either! She is _pure_ **heaven**, and _**he**_**, he **is vile, and obscene!"

Esme's eyes fill with motherly amusement, "Edward, have you developed a crush? On a human girl?"

He bares his teeth at her, "Don't you call it a _crush_! I **love** her! I love her and she treats me like I am filth beneath her fingernails!"

Sighing I interrupt, "Edward, calm down. You have to understand Son, she is a human! She is not for you!"

Esme interjects and I almost wish that I had told her what happened beforehand as she objects, "Now Carlisle. Maybe she is his mate! The way he talks about her, how can you know she is not? Maybe she just doesn't understand! Maybe she would WANT to join us if she did!"

I raise my voice just an octave, "_ENOUGH!_"

They both fall silent. Narrowing my eyes I turn my full attention to Edward, "Edward I received a call from Samuel Uley this afternoon, as you know he is the Alpha of the Quileute shape shifters. He tells me that you have been stalking Chief Swan's daughter. That you have been making untoward advances on her. That even after she has asked you repeatedly to leave her alone you insist on asking her on dates, staring at her, following her around, and that you even showed up at her home this morning and dazzled her father into thinking that you were supposed to be there to give her a ride to school!"

Standing up I begin to pace around him as I talk, "He tells me that the wolf that we gave permission to attend the high school after he was expelled from his own is in your bio class. That Miss Swan asked specifically to be switched away from you so that she could work with him, and that you attempted to dazzle the teacher into disallowing it after he had already said that she could. He also tells me that you touched her person without her permission. That you groped her thigh in the middle of the classroom!"

He seethes, "You don't _understand_! His stench was on her! She had been sitting next to him all day! He had touched her! I needed to get the scent of him off of her! I could barely smell her through the stench of wet dog! You don't know the kind of man he is! I could see it in the heads of the empty minded simpletons that Bella sits with, he defiled them, not that they were pure before him, no. **She** is the _only one_ who is pure in that whole graduating class. The things those two harlots did with **him** though, they are too obscene to be mentioned in polite company! I will NOT let him defile my sweet one the way he surely wants to."

Esme gasps and I guess she just caught on as she exclaims, "_EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!_ Is this about her being of Virgin blood? Do you wish to _**drink**_ from her? Do YOU wish to **take her **_**against her WILL**_!"

I stop in front of him and lean down so that I'm in his face, "I have **never** been more disappointed in you than I am at **this moment**. _STALKING_ this girl! Dazzling her father? The man is the Chief of Police Edward, he could have been _killed _because of your foolishness! This girl is **off **_**limits**_ Edward! I have declared that her home will be part of the Quileute side of the treaty line, you are NOT to go there again, do you understand me?"

His gasp of rage is loud in the silence, "YOU DID _**WHAT**_! Why would you DO THAT? What right do they have to her home!"

I explode, "WHAT RIGHT DO **YOU **HAVE TO **HER** **HOME**! SHE HAS _REPEATEDLY_ TOLD YOU SHE ISN'T INTERESTED IN YOU! SHE HAS **REPEATEDLY** _ASKED_ **YOU** TO _**BACK OFF**_! The wolves tell me that you have been in her YARD! In the TREE outside her WINDOW! Tell me _SON_, just what _**right**_ do you have to peek into this girl's bedroom? She is NOT for YOU! She is the wolf who started at the school today's _Imprint_! Do you **GET THAT**? If you so much as _look _at her in a way that they find threatening they will **rip you apart**! Tell me, is she worth DYING for? This girl who called you a creep to your face? Is she worth putting our _**family**_ in danger?"

"Creep_er_.", he whispers.

Tilting my head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

He sighs, "She called me a creeper, not a creep. This is RIDICULOUS! I don't believe anything those **dogs** tell you! They're probably telling you that he _imprinted_ on her solely to keep me away from her!"

I cut him off angrily, "For heaven's sake Edward! Imprinting is the most sacred thing to them! They _wouldn't_ lie about it!"

He snorts derisively and stands up, "So why didn't he rip me apart then? When I touched her? When I followed her? Why did he just run away with her on the back of his motorcycle? This is what happens when I cross a werewolf and his imprint? They tattle to my parents like I'm a little kid who got in trouble at school? Ohhhh, I'm shaking Carlisle."

Shoving him back down in the seat, I hiss at him, "_They_ are men of honor, and they abided by the treaty we made with their great grandfather's! That treaty, and keeping his Imprint safe were probably the _**ONLY**_ things that saved your life today Edward! Attempting a diplomatic solution does not mean that they are weak! It means that they are **smart**! If they just killed you with no warning, _no explanation_, I would likely be distraught, and I would likely want revenge because I love you like you were my own child!"

He shouts back at me, "I AM NO CHILD!"

Esme interjects, "Well you could have fooled us Edward, because right now you are acting every bit like a spoiled selfish 17yr old child would! You think that you have a right to do whatever you want because you're upset that this girl doesn't like you? It doesn't work like that! You can't FORCE her to like you!"

He turns his head, looking away guiltily, and Esme's breath catches in her throat. She chokes out, "You _tried_ didn't you? You **TRIED **to _dazzle_ her _**DIDN'T YOU**_!"

She shoves me aside and cracks Edward across the face with every bit of strength she can muster, "**HOW DARE YOU**! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FORCE THAT GIRL TO SUBMIT TO YOU!"

Her voice lowers into a dangerous hiss, "I have **never** been more _**disgusted**_ by any of my children than I am with _**you**_ right this minute! You had better _**pray**_ that Rosalie never finds out about this. After what she went through in her human life I doubt you would survive to see another day!"

I take over, "That's **enough**. Esme, go pack a bag for Edward. Clothes, and toiletries only please, he's not going on vacation. I have made arrangements with Eleazar to have him stay with them until after Thanksgiving."

Esme streaks up the stairs, and Edward gapes at me, "You're sending me away?"

Raising an eyebrow at him I reply, "Yes, just until the Thanksgiving vacation, I've arranged everything, Eleazar is taking care of faking a form letter so that it will look like you've temporarily relocated due to family issues with your biological family. Look, this solitude isn't good for you son. It's driving you to the brink of insanity. I'm looking out for all of our best interests. Spending some time with the Denali girls may give you an improved outlook. I know that you've held on to a lot of your beliefs from your human life Edward, but maybe it's time to put outdated principals away? You should try to connect with your own kind."

He scowls, "No. Tanya is vapid, and a trollop! Irina is slightly smarter, but no less _used_. And don't even get me started on **Kate**! The vulgarity in that woman's head would make a sailor blush!"

Sighing I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Edward, you are a _**VAMPIRE**_, I'm sorry to tell you son but there aren't a lot of virgin vampires in the world. I think you need to re-evaluate your selection criteria."

He scowls again, "I could run you know."

I look at him skeptically, "And where would you go? To Bella's? _She's_ not **home**. _She_ is _with_ her **wolf**. All that would await you at her home is a swift, and painful death. There are no other vampires around here Edward, all of their instincts right now will be to protect what is THEIR'S at ALL COSTS! So you run if you want, I will mourn your death my son."

He sinks back into the seat defeated, "Fine."

Esme comes back down carrying a large suitcase as though it were a feather. She hands it to me and takes Edward firmly by the arm, "I want you to take this time that you are with them, and I really want you to _try_ to form connections with them Edward. You don't have to love them, but be open to the possibility! Just because something may not last forever is no reason to write it off as not worth trying."

**A/N: Sorry about this. I honestly can't even tell you how hard it was for me to write this clip because the tone is so far removed from the true tone of the story and also from the tone of my writing in general(I don't think there's one cuss word in the whole thing), but I figured we had to have some sort of peek at what happened when Carlisle confronted Edward. Obvs this is not the end of the ginger creeper, but I felt like Bella and Paul needed some time to get to know each other and build a foundation to their relationship without a lot of external drama.**


	5. Maybe It's Not Such a Mess After All

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M and is only INTENDED for readers aged 18 and over! **

****Time skip: The Next Morning BPOV****

I wake up in Rachel's old bed and grab for my ringing phone. Looking at the screen I see that it's about 9 in the morning, and my dad is calling, "Hey Dad!"

He laughs at something Harry says, before turning his attention to me, "_Hey sweetheart. How was your night?_"

Sitting up I yawn before answering, "It was fine, Jake was great as usual. How was yours?"

He replies, "_It was fine, I watched the game and had Chinese takeout with Harry, all the typical Friday night descriptives. So Harry and I are on our way back in, we've been on the lake since 5 and nothing's biting so we figure it's time to call it a day. I'll be by Billy and Sarah's to pick you up in about an hour. Be ready to go okay?"_

Stretching I reply, "Sounds good. See you then."

I get up and go over to Rach and Bex's closet, I know that they left some clothes here when they moved and I'd rather not put my clothes from yesterday back on. Opening it up I go through what little is left on the hangers, and decide on an old worn in LPH t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants.

Going into my backpack I grab out my bra from yesterday and throw it on the bed. Stripping off the borrowed pajamas I put my bra back on and throw the tee on over it. Pulling the pants up I tie the draw string and zip my bag up again.

Going out to the kitchen I find Aunt Sarah humming a tune and making scrambled eggs. She smiles when she sees me, "Hey Bells, how was Jake for you?"

I laugh, "He's a character. I think he has a crush on me, he told Paul he was going to marry me when he gets old enough and that I'm his _best girl_ out of all _seven_ of his girls."

She laughs, "Sounds like Jake all right. I know he's going to be upset when you start dating Paul, but don't worry about him sweetie, he'll get over it."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "**When** I start dating Paul? We talked about it a little last night, he wants to take it extra slow. Prove to me that he's not going to be a player anymore. I think he's also really worried about Dad's reaction. He says that Dad's arrested him a handful of times, but that I didn't want to know why."

She rolls her eyes, "Public indecency, nudity, and trespassing would be my guesses. Don't let your dad make your choices for you Bella, or anyone for that matter. Like I told you last night, you do what your **heart** tells you, as long as you're safe and you're doing what you're doing because YOU want to do it that's what matters."

I tilt my head at her, "Am I missing something? I never took you to be one to encourage me to jump into something with a guy Aunt Sar."

She laughs and shakes her head, "Well, you know their furry secret right?"

I swallow audibly, "Yeah, that sort of came up last night. YOU know?"

She nods, "Of _course_ I know! Uncle Billy is Chief of the Tribe baby girl, we're in the loop. How are you feeling about it?"

Shrugging, I answer, "Shockingly, I'm okay with it, I mean so what if he turns into a giant hairball?"

I break off, and ask, "Wait, where's Jake? And Uncle Billy?"

She laughs, "I dropped him off for a playdate with Meggin C, and Carly about an hour ago, and your Uncle is still in bed, probably will be for at least another hour. I kinda wore him out a little last night."

I fake a gag at the TMI, and nod, "Okay, I just didn't want either of them walking in on this conversation. So like I was saying, so what if Paul turns into a giant hairball, he still has a pulse, a heartbeat, and a _**soul**_. Those are the only things I care about."

Aunt Sarah nods, "What about the rest of it?"

Tilting my head in confusion, I ask, "What rest of it?"

She groans, "Nevermind."

Looking at her skeptically, I reply, "Nuh uh. C'mon Aunt Sarah, you can't just segue with that and then drop it."

She puts on this faux look of innocence, "I just meant about you and Paul. What about that?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I'm still not completely comfortable with his past. I mean, can he even **be** _tested_ for STD's? Or do I just trust that he's clean?"

She laughs, "Bella part of their wolf thing is super healing that, along with the severe temperature makes it nearly impossible for them to catch anything."

Well that's a relief, because I'm pretty sure there's a reason why Lauren and Jess go down to the clinic like clockwork every month or so. That leads to another question though, "What about protection? I mean, Dad's had me on the pill since I was 15 or whatever, he didn't want me to wind up like Renee with a baby and a husband and hating my life, but with their body temperature wouldn't condoms melt?"

Aunt Sarah looks uncomfortable, but as she always has she answers my question honestly, "I believe latex condoms would melt from their temperatures, but there are other options out there. Lambskin condoms don't protect against STD's but that's a moot point for them, they obviously wouldn't melt, and they _do_ protect against pregnancy. If the idea of that grosses you out I think Polyurethane is also an option."

I nod, and she asks, "Bella, I know that this is weird for us to talk about but do you think you'll sleep with him before the Cullen comes back after Thanksgiving?"

I'm sure that my eyes are bulging as I look at her and she looks strangely hopeful? Like she wants me to say yes, I just shrug, "I really don't know Aunt Sar. Probably not though, I mean don't get me wrong, Paul _definitely_ affects me, I think I'd have to be dead for him not to. But I want it to be the real deal, you know?"

She bites her lip as if wondering whether or not to tell me something, finally she looks up, "Bella, did they tell you _why_ the Cullen is obsessed with you?"

Shrugging I answer, "Paul said his 'dad' thinks he's just really lonely, and that time with his own kind or whatever will help him to move on."

She looks really uncomfortable now, "Well, that may be part of it. The other part is that, well, you're a virgin."

My mouth drops open, and I gape at her in shock, "What does THAT matter!"

She puts her arm around my shoulder, "Well our legends tell that the sweetest, most satiating and delicious blood for them comes from young virgin girls, and that the vampire covets that blood above all else. Apparently you are the _only_ virgin left in Forks High's senior class."

Well shit. Biting my lip, I ask, "So, you think that I should jump on Paul just to take care of my little hymen problem? I mean shit, that's not fair to either of us. Wait. Is that why he's been trying to be all sweet with me? Is he playing me just to take my v-card so he won't have to worry about my safety?"

Aunt Sarah's eyes widen, but as soon as she opens her mouth I hear my dad's cruiser horn honking. I grab my backpack, and she grabs my arm, "Bella that's NOT why Paul is interested in you."

I nod, not really believing her, but I don't want my Dad to come in here, "Alright. I'll see you later Aunt Sar, tell Uncle Billy I said bye."

She nods and I grab my boots from beside the door, and run barefoot out the door.

****Time skip Paul POV****

I had run patrol last night from just after 11 when I left Bella at the Black's to about 6 in the morning. Mmm, Bella. She was something else that was for sure. I don't know if it's the imprint or if it would be like this with her anyway, but damn did sitting with her in my arms feel like home, and this coming from a kid who really never felt like he _had _a home.

My dad pounds on the door, yelling, "_PAULY_! Get your ass out of bed and get down to the fucking hardware store! I want those fucking holes in your wall patched up before you do ANYTHING else today!"

Dragging my naked ass out of bed I throw on a pair of boxers and slide the deadbolt out before I open the door to find him standing there in jeans and a black wife beater. Oh good, it looks like he's gunna head into the shop today.

For all the drinking he's done over the years, surprisingly my dad's managed to stay in okay shape, he's got a bit of a beer gut but nothing that you would call him a slob or anything over. He's about 6'2 and pushin maybe 220 but a lot of it is muscle left over from his football days. I tell him, "I need cash to get the supplies."

He eyes me up and down, but I guess with my muscles out on display he doesn't feel like mixing it up right now, "Grab some out of the kitty. Don't you dare go out and buy drugs with it either boy, you hear me? I'm gunna be searching your room for needles and roids while you're gone so you better hide anything you don't want me to see."

It's nice to know he cares I guess. Rolling my eyes, I answer, "Whatever, you know half the point of surprise inspections is that I'm not supposed to have time to hide shit. By the way dad, I'm not roiding, I promise. The only drug I use is pot, and you know that."

He waves me off, "Yeah, yeah."

I rub the back of my neck and figure I better tell him about Bella before I bring her over here to a disaster of a first meeting, "Uh, Dad."

He tilts his head to look up at me, "Yeah son?"

I exhale loudly, "I'm kind of seeing someone. I want to bring her over here to meet you, and mom too I guess. You have to tone it down though with the drinking. She's special."

He snorts, "Special? You're only 18 Pauly! What do you know about _special_! Besides, I thought you were smarter than all that happily ever after bullshit! You look at your mother and me, **that's** what believing in _special_ gets you. Don't you **ever** think that I regret having you though son, I know I'm not the best dad, I know I was rough on you at times but I wanted you to grow up tough, strong, stronger than me."

Nodding, I sigh, I've heard it all before of course, his little speech. His rant about how miserable my mother makes him, how he wanted to do more with his life. I roll my eyes, "Dad, all due respect, Bella isn't mom, and I'm _not_ you. I don't have dreams of getting off the res, going out and doing all these fantastical things like you did. All I want is to find the right girl, settle down, and have a happy life right here! Seriously Dad, I love you, and I'm 18 now. If you want to leave, then leave. Forget about mom, go out, and start your life, you're not even 40 yet! Be happy."

He sighs, "You're a good kid Pauly. Sometimes I think **all three of us** forget that, but underneath all the hard knocks I gave you, you're a great kid, and I love you. If you think that this girl is the one that you can have your happy life with then you tell me what night you want to bring her over and I promise you I will be on my best behavior. Can't make any guarantees for your mother though."

He waits a beat, "So who is this girl anyway? Where'd you meet her? How long has it been going on?"

I laugh, "Her name is Bella Swan, and she's Chief Swan's daughter. I met her at school, yesterday. Nothing is really happening _yet_, but it will. She's really something special dad. I really think she may be _it_ for me."

His face shows the surprise before he start to all out howl with laughter, "Are you. Ahaha. Fuckin. Hahaha. Kidding. Me! Chief. Hahaha. _Chief Swan's_ _**DAUGHTER!**_ Oh man, Pauly, my boy! You had better tell her to hide his gun the first time she brings _**YOU**_ home! Hasn't he picked you up like 10 times in the last 5 months after catchin you out banging whatever broad you happened to pick up?"

Grinning shamefacedly I shrug, "Yeah, she knows. She's not happy about it, but she knows."

Dad waves me off, "I never understood why you wanted to get your fuck on out in the open like that, you got a perfectly good bed right in there, shit I woulda made myself scarce if you wanted to bring a girl back here. Woulda gone out to the bar or down to Tommy's place to watch a movie and knock a few back."

He's referring to Tommy Tompkins, Jared's dad, and my old man's best friend for over 30 years. Unlike my dad though, who gets a little quicker to use his fists when he's drunk, ol' Tommy T is one of those happy singing drunks. I shrug, "Why would I wanna bring some skeazer skank bimbo whose name I barely know back to my house? The whole point of bein the love em and leave em type is that they're not supposed to be able to find me afterwards."

Dad raises his eyebrows laughing, "Yeah I guess I get your point. This new girl though, she's different huh."

I laugh, "Yeah, she's different. First girl I've met in over a year who wasn't ready and willing to jump on my dick without a second thought. You goin into the shop?"

He nods, "Yep. You wanna come in? Get something done?"

As much as I would love to get another tat, with the wolf all my tattoos need to be done the old way, or with specialized equipment. My dad doesn't know how to do them the old way, and how would I explain the need for specialized equipment? So in the end I'm just shit out of luck. I shake my head in the negative, "Nah, the one is fine for me."

He nods a bit sadly. I know he wants to give me a tat, hell I want him to give me one, it's just not in the cards unless Billy, Harry, and Old Quil decide we can tell our parents, and with me and Jared in the Pack the odds of that happening are about nine zillion to one against.

Dad heads out and I grab my phone and send Bella a text, '_Hey cutie, u wanna take a ride to the hardware store with me? I have to do some home improvement today. Maybe we can hang for a while.'_

****Bella POV****

Sitting with my dad in the living room my phone beeps and my heart rate jumps as I see it's a message from Paul asking if I want to go to the store with him and then maybe hang for a while.

Shit. I send him one back, '_Have to talk to my dad first. Will txt you when I'm ready.'_

He hits me back a minute later, '_okay, be waitin on you.'_

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to dad, "So uh, did you know that one of the boys from the Res transferred up to Forks High?"

Dad scowls, "Yeah, can't say I'm too happy about you goin to school with a boy like that."

I sigh, "A boy like what? He's in most of my classes and he seems to be really nice. He gave me a ride to Sam and Leah's yesterday."

Dad's scowl deepens, "Yeah, I got a call about that, I don't want you on the back of **anyone's** motorcycle Bella, but _especially not_ Paul Dixon Jr's. Do you understand me?"

It's my turn to scowl now, "What's wrong with Paul? And it had better be something more than what you may, or may not have busted him doing down on the Res, Dad. I know about his past, it may not thrill me, but he was honest with me. He told me you don't like him much, you're entitled to your feelings but don't forget that I'm seventeen dad. I'm more than old enough to choose my own boyfriends."

His face turns bright red and then goes purple as the vein in his forehead throbs with rage, "If you think for one second that I'll give you my blessing to date Paul Dixon you are out of your damn mind little girl! You may be seventeen and you may _**think**_ you're old enough to make your own decisions in that department but you're still **my **_**daughter**_ and you're still a minor, and as long as you live under _this _roof you will abide by **my **rules! Now why can't you date a **nice** boy? Like that Cullen boy who stopped over here yesterday?"

I can't even help the gag that escapes me, "Dad! You want to know about Edward Cullen? From the minute he moved here he's followed me around like a disgusting puppy! He stares at me constantly, and asks me out at least 3x a day! I've turned him down REPEATEDLY, I started out very nice about it but he wouldn't take a hint! I had to run from class to class avoiding him as best I could because he would try to get me cornered and I was afraid of what he'd do to me if he managed."

I take a deep breath, Dad looks concerned, and I hope I'm getting through to him as I continue, "Don't you remember when I called you freaking out because he was trying to break into our yard?"

Finally he says, "Fine, I guess I wouldn't want you to date him either, but please Bella, _**anyone**_ but Paul Dixon! I'm begging you baby girl, you don't _know_ him, the things I've caught him doing! Sometimes with 2 girls at once!"

I roll my eyes, "You think I don't know about that? Shit Dad, those two girls were Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley! They bragged all over SCHOOL about what they were doing with him! Shit, they didn't even know his name! They just called him 'Nameless Quileute Sex God'! So don't tell me I don't know, because I know _EVERYTHING!_ You're the one who doesn't know! Paul and I _**aren't**_ dating right now, we're just talking, it was HIS idea to take things super slow so that he could prove to me that I was _different_ to him than them! I love you Dad, but I WANT to get to know him, I want to see what develops there, and I'm **not asking **for your blessing! He's friends with Leah's husband Sam, he's also friends with Kay's son Embry, and even Aunt Sarah likes him! She let me have him over there last night so that I could help him with his homework! You know she never lets me have friends over there when I'm babysitting, male OR female!"

Dad harrumphs, but I know I've got him. He sighs, "I just don't want to see him hurt you Bella, but you're a big girl, and I guess you'll just have to learn for yourself what an asshole he is. When he breaks your heart you can come cry on my shoulder, but don't forget that I told you this would end in heartbreak."

Nodding, I roll my eyes, "That's fine. Whatever you say dad. I'm hanging out with him today so I'll be back later."

His face is red, and angry but he just nods. It's hard for me to argue with him, he's my dad and I love him to bits, but I'm not going to let him dictate who I should and shouldn't spend time with. Especially when his judgment is so skewed that he'd prefer that I spend time with a manipulative ginger fuckhead **bloodsucker **like Edward Cullen.

I'm still wearing one of the twins' clothes so I shoot Paul a text telling him to give me about an hour to get ready and for him to come to my house. He sends me one back saying that's fine and that he'll get directions from Leah.

I shower quickly and grab my clothes, pulling on a short black mini and a fitted grey striped t-shirt with a scooped v-neck. I dry my hair quickly and brush it into place, letting it fall in waves around my face and down my back, before grabbing a tube of dr. pepper flavored lip balm and applying a layer to my lips.

I stick the lip balm along with my phone in my purse and slip on a pair of black no show socks and my black and pink sneakers. I hear a car pull up in front of the house and run downstairs so that in case it's Paul he won't have to be alone with my dad.

He knocks on the door and I go to answer it but Dad beats me to the punch. He opens the door with a scowl on his face, "Dixon."

Paul gulps audibly, "Chief Swan. How are you today, sir?"

Dad narrows his eyes in anger, "I'd be a lot better if **you** weren't sniffing around _my daughter_."

He stands aside and grudgingly lets Paul in. Paul for his part doesn't even look offended. He regards dad calmly, "Look, Chief Swan, I know that you don't like me. Hell if I were you, I wouldn't like me either. Telling you that I'm not the same guy I was even last week isn't going to do any good. All I'm asking is for the opportunity to prove it, both to you, and to Bella. Bella is special to me, more special than either of you know. I just want the opportunity to prove it."

I'm shocked when dad looks moved, he responds gruffly, "Look, whether or not you've changed is obviously yet to be seen. I swear on all that is sacred that if you hurt my daughter in **any** way, jail will be the least of your worries. If I catch you out with another girl while I know you and Bella are _talking_, if I hear that you've been pressuring her, or if I catch the two of you out in public and you're showing her as little respect as you've shown the other girls you've been with I will put a bullet in you. You got that?"

Paul nods, "Yes, sir. I've got it."

I grab Paul's arm, "Okay great, we're gonna go now."

Turning to my dad I scowl, but I know he's only being a jerk because he loves me and my eyes are soft, "Love you Daddy, I'll be home later."

He calls after me, "I want you in the house by 11:30 Bella!"

I call back "Sure, sure Dad!"

Finally he shuts the door leaving Paul and I alone on the porch. Paul takes my hand gently and leads me down the steps to an old beat up muscle car. It's not pretty, the paint is matte black instead of glossy, it's just cool and dangerous looking, kind of like Paul himself.

He opens the door for me and I get in. Paul shuts the door and runs around to the other side of the car and gets in the driver's seat. He starts it up and the engine is loud and angry sounding. I notice that he has a stereo system installed, and he puts in a cd, and turns the volume on it down so that we can still talk.

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye as pulls onto the road, "You look great Bella."

Smiling at him, I reply, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

Honestly he looks fucking sexy as hell in his worn in black jeans that fit like they were made for him, and a plain white tee that hugs his muscles in all the right ways. He drives much slower than he did on the bike and I relax in my seat listening to the music.

Paul pulls into the parking lot at the hardware store and parks the car. We get out and he takes my hand as we go into the store. I ask, "So what do you have to fix?"

He laughs sheepishly, "I kind of put a couple of holes in my wall when Sam told me I had to go to Forks high school on Thursday night. Dad wasn't too happy about it. Thank god mom wasn't home or it woulda been worse."

His tone turns serious, "Look, Bella, I have to warn you, my family is kind of a train wreck. My dad drinks too much, and has a tendency to turn violent when he's drunk, shit even when he's not drunk he can have a heavy hand. Don't get me wrong we have a pretty decent relationship, and I love him, but there's a reason I am the way I am. My mom is a nurse up at Forks hospital, and she basically only comes home to sleep. The times she IS home she and my dad fight like a house on fire because they got pregnant too young, married too young, and neither one of them was willing to walk away. I'm not a believer in staying together for the 'kids' because it's the kids who are the ones who suffer when the parents are in a shitty loveless marriage."

I nod, "I can understand that. My mom walked out on Dad and me when I was 5. She tried to take me with her but Dad basically told her to fuck off because she didn't even know where she was going, she just knew she was leaving. I used to go out and visit her a couple of times a year, she was living in this little efficiency apartment in Arizona with no air conditioning, and a string of low life boyfriends. I haven't seen her for 3 years though. I caught one of her boyfriends spying on me in the shower. When I complained to her she just laughed it off. Dad wasn't laughing when I told him though, and neither was the Family Court judge when he cut her visitation. Don't worry about me and your family Paul, I'm used to the not so happy ending."

He nods, "I'm surprised your dad didn't go down there, and kill the bastard. Not to mention your mom."

Shrugging, I reply, "He wanted to, trust me on that. Uncle Billy and Aunt Sarah convinced him that it wasn't worth it."

We get to the aisle that Paul needs and he picks up a drywall repair kit along with a bucket of ready mix spackle. I follow him up to the register, and he pays quickly and we head back out to the car.

****Short time skip Paul POV****

Pulling up back at my house I groan to see my mom's car in the drive. Shit, I'm going to catch hell for the holes in the wall, even if I'm fixing them. Turning to Bella I say, "Umm, so it looks like my mom's home. If you want I can drop you over at Leah and Sam's to wait for me."

She shakes her head and scoffs, "No way. If we're going to do this thing I'm going to have to meet her eventually. Is she not going to like me?"

I look her over and think about the way my mom will react. She's too white(my mom thinks that white girls come down to the Res for one reason and one reason only), her skirt's too short, and her shirt's too low. Yeah, disaster waiting to happen. Maybe we'll get lucky and mom will be asleep.

Sighing I answer, "Honestly Bell, she probably **won't** like you. Her opinion really doesn't matter to me though. As soon as she got the job at the hospital when I was around five, she left me with my dad, and damn the consequences. She's just lucky that as hard as he ever was on me, the old man loves me too much to ever really hurt me. He came close a couple of times though in the grip of a drunken black out rage. Look, whatever she says to you, just take it with a grain of salt and **know** that neither my dad or I share her beliefs."

Bella nods, "Okay. I can do that."

Taking my cell out I call my dad's shop, it rings twice, "_Dixon Tattooing."_

I take a breath, "Hey Dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that mom's home. Also Bella is with me so try not to pre-game too much okay?"

Dad groans a bit, "_Shit. Call me back and let me know how long she's going to be there, I might just go over to Tommy's if she'll be there long._"

I tell him I will and hang the phone up. Getting out of the car I go over to open Bella's door but she beats me to the punch. She gets out and I take her hand as I lead her to the door. Listening I hear deep, even breathing coming from the bedroom. Exhaling a sigh of relief I turn to Bella, "She's asleep. C'mon."

Pulling her lightly I bring her into my room and shut the door sliding the deadbolt home.

****Bella POV****

Paul locks his door, and I look around his room: The brown walls are dark, deep, and warm like his eyes. The carpet on the floor is a deep tan much lighter than the walls but it contrasts well.

He has a really big bed, almost double what I have in my room at home, and it's made up with tan sheets, and a deep brown comforter along with a half a dozen pillows in cases that match the sheets. There's a dresser in the corner with a plain white lamp on it, as well as an overhead light with a ceiling fan.

The only place to sit is the bed and I eye it warily. Paul sees me wrinkling my nose at it, and laughs, "I've never brought a girl back here before Bella. Honest to God, you can ask my dad when he gets here if you don't believe me."

Smiling at him I go over and sit down on it. The scent of him envelops me and I feel my heartbeat speed up and my panties become moist. Remembering about his extrasensory powers I feel my face burn red, and I really wish that the bed would swallow me up so that I can die of embarrassment in peace.

Paul abruptly turns to me from his place by the wall where he was surveying the damage, and his eyes are dark with lust. He comes over and sits close beside me, and my heart rate jumps again. Biting my lip I hold my thighs tight together as my body responds to his closeness. I haven't forgotten about my conversation with Aunt Sarah this morning.

Scooting away from him I ask, "Do you just want to sleep with me so that I'm not vampire bait anymore?"

He looks confused, so I elaborate, "Aunt Sarah told me that at least part of why Cullen is obsessed with me is because I'm a virgin. I'm not going to _use you_ to pop my cherry, and I hope that you don't just want to sleep with me so that you don't have to worry about my safety anymore. I didn't ask you for help, you DON'T have to worry about me."

He shakes his head, "I don't **just** want to sleep with you, Bella. That's _not_ why I brought you here. I just want to get to know you. Cullen is going to be gone until after the Thanksgiving break, if we do end up sleeping together before then it will be because _we_ **want** to. I like you. A lot."

****Paul POV****

Bella smiles at me and I feel my heart swell, she looks so fucking sexy sitting on my bed, and the way she smells, it's just amazing. A heady mix of cotton candy and vanilla that I can tell is her perfume, possibly a matching shower gel, along with a light floral milk scent that is her shampoo, and underneath it all, the light slightly musky clean scent of female arousal.

Moving closer to her I cup her jaw, and tilt her face up to mine as I bring my mouth down on hers. Her lips are soft and pliant and the electricity that I feel is something I've never felt before, with anyone. It must be part of the imprint, this low humming current like a low grade electric shock that is passing between us as my mouth explores hers. I hum low in the back of my throat as I dart my tongue out to lick her lips.

Bella's lips part and her tongue snakes out to meet mine, it lightly strokes over my lips before darting into my mouth to stroke over mine. She whimpers into my mouth and I lose all coherent thought as I lay back and pull her on top of me.

I can feel her pressed against me her small hands tangling in my short hair tugging gently as she nips my lip, I know that she can feel me hot and hard against her as I roll her onto her back so that I'm on top of her. Stroking my hands through her long hair and down over her shoulders to cup her breast she moans louder and instinct takes over as she wraps her legs around my waist and bucks her hips against me.

We're lost in ourselves for I don't even know how long just making out on my bed as we moan into each other's mouths. I'm broken out of my lust induced haze by a sharp rapping on my door, "Paul Dixon! I don't know who you have in there, but you better knock it off! Open this door right now!"

Shit. I let out a low growl at my mother's timing, though thankfully the sound of her sharp voice kills my hard on, and Bella freezes beneath me. It's like watching a drowning person wake up, her eyes widen, and she blushes her face going a beautiful pink as she bites her lip.

I hop up off of her and she stands up quickly smoothing down her shirt, fixing her hair, and tugging her skirt down into place. She fixes the blanket hurriedly flicking it up over the sheets and sitting down with her legs tight together and affecting an innocent expression.

I pull the deadbolt on my door and open it, my voice coming out in a growl, "Can I help you?"

My mother is a slim woman of about 5'7 with piercing green eyes and light brown hair, she's a good looking woman, and she's young, only 36. Dad knocked her up about 2 months before his eighteenth birthday, their birthdays are within a week of each other, and he married her just as soon as she turned 18 without a word to either set of parents. My dad's parent's hated my mom, and they hadn't believed that I was his until the minute I was born, and I looked almost exactly like him with his deep brown eyes, and a tuft of straight jet black hair.

She narrows her eyes in a glare at me, as I notice she's dressed in the light pink scrubs that are her uniform as a delivery nurse, "Who do you have in there with you?"

I narrow mine back at her, as far as I'm concerned she lost her right to ask me questions about my life when she essentially stopped being a part of it when I was a child. Grudgingly I answer, "My girlfriend is hanging out keeping me company while I fix the holes in the wall like Dad asked me to. He wants to know when you're leaving again by the way."

She looks angry, "_What holes_!"

I roll my eyes at her, "The ones that I put in the wall the day before yesterday. Don't trouble yourself about it, I'm fine, and the walls will be fine in about an hour."

She scoffs, "Unless you get caught up with your _girlfriend_ you mean? I heard you both moaning through the wall, Paul. Don't go getting yourself stuck in the same situation your dad did."

I laugh, "Oh, you mean the situation you put him in when you skipped your pills? Bella and I _aren't_ you and dad. We've only just started seeing each other anyway. Mind your own business."

Her voice is cold as she snaps, "You watch your mouth with me, Son. I'm not your father, I won't tolerate your smart fucking mouth. You are** my SON**, as such you **ARE my business**!"

I can't even help the cold snort of laughter that escapes me, "Oh, I guess that's why you left me with Dad the minute you got that job and damn the **fact** that he was a dangerous drunk at times. You effectively walked out on us **both** when I was 5 and you started working as much as you possibly could. Don't give me any of that shit that we needed the money either, I started doing the bills with Dad when I was 12 and you and I both know that you never put your money into the house, and we were more than secure without your money. Why don't you just do all of us a favor, and move out for real? I'm not a kid anymore, you guys don't need to stay together 'for _my benefit'_ anymore."

Stepping aside, I see her eye Bella who is pretending that she can't hear us sitting on the edge of my bed, and her eyes narrow, "you think that little slut is going to be with you very long Paul? I can almost guarantee you that as soon as her daddy starts throwing a shit fit that she'll walk away from you. I've told you at least 20 times that white folks only mess around on the Res, they don't stay for the long haul."

It's like a switch is kicked in my brain, "You were foolin around on dad weren't you. Back in the day. That's why Grandma and Grandpa D didn't think I was dad's until I was born. You were fuckin around with a Forks guy."

She narrows her eyes, "You do what you want. You will anyway. Tell your father I'll be gone till the end of next week. I'm on shift for the next 10 days, I'm picking up some additional shifts, and I'll sleep in the on call room at the hospital."

She leans past me and sneers at Bella, "I don't know what you're looking for down here little girl, but I don't appreciate you bringing your little skank ass into my house. I'm sure your own parents will be happier when you're done slumming it."

Bella doesn't even look phased, she contemptuously rolls her eyes, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Dixon. Though I think it's kind of sad that you think I'm '_slumming it'_ with your **son**."

Mom looks pissed but just turns on her heel and walks away. She grabs her jacket and goes out the door slamming it behind her. I turn my attention back to the wall sighing. Turning back to her I remember what Sam said about her being angrier when the truth about the Imprint comes out and that I kept it from her.

She catches my eye, "What's going on Paul?"

I sigh, and go over to sit next to her again, "There's something that I need to tell you."

She tilts her head and purses her lips in confusion, "Okay… What is it?"

Pausing I finally ask, "Did you ever wonder _why_ we told you the truth about us? What it was about you that made it okay for us to tell you?"

She shrugs, "I guess I figured it was because of Cullen. Is that not why? I mean I'm sure it's a secret but your parents and stuff know, right?"

Shaking my head, "No, the only people who know besides the Pack themselves are The Elders, your Aunt Sarah, and Leah. Leah only knows because she's special."

Bella nods, "Because her dad is an Elder?"

I shake my head again, "No. Her brother Seth doesn't know about us, neither does Sue."

She thinks, "Well then is it because we're kind of dating?"

I wave my hand in the half and half gesture, "Sort of. But no. Embry's girlfriend Veronica has no idea, neither does my best friend Jared's girlfriend Amy."

She looks very confused now, "Well then why me?"

I clear my throat, "Well. You're _special_, like Leah. There's a wolf thing, it's called Imprinting, and it's what happens when a wolf finds his soul mate. He looks into her eyes and she is the only thing that matters, he'll be whatever she wants him to be, friend, or lover, but he _needs_ to be around her."

Her jaw drops and she takes a shallow staggering breath, "So you. You Imprinted? On me?"

I nod, "Yes."

She bites her lip, "So if you hadn't Imprinted on me you wouldn't be interested in me? It's just the wolf that needs me?"

Shaking my head I vehemently say, "No! That's **not** why I'm interested in you! Christ, the minute I heard you speak I was intrigued, you could tell I was listening to you talking to your friends in the hall. I turned around and I wanted to see you but your friends had dragged you down the hall. I saw you from behind and I thought you were gorgeous, your body is bangin Bella. You're beautiful, and I woulda wanted to get to know you regardless!"

She looks happy, but confused, "The other girls though, Embry and your friend Jared's girlfriends, what about them? What happens when they find _their_ Imprints? Why are they staying with those girls when they know it will only end in heartbreak?"

I shrug, "I can't answer for them B, from all the legends we've heard Imprinting is supposed to be rare. I guess Em, and J just aren't willing to throw their relationships away for girls that they may or may not **ever** find. For my part I never was one for relationships, and then with the threat of imprinting I didn't want to lead anyone on. I guess maybe I just had a feeling that it would happen to me, someday, and I didn't want to take the chance."

She smiles at me and my heart swells, "So, we're soul mates?"

I nod, "Yeah, we are. You're not upset? You don't feel like I'm taking your life away from you?"

She looks horrified, "What? No! Why would you ask that?"

I sigh, "Well, because you'll never be able to leave this area. My life is here, and I need you here with me. Imprinting is something that can be seen as both a blessing, and a curse. I can't be away from you for too long now that I've found you, it would cause both of us physical pain. Sam has described it as a deep ache in the heart. If you were ever to be hurt, I would feel it, like an alarm to my system. If you are in danger, the wolf will know, not deeply right now, but once the bond is cemented it will be a lot more pronounced."

She sighs and I'm surprised when it sounds like relief, "Honestly, I never wanted to go away to college or anything like that. It's something that Dad and I have argued about, I just have no idea what I want to do with my life other than someday being a wife and a mom. Those are the only two things that I've wanted with absolute certainty. Just that simple small town life. He thinks that I'm going to wake up one day and think that it's not enough. That I'll be like Renee and leave my family. He doesn't understand that it's truly what I want. The other stuff, I can figure out as I go along."

I laugh, "You sound like Leah. Maybe that's just part of the imprint, finding the girl who's going to be happy with the life we can give them. I mean as far as work goes, we'll never be rich, but we'll never be poor either. The tribe gives us a stipend to help with food, Sam has his own construction company, Embry is Sam's half brother and he works with him. Jared and I do a lot of automotive work. His dad owns a shop and he taught us everything he knows about cars and motorcycles. I also do tattooing with my dad. I'm actually really good at it. Good enough that he wants me to come with him and help out when he does Bike Week next summer. You'll be 18 by then right?"

She shakes her head, "No, I only turned 17 a month ago. September 13th."

I groan a little, "Well maybe by then your dad will like me. Or I could go and run back every night to see you."

She giggles, and leans forward to press her lips to mine before pulling back, and saying, "I'm sure that it'll be fine, we'll figure it out when we get to it. So. Is there anything else I need to know about this imprint stuff?"

I bite my lip, "Well, there's marking."

She arches an eyebrow at me, "Marking huh? What's that? You don't have to piss on me or something do you?"

Laughing, I shake my head, "No, no watersports involved. It's kind of like the wolf claiming you as his wife. When we have sex in a certain position the wolf will make himself known, and I'll bite you on the back of the neck down low where it flows into your shoulder, then I'll lick it to heal it. The resulting scar is the Mark. It will be super sensitive to my touch, it will connect us to each other even more in the spiritual sense, you'll be able to feel me the way that I can feel you. Your temperature will raise about 2 degrees, and you'll have a certain amount of extra healing. The Mark itself will be 2 degrees hotter than the rest of your body. It also makes you my wife in the eyes of the tribe, and means that all of our children will get full tribal benefits."

She nods, "Okay, I can live with that."

I can't believe she's being this calm about it all, even Leah freaked out a little bit. I lean in to kiss her again, giving myself over to the feel of her mouth against mine before I pull back, "You're really good with weird Baby Bell, I'm glad that you're mine."

She snuggles up against me and kisses my neck before whispering, "I'm glad you're mine too Paul. Maybe this whole thing isn't going to be as big a mess as it first seemed."


	6. Imprint Mess

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and is not intended, or appropriate, for readers under 18 years of age!**

****Time skip Wednesday morning Paul POV****

I pull into the parking lot on my bike, and park. I'm early, and I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize that all traces of leech stink have finally dissipated from the grounds. The last 3 days have been the best days I've had at a school for a long time. Having all my classes with Bella kept me calm, I'd only been in one minor scrape, and that was with Newton over the way he was eyeing up Bella's legs in the short black and purple checked mini-skirt that she wore yesterday.

It had only been a light shoving match, and when the lunch monitor came over we had both played nice and laughed it off, so neither of us got into any real trouble. I go up by the side of the field next to the school and sit on the wooden fence, it groans and creaks a little underneath me but it holds up.

I grab a bottle of water out of my backpack and drink half of it in one gulp, while keeping an eye on the parking lot for Angela's beat up Ford. Relaxing, I sip the water, I had pretty successfully avoided the Skank Twins for the last 3 days, Skank number 1, the blonde, had been absent the last two days so that made it easier to avoid the brunette.

I guess today was not going to be my lucky day though. I recognize Blonde Skank's outdated red Honda as it pulls into the lot and parks next to my bike. Turning towards the school I hope they'll just leave me alone.

Taking a mouthful of water my silent morning is broken by the nasal annoyance of Blondie Skank's voice, "Hey Pauly."

Setting my face in an annoyed scowl I turn to face them, and lose the mouthful of water in a shocked spit take all over their legs. Holy shit! What the fuck are these girl's thinking! They're both dressed in the shortest fucking skirts I've ever seen outside of a porno mag, and their shirts are barely there half button downs that tie under their breasts.

Brunette Skank at least has the decency to look slightly ashamed, and uncomfortable, Blonde Skank on the other hand looks proud, and has about 2 pounds of makeup caked on her face. They both honestly look like they belong on the first shift at a strip club, you know, the 6 o'clock shift that the new and not quite as hot girls work because the only guys in there at that time are unemployed or underemployed losers blowing their government checks.

Blondie takes my spit take to mean that I'm feeling her look, and she comes in close brushing against me in what she means to be a seductive manner. The brunette sees the revulsion on my face and wisely hangs back, I almost feel bad for how I treated her, because she really seems like she could be a half decent human being if she stopped following Blondie Skank's example.

I turn my attention to the brunette, I remember Tyler telling me her name is Jessica, "Hey, Jessica, why do you let this two dollar whore talk you into things that you're not really down with? Stop letting her run you into the gutter where she lives."

Shoving Blonde Skank lightly away from me she stumbles on her too high heels, regains her balance, and purrs out, "Now Pauly, that's not very nice. You didn't seem to have a problem with either of us when you were fucking us all over La Push!"

Snorting derisively, I bite back, "Yeah, well, you know what they say, 'familiarity breeds contempt', and I got nothing but contempt for you now, Ho. Why don't you go find some other cock to jump on. Newton would probably do you."

I almost have to give her credit for not breaking down in tears and running away. Instead she just comes back, and rubs her breasts against my arm, as she says, "Mike Newton is a boy, I want a man. A big, strong man, with big, strong hands, and a big, thick cock."

Rolling my eyes I shake my head, "Bitch, please, you're humiliating yourself. It's _over_! **Move the fuck on**! I never promised you **anything**, you knew the terms up front, it's over when I say it's over, and _**I'M SAYING IT'S OVER**_!"

She actually starts to climb on my lap, and I grab her roughly by her hips, and push her back, and that's when I hear the sweetest voice in the world saturated with hurt and confusion ask, "Paul? What are you doing?"

Bella is standing there looking at me horrified in a pair of light pink rave pants tucked into steel toe boots, and a tight black tee that stops about an inch and a half above the waist of her pants. Angela is standing next to her looking shocked, and slightly pissed wearing a similar outfit though her pants are black, and her tee is blue, I guess from their vantage point it looks like I'm pulling Blonde Skank towards me rather than pushing her away. Shit. I shove her back putting too much force into it and she falls on her ass hard. Standing up I defend myself, "Bella! It's not what it looks like!"

She arches an eyebrow at me, and tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Oh it's not? So you weren't just pawing at her while she's barely half dressed?"

Blondie is smirking like it's her birthday and Christmas on the same day. Pulling herself up off the ground she starts to talk, "Just tell her the truth Paul, what difference does it make?"

Her friend cuts her off angrily, "Christ, Lauren! Bella, Paul's telling the truth. Lauren tried to climb onto his lap and he grabbed her hips to push her away! Shit."

She turns to look at me for a second, "You're right. What the hell am I doing? Christ, look at me! My mom is going to ground my ass for the rest of the _year_ if she sees me in this get up! Not to mention that Principal Greene is going to send both our asses home, and probably give us 2 weeks worth of detention!"

She turns back to the blonde, "I'm done following you like a brainless fucking idiot! I hate who I've become! All the nasty shit I've done with you, God, Bella's right, we do deserve the way guys treat us! Congratufuckinlations Lauren, you've made it so that no guy in the whole town, or down on the Res will ever look at us as serious girlfriend material!"

Blondie looks taken aback, but then her eyes narrow in anger, "Bitch! You _owe_ me! I did **EVERYTHING** for you! Took your worthless ass, and made you popular!"

Jessica snorts, "_POPULAR_? Popular with _who_? Our friends who we've known since fucking **kindergarten** _barely_ tolerate our presence, **ALL **the rest of the girls in school **HATE** us because we've slept with their boyfriends, or their friend's boyfriends! The _guys_ who we sleep with end up hating us because the one's who aren't as **smart** as Paul here end up getting the fucking clap! I've been on more antibiotics in the last_ year_ then ever before in my **life**! God, doesn't it bother **you** that the staff at the fucking _clinic_ knows us better than our own fucking parents? I'm not doing this anymore! Paul made it perfectly clear that he isn't interested in either of us! He likes Bella! She obviously likes him too, so why can't you just let them be happy! Stop being a selfish whore your whole life Lauren!"

Bella and Angela are staring at her in shock, hell I think even I'm staring at her with my jaw dropped open. Angela moves over to her, "Come on Jess, I have an extra gym uniform that you can wear today, it's still early, no one else has to see you in that outfit. We'll just tell people that something spilled all over your regular clothes and ruined them."

She looks at Angela in grateful surprise, "Thanks Ang. Really. You don't have to do this, I know that I've been a royal fucking bitch to you over the last couple of years."

Ang waves her off, "Don't worry about it, we haven't been the best friends we could have been either. We should have tried harder to talk to you about what you were doing."

Bella nods, "Thanks for telling me the truth, Jess. I should have known that Paul was telling the truth. I was being an insecure twat."

They smile at each other and Angela pulls Jessica in towards the gym leaving Lauren glaring after them. Bella turns to face her, "Lauren, I'm going to tell you this one time, so listen up. Paul is with me. You go near him again, and I'll knock your fucking teeth down your ugly skank throat! That's your one fucking warning bitch, make sure you fucking heed it!"

Lauren's scowl deepens and she starts to retort when Principal Greene approaches us, his eyes wide with shock, and anger, "Miss Mallory! You have one opportunity to go home and change. You better be quick about it because if you come in late I'm going to call your parents and tell them exactly why you have 2 weeks worth of detention, and if you **ever** come to school dressed in such a manner again it will be a weeks suspension, do you understand?"

She gulps and nods, before turning on her heel and walking away quickly. Principal Greene looks at Bella, and I, "Move it along you two, no loitering."

We nod and he marches back inside. I grab Bella's waist and bring her in close to me as I inhale her scent, "How could you think I'd want to touch her Bella?"

She wraps her arms around my neck, whispering close to my ear, "I know, I'm sorry Paul. It was a knee jerk reaction. I should have known better. Please forgive me?"

Laughing a little I pull back to look at her, "All is forgiven. On one condition."

She arches an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

I flash my best lady killer grin at her, "Go out with me. A real date, Saturday night, I know you sit for Jake every Friday. We can meet up during the day, maybe have a small picnic or something in the woods if it's not raining, I know a great little spot. Then we can go for dinner and a movie later on, maybe double up with Ben and Ang."

She smiles at me, biting her lip lightly, before answering, "I'd like that. So, not to be too girly or anything, but what are we? Are we still _just_ talking?"

My arms tighten around her waist slightly, and I lean in to kiss her softly, before saying, "I don't want to be. I want you to be my girlfriend. Officially and stuff."

A thousand watt smile lights up her face as she nods, "Okay, then it's official, I'm your girlfriend, and you're my boyfriend."

I pull her in and kiss her as the warning bell rings. Pulling away, she exclaims, "Shit, we're gunna be late!"

Thinking quickly, I sling her over my shoulder and run in carrying her bag in my free hand as she laughs shrieking and beating her fists against my shoulder. Arriving outside the door to our homeroom I set her down, take her hand, and pull her into the room just before the bell rings.

****Time skip Bella POV****

The bell rings signifying the end of math, and I shove my book into my bag. I hadn't been able to pay attention all period anyway. To my absolute horror, I found myself doodling Paul's name all over my notebook every time the pen hit the paper. I know he saw it, and I know my face was bright red.

He wraps an arm around my waist and walks me to the caf. We go to our table, and sit down waiting for the others. Ang and Ben arrive next, and Ben greets us, "Hey, you guys buying today?"

Paul gets up, "I am.", he turns to me, "Can I get you a drink or something?"

I nod, "Grab me a peach Snapple if they have it?"

He nods, and follows Ben to get on line. Ang sits down next to me on the other side, "Sooo… I'm waiting…"

We laugh, and I ask, "What are you waiting for?"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm **waiting** for you to _tell me_ what's going on with you and the sexiest guy in the school! No offense to Ben, he's sexiest to me, but damn girl! Paul is something _else_!"

I laugh, "You have no idea, Ang."

She nods, "You're right! I don't! Because my supposed _best friend_ from **kindergarten** hasn't even bothered to **tell** me about it!"

Smiling I tell her, "Yeah well I told you that we hung out on Saturday. Friday after school he gave me a ride down to La Push. You remember my old friend down there, Leah?"

Ang nods, "Holy shit! Leah Clearwater! I haven't thought about her in like 2 and a half _years_! Did you guys run into her? How is she?"

I nod, "Yeah, she got married a couple of years ago. Her husband is a good friend of Paul's. She was worried I guess that dad wouldn't want me to be friends with her since she got married so young, she was only 17."

Ang looks shocked, "Was she pregnant?"

Shaking my head, I shrug, "No, she is now though. Her and Sam are just meant to be. I remember them from before, they're really great together."

She nods, "That's crazy though. Can you imagine getting married now?"

I shrug, "If I found the right guy I guess I could. If I knew it was forever."

Ang shakes her head, "Not me, I want to see more of the world than just this dismal rainy corner of it."

I nod, "So Friday we hung out with her and her husband for a bit, and then he came with me to babysit."

She looks shocked, "What? Your Aunt and Uncle won't even let **me** hang with you while you're sitting, but they'll let Mr. Quileute Sex God hang with you?"

I laugh, "Uncle Billy, wasn't thrilled. Aunt Sarah said it was okay though, only because Paul needed help with his school work."

She shrugs, "I guess that's fine. So I know about the hot make-out session from Saturday, what about Friday? Anything?"

I shake my head, "No, nothing, we hung out, talked, and watched TV. This morning after you guys went inside he asked me out for this Saturday though."

She squeals, "That's awesome!"

We're interrupted by Jess's arrival, she puts her bag down, and says somewhat hesitantly, "Uh, hey Bella, Ang."

Smiling at her I reply, "Hey Jess, how's your day been?"

She sits down, breathing a sigh of relief, I guess she thought we'd bitch her out but underneath Lauren's influence she's still the same harmless Jessica, and as long as she's being her true self I can be nice and forgive her for all the stupid shit she'd done to us over the last year. Tuning back into the conversation, she's still talking, "At least I won't have to change for gym today. I'll wash the uniform and bring it back to you tomorrow Ang."

Ang waves her off, "That'd be great, if you don't get to it don't worry about it though."

I look around, "Where's Lauren?"

Jess shrugs, "I told her if she couldn't be a normal human being that she shouldn't sit with us anymore. I guess she decided that she couldn't handle it."

Mike brings a chair over and sits down between Paul's empty seat, and Jessica, and Paul and Ben come back a minute later. Paul hands me the bottle of peach tea Snapple, "Here you go Bell"

I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Paul."

Tyler pulls a seat over and sits down between Paul and Mike, and starts talking as everyone shifts around to even up the space at the table, "Okay so my rents are goin out of town this weekend you guys, you know what that means, right?"

Most of us nod, and Tyler continues, "That's **right**, it means bombin-ass party at Tyler's!"

Hmm, Tyler's house parties always kick ass, it's too bad we're going to miss it, "I hate to miss it Ty, but Paul asked me on a date for Saturday."

Paul interjects, "Well wait a minute, maybe we can do both. We can catch like a 3 o'clock movie, go to dinner, go home and change, and then to Tyler's by like 8:30."

I nod, "That could work. I thought you wanted to take me someplace on the Res?"

He waves it off, "We can do that next weekend, or Sunday if we're not too hungover."

Turning to Ben he asks, "Do you and Ang want to come to PA with us? Do a double date type thing?"

Ben looks at Ang, who nods, and he turns back to Paul, "Sure, that sounds good."

I look at Ang, "So who's house are we going to stay at? I think my Dad's working an overnight Saturday night so you can come back to my house if you want, we just have to be careful about what we're doin in the house. Dad can smell a molecule of pot smoke on my clothes from like 20 feet away."

Ang shakes her head, and Jessica speaks up, "My mom is going out of town till Monday. You guys can spend the night Saturday if you want to. I'd rather not be alone the whole time anyway, and you know she doesn't give a shit what we do as long as we don't make a huge mess."

I shrug, "That's fine with me Jess."

Ang nods, "Me too. Hey why don't you and Mike come to PA with us, it doesn't have to be a date or anything, you can just go as friends. It'll give you something to do all day so you're not stuck at home by yourself."

Mike nods, "That sounds good to me."

Jess agrees, "Ok, cool."

Taking a sip of my drink I think for a minute before turning to Jessica, "Why don't you and Ang meet at my house around noon on Saturday. We can get ready to go and the guys can meet us there at 2."

Everyone nods, and Ben says, "That sounds good. Who's going to drive?

Paul says, "Bella and I will take my bike."

Ben nods at him, "Okay so why don't the rest of us take my car?"

Everyone else agrees that that's what they'll do and Tyler speaks up, "Okay well I'll be getting everything ready to go. If there's any way for you guys to bring your own booze, do it! I'm not getting reamed out for the liquor cabinet being empty again. Either bring your own, or pitch money towards replacing what you drink."

I speak up in a hushed tone keeping an eye on the lunch monitor, "I can pick up some bud if everyone wants to pitch in."

Paul looks at me curiously, "Who do you get bud from?"

Shrugging, I reply, "A kid I know down on the Res, Quil Ateara, you know him?"

He laughs, "Forget that kid B, his shit is lame. I can get much better shit from Sam's guy. I'll need 10 bucks apiece from everyone who wants to smoke."

Tyler, Jess, and Mike each take 10 out and hand it to him, while Ben pulls out a 20 and passes it over, "That's for me and Ang."

I dig my wallet out of my purse and find two 5 dollar bills, I hand them to him, and he scoffs, "I'm not taking your money Bella, I'll pay for yours."

I shrug, "That's fine but take this anyway so we can get a little extra and maybe roll a joint before the movie."

He nods, "alright, that sounds good."

There's about 10 minutes left of the period, and Paul gets up, "I have to go make a phone call, I'll see you guys in bio."

He pulls me up, "Come with me."

Taking his hand I grab my bag and wave at the rest, "See you guys in bio."

Paul leads us out the side door and across the field to the woods on the far edge of the property. He seems really agitated about something, as I follow him about 20 feet in, and he turns to me, "I have to check in with Sam. Something feels like trouble."

I nod, "Okay."

He takes his shirt off and hands it to me. I take it and stand there taking in his muscular chest and the way his jeans sit low on his hips. He smirks as he clears his throat, "Bella. Uh, I have to take my shorts off… You might want to turn around."

Feeling my face turn red, I clear my throat, "Oh, _Oh_! I'll turn around, I'm sorry!"

I turn around hurriedly and the sound of his zipper being slid down is loud in the still of the forest. I can feel the heat of his body close behind me, and I jump when he says low by my ear, "Stay that way, I need you to just hold my pants for me, just hold your arms out."

Carefully lifting my arm and sticking it out high enough that I know I won't accidentally touch anything I don't mean to I close my eyes and he drapes his jeans over my arm. Staying perfectly still, I cringe when I hear the loud cracking noise that I can only assume is Paul's bones breaking and reforming to form his wolf body.

I hear a whine, and I open my eyes, I let out a gasp taking in the enormous silver grey colored wolf in front of me. If it weren't for the fact that even as a wolf the eyes are the same I would probably be freaking out.

****Paul POV****

Standing in front of Bella in wolf form is interesting. For some reason I can't understand, I feel fury coursing through me, I don't know why I feel so angry. The wolf takes over and rubs himself against Bella's hand. She giggles a little and strokes her hand through the fur between my ears and my body relaxes from the calming feeling going through me at her touch.

I sit by her feet like an obedient lap dog feeling completely calm, and Sam thinks at me, '_Paul? What are you doing, man! If you and Bella are into interspecies erotica I don't want to be privy to it!'_

I roll my eyes and Bella laughs uneasily, I guess that looks weird for a wolf. I snap back at Sam, '_We're not perverts Sam. I just wanted to check in, something feels off, I got really agitated all of a sudden.'_

He sighs, '_It's Jared. He Imprinted. He phased to let me know and then I guess he phased back. I have no idea how he managed to phase human with how angry he is. I think the wolf inside him is funneling off some of his anger to me, you, and Embry through the pack connection. You feel it right? That fury like you want to kill someone?'_

I laugh a little, '_I felt it until Bella started playing with my fur. The wolf has no problems when he knows she's in proximity, and safe. Jared has to be freaking the fuck out man. Who's the chick?'_

He replies, '_Some girl in his math class. Her name is Kim Connwell, Connor, something like that, and she already has a boyfriend she's very happy with apparently.'_

I nod, '_Kim Connors, I know her, she dates one of the football players, Jesse Collins. They've been together since freshman year! Shit. So what does that mean?'_

Sam sighs, '_I don't know. Obviously Kim has to be told about the Imprint because she has to know why Jared all of a sudden has to be near her, Jared will have to break up with Amy obviously.'_

I tilt my head in confusion, '_Why would he do that? If Kim wants to stay with Jesse then she's choosing a friendship imprint. Jared can stay with Amy then like he wants.'_

I feel Sam's frustration as he snaps, '_That's not the way it works Paul, sure she wants that now, but what happens when her relationship with this Jesse guy goes south. He'll get a football scholarship and go off wherever, and she'll be stuck here because Jared needs to see her every few days or they'll both go crazy. No, it's better if he breaks up with Amy now. Before Kim changes her mind and wants a relationship with him and he has to hurt her even more.'_

I can definitely see Sam's point but I have to get back for the last few classes. Sam thinks, '_go ahead, I see that you have to go. I'm proud of you for paying attention to the time and sticking around for the last few classes instead of ditching.'_

I shrug Bella's hand off my head and walk behind her, I roll my eyes as she turns with me, and she exclaims, "_Oh!_ Sorry Paul!"

She turns around again and I concentrate on my human skin for a minute before my bones crack painfully, and rearrange leaving me naked in human form. Taking my jeans off her arm I put them on, quickly doing up the zipper, and tapping her on the shoulder, "You can turn around now."

Bella turns and hands me my shirt as she exclaims, "Sorry!"

I laugh, "Baby Bell, you coulda looked if you wanted, I just didn't want to scare you off so soon."

She smirks, "no that's okay, I'd rather be surprised later on."

Pulling my shirt over my head, I shrug, "Your choice. C'mon, if we don't hurry we'll be late."

I turn around and kneel down, "Get on my back, it'll be faster."

I can feel her hesitating, but finally she hops on my back I hold her under her thighs, and call back a warning, "Whatever you do be really careful if you wrap your legs around my waist, I really don't feel like getting kicked in the dick with those boots!"

She laughs and wraps her arms more securely around my neck as I quickly run us back to the building. Standing off to the side of the door I lean down and she climbs down off my back and kisses me on the cheek before she says, "Thanks for not dropping me."

We hurry into the building and down the hall to our class, getting in just before the bell we make our way to our table in the back and sit down as our teacher comes in and puts the first set of notes up on the board.

****Time skip Bella POV****

The warning bell signals us to go change out of our gym clothes, and I follow Ang, and Jessica into the locker room. Jessica packs up her embarrassing ensemble from this morning into her backpack and sits on the bench waiting for Angela and I to change.

Ang had offered her a ride home because Lauren had apparently gone out to lunch and decided not to come back to school for the rest of the day. I change quickly and throw my gym clothes in my bag to bring home and wash before putting my gym sneakers back in the locker and locking it.

Ang finishes changing and we make our way out of the locker room to wait for the final bell to ring. Paul, and Ben come over to join us, and I giggle as Paul wraps his arms around my waist his fingers brushing lightly over the exposed skin between the bottom of my shirt and the waist of my pants.

Paul leans in and kisses my neck before whispering in my ear, "Can you come down with me to Leah and Sam's? Jared Imprinted, it's really messed up. We kind of need everyone in the know for a meeting."

I nod, and turn to whisper in his ear keeping my voice much too low for the normal humans surrounding us to hear, "Yeah. I expect you to admit that I was right!"

He laughs, "Yeah fine, you were right. This whole thing is going to be a fucking mess!"

Waving him off I shake my head, "It'll be fine, we'll all get through this, even Jared. It might be tough, and it might be a mess, but we'll handle it as a group."

He smirks, "As a _Pack_."

The bell rings and I turn to Ang, "I'm going to catch a ride with Paul, I promised Leah I'd stop down after school. I'll text you later chica!"

We hug quickly, and she palms me a condom, and whispers, "Just in case."

Rolling my eyes I tuck the small foil packet into my pocket and follow Paul out the door to his bike. I notice that he doesn't bring his bag and ask, "Hey, what about your homework?"

He shrugs, "We have your books. I figured you could call your dad and tell him you were doing homework with me at Sam and Leah's. This is going to take a while."

I nod, "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

He climbs on the bike, and hands me back his helmet, "Here."

Putting it on I do the straps quickly and climb on behind him and wrap my arms securely around his waist as he kicks the bike into gear and we take off.

He drives much slower today and I relax enough to take in the scenery as we ride over the hills. It's a much different view from the window of a car and I enjoy it until I hear the whoop whoop of sirens behind us. My heart jumps in my throat and Paul curses, "Fuck!"

Paul pulls the bike over onto the shoulder and thumbs the engine off as my dad gets out of his cruiser and comes towards the bike, "Bella!"

I sigh, and turn towards him, "Yeah dad?"

He scowls at me, "Get off that bike this instant!"

Rolling my eyes, I groan out, "Daddy! You're embarrassing me!"

His eyes are hard, "I don't care if you're embarrassed little girl! I told you I did not want you on the back of a motorcycle!"

Sighing, I retort, "I'm wearing a helmet! Paul _WASN'T_ speeding! It's not even **RAINING**! C'mon Dad, don't be a jerk! I know you had a bike when you were younger!"

He sighs, "Damn it Bella! I'm trying really hard to accept this whatever it is you have with this," he breaks off as if searching for the right word, and finally finishes, "_Paul_. I'm trying to be okay with it Bell, really I am, but you're pushing it. What are you doing with him anyway?"

I roll my eyes, "We're _dating_ dad. Paul asked me out for the day on Saturday. We're going to go to a movie in Port Angeles and then grab some dinner. Angela and Ben are coming too."

Dad's face turns red, and he clears his throat hard three times before managing to grit out, "Well fine then. I see the whole _talking_ thing didn't last long. Nothing with this one does. Hopefully that means he'll be out of the picture before too long. I **meant** what are you doing with him **now** Bella, as in right at this moment."

Oh. I bite my lip for a minute, "I decided to go do homework with Paul at Leah and Sam's place, Dad. He's having a bit of a rough start trying to catch up on his own. I figured I could help him. I'm not in honors or anything but I do have really good grades. So we were going to stop over there and do homework and spend some time with Leah. I figured you'd like that because we wouldn't be alone like we probably would at Paul's house."

He nods, "Okay, that's fine. Can I _please_ drive you down to Leah's though?"

I shake my head, "No, come on Dad! Paul was driving really safely, and I really like riding with him!"

Dad sighs in frustration, "Fine! I want you to call me on my cell **the minute** you walk in the door at Leah's, and I expect to be able to talk to her as well. If you don't call me within the next 15 minutes I swear to you that I will come right over there and drag you out of the house if I have to."

I nod, and he turns his glare on Paul, "You better drive that thing carefully boy, you hear? If _anything_ happens to my daughter I'm holding _you_ responsible!"

Paul nods solemnly, "I'll take care of her Chief, I promise, I won't let _anything_ hurt her, not ever."

Dad regards him seriously for a minute, searching for any whiff of bullshit, I guess he finds Paul to be serious and he gives him a curt nod, "You do that."

He walks back to the cruiser and pulls back onto the road a minute later. Paul smirks back at me, "I think I'm growing on him!"

I laugh, "Yeah, and I think he likes you just about as much as the last thing that grew on him! And that was athlete's foot!"

He laughs and turns on the engine before kicking the bike back into gear and getting back on the road.

****Time skip Paul POV****

Pulling up in front of Sam and Leah's 10 minutes later I kill the engine on the bike and wait for Bella to hop off. When she has I set the kickstand on the bike and pocket my keys as I step back over to her side.

She takes the helmet off and places it on the seat as I take her backpack from her. We walk into the house to find Sam and Leah, a very agitated Jared, a dismal looking Embry, and a very confused looking Kim Connors.

The tension in the room is unbelievable. Sam breaks the silence, "Okay, Paul and Bella are here, we can start now."

I put Bella's bag down by the door as she says, "I just have to call my dad really quick and let him know I got here okay. He pulled us over on the road down here, and if I don't call him he's going to come down here and collect me."

Sam nods, "Go ahead, phone's in the kitchen."

Sitting down on the couch next to Leah she smiles, "Hey Paul, how was school?"

Leah has tried to be motherly with the rest of us guys, but she's only a year older and even though she's technically Pack mom, and Alpha female, she's not terribly maternal. Smiling back at her, I reply, "It was pretty good, I asked Bella out, she said yes, so that was a good thing. We're going to make a whole day of it on Saturday, go down to PA for a movie and dinner, and then one of the football guys from FHS is having a house party so we'll do that too."

She nods, "That sounds like fun. Make sure you keep an eye on her, don't let her get too crazy."

I laugh, "Alright mom, I'll keep a close watch on her."

Leah scowls, "you better keep her safe."

Bella comes out and brings the phone to Leah who speaks quickly to Chief Swan and hands the phone back to Bella who takes it back into the kitchen. Kim speaks up, "Umm, I'm sorry, I don't really know why I'm here. Jared and I got assigned some project to work on but I'm not really sure why we're going to be working on it here. You guys all know each other I guess, but why am _I_ here?"

Sam starts to explain, and Jared clears his throat loudly, "Sam, can I speak to you and Paul out back please?"

Sam nods and I follow him and J out through the kitchen where Bella is hanging up the phone with Charlie and out the back door. Jared goes down into the yard where he paces like an expectant father in an old time maternity ward waiting room. I can tell that he's working up a good head of steam, and I try to head it off, "J man, are you okay?"

He stops and looks at me, his eyes are wild and confused, "am I okay? Am I **OKAY**? No Paul! I'm not fucking okay! You wanna know what I am? I'm fucking pissed, dude! Why do we have to tell her? No one was making you tell leech bait in there about the imprint!"

Growling low in my throat, I snarl at him, "Don't you fucking call her that, Jared!"

He sighs, the frustration heavy in his face, "I'm sorry! I'm just so fucking mad! Why me? Why today? Why her? Why **NOW**! Shit, what a mess! How the fuck is this supposed to work? I don't want her, she doesn't want me, why the fuck does this have to happen to me?"

Sam sighs, "Look, J, I know that this doesn't make sense right now, all I can tell you is that we'll get through it. We're a family, you know that we're here for you man. Whatever happens with the Imprint, we'll get through it. I mean you have to be whatever she wants you to be, so if she wants to stay with her boyfriend obviously you'll be her friend. You'll have to break up with Amy of course though."

Jared goes from looking slightly placated to beyond furious in the space of about a second, and I can't even imagine how he's holding on to human form as he shakes so hard he blurs for a minute. Finally he calms enough to snarl out, "Why do _**I**_ have to break up with Amy, but _she_ gets to _**STAY **_with Jesse? That's not fair, Sam! She gets to keep living her life and I have to completely fucking torpedo mine? No way! NO FUCKING WAY!"

Going to stand next to him I wrap an arm around his shoulders, "J man, calm down, no one is going to _make you_ do anything!"

I glare at Sam for a minute, daring him to contradict me. He sighs again, "Fine, I'm not going to give you an order or anything, but I still think it's the right thing to do. Eventually you and Kim will both want to be with each other. You may not think so now, but you will, it is completely unrealistic to think that you can live separate lives forever. She is your soul mate! Just as Leah is mine, and Bella is Paul's, and you're wrong, I DID tell Paul to tell Bella about everything."

Turning he goes back into the house. I take a minute to squeeze J around the shoulders in a brotherly manner, "Sam's right J. I know you don't want to hear it, hell I don't blame you, I don't even know how you're still _human_! We both know my shit would be in tatters right now and I'd be a giant furball if I was in your place!"

He laughs hollowly, "It's just so fucked Paul. What do I do?"

I shrug, "Fucked if I know man. Just take it a day at a time I guess. First step is telling her what's going on so that when you turn up and suddenly take an interest in her life she doesn't get Collins to try and whoop your ass! He's not us man, but he's a big dude. You might actually feel it if he hits you."

We both laugh at that, and head back into the house.

****Bella POV****

Sam comes back in the house and sits down next to Leah, as the girl who Leah had introduced me to as Kim rambles, "Umm, Is this going to take much longer? My mom isn't going to be really happy to know I was here…"

The rest of us ignore her, and I turn my attention to the other boy, "Hey, you must be Embry Call."

He smiles at me, "That's me, you're Paul's girl, right?"

I nod, "Bella Swan."

He coughs and sputters a bit, "Swan? As in Chief Swan?"

Laughing, I nod again, "Yeah, that's my dad. He's looking forward to meeting you by the way. You might want to get to know him before he proposes to your mom or something. They've been getting pretty serious."

He clears his throat, and continues in a friendly voice, "Well I guess it's nice to meet you future step-sister. I'll definitely be home the next time you and your dad come over. How do you feel about them together?"

He seems anxious, and I'm not sure why, I shrug, "Your mom is great. I really like her. She makes my dad happy, which is really all I care about. Do you have a problem with him dating her?"

Embry shakes his head, "No, from everything I've heard about him Chief Swan is a good man. Momma seems to like him, and she seems happier than I've seen her in a good long time."

Paul and Jared come back in, and Embry and I turn our attention to Sam. Paul lifts me easily out of the recliner I'm sitting in, and sits back down with me on his lap. Kim speaks up again, "Jared, why did you bring me here if we're not going to work on our project?"

He sighs, "Well it's like this…", he pauses, "You know how when we got paired up you looked up into my eyes to ask me that question about how much I knew about the Civil War?"

She nods, "Yeah?"

Jared runs his hands through his close cropped brown hair, and takes a deep breath, "Okay, well, this is going to sound weird. Did you, uh, feel anything? When you looked into my eyes, I mean?"

She looks a little freaked now, but after a minute she replies, "I felt like I needed to know you. Like you were just about everything."

Jared nods, "Okay. I guess the next question is how much do you remember of our tribal legends?"

She thinks about it for a minute looking confused, "Well, our people descended from wolves, and in a time of great danger the men harnessed the spirit of the wolf to give them strength, and eventually they gained the power to transform into the wolf and fight off the evil that invaded our lands."

Sam speaks up, "Okay, so you have the general idea… The thing is, Kim, the legends, they're real."

She looks extremely taken aback for a moment, and then she looks angry, "Look I don't know what kind of drugs you all are on, but I am NOT down with that shit."

She turns to Jared angrily, "If you didn't want to work with me you could have just said so! You didn't have to drag me to your friends house and have them tell me some ridiculous story!"

She starts to storm out, stopping dead in her tracks as Jared quietly says, "I can prove it."

Four little words, but they hang heavy in the air, and the sense of foreboding increases as she turns around, "Okay then. Prove it."

He gestures towards the back door, "Out into the yard."

We all follow him out the door, and Sam stands carefully behind her as Jared goes down into the yard. He tosses his shirt down on the grass and steps out of his jeans leaving him standing barefoot in the yard wearing only a pair of boxers.

Kim looks very uncomfortable as she averts her eyes, "This _isn't_ funny!"

Jared sighs, "It's not supposed to be funny! I don't have extra clothes so I have to take those off so I have something to put back on afterward, just be glad I wore boxers today!"

She turns back to look at him as he explodes into a giant wolf with thick looking brown fur that matches his human hair color. Kim lets out a strangled scream gasp, and promptly passes out.

Sam catches her under the arms and holds her steady while Leah holds a bottle of smelling salts under her nose. She comes back to consciousness with another jolt and a gasp. Sam holds her steady, as he asks, "Are you okay? I know it's a shock."

She takes a deep gasping breath as she stares into Wolf Jared's eyes, "His eyes, they're still the same."

Sam nods, "Yeah, they're the only part of us that doesn't change much from one form to the other."

She chokes and takes a shambling step away from him, "Us? So, you're a wolf too?"

Paul speaks up, "We all are, well, not Leah, or Bella, but all of us guys."

She looks downright terrified and I step up and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's a lot to take in, but it'll be okay, no one here is going to hurt you. They're not monsters, they're the good guys."

Kim takes in a shaky breath, "If they're the good guys, then who, or _what_, are the **bad** guys."

Sam speaks up, "The Cold One's. Vampires."

Kim sucks in a breath, and sits down hard on Sam and Leah's back steps. Jared grabs his jeans in his mouth and runs into the forest. He comes back a couple of minutes later wearing the jeans, and grabs his shirt up off the lawn and throws it on before coming over to us.

He helps her up and we all file back into the living room. We all resume our previous seats, and Kim asks, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Jared looks to Sam, who sighs in frustration, "Fine, I'll tell her. Look, Kim, there's this thing it's part of the wolf legends. It's called Imprinting, from what we were told it was supposed to be rare, but I think that as 3 out of the 4 of us have now done it, it's safe to assume it's not as rare as it was made out to be. Anyways, Imprinting is what happens when a wolf meets his soul mate, the one person he is a perfect match for, and who is the perfect match for him. He will be anything the Imprint needs, friend, lover, whatever just as long as he can be part of her life. The main thing is they have to spend time together at least every couple of days."

She looks horrified, as she closes her eyes in a plea, as she addresses Sam, "Please, _please_ tell me that you're not telling me what I _think_ you're telling me! I am NOT Jared Tompkins' soul mate! I don't even **know** him! I **have** a soul mate already! His name is Jesse Collins, and I _love_ him! Besides, everyone knows that Jared has been dating Amy Roth for like the last 3 years! If he knew about this Imprinting, then why was he with her?"

Jared snarls, "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

He takes a deep breath and somehow calms himself, "When I didn't Imprint on Amy I figured it just wouldn't happen to me! It was supposed to be RARE! Only 2 of the wolves in the last Pack had it happen to them, and they were a larger group!"

Sam interrupts, "This is why I urged both you, and Embry to break up with them. I'm sorry I wasn't more firm. That's it though, you will both be breaking up with them now."

Kim shouts, "What! No! I'm not going to be the reason he loses the girl he loves!"

She faces Sam adamantly, "You **said** that he'd be whatever I **need**! Well I **DON'T NEED** a boyfriend! I already _have___one! I'll stay with Jesse, and he can stay with Amy! I'm NOT going to be the reason they break up! I **love** Jesse! Jared and I can be friends, nothing more!"

Jared looks relieved, "Sam, please! Please just let us try it this way! She doesn't need a mate! She just needs a friend. Maybe somewhere down the line that will change, but maybe it wont! Please don't make me lose the one girl that I care about to wait forever for a girl who may **never** want me!"

Sam sighs, "And what about next year? College? Jared has to see you every few days, and spend time with you! You need it too! Otherwise you will both become anxious, moody, and if you go too long it could cause irreparable damage! So what about next year Kim?"

She shrugs, "I was going to commute to the community college down in Port Ang. My grades aren't stellar, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life so I figured I'd start there and figure it out later."

Sam nods, "And Jesse?"

She sighs, "He's probably going to get a football scholarship."

Sam shakes his head, "And then what? Look I just need you both to _understand_ what you're asking. Look, Kim's boyfriend is going to go off to college, and probably they'll break up. I'm sorry but look at it realistically! You're going to be single, and then what about Jared? The bond will shift from friendship to mate, and Amy is the one who will be hurt in the end."

Kim exclaims, "No! Look, I know what I'm saying may not make sense, but I know what I'm saying. I'm not going to change my mind. I know that my decision now may come back to bite me, but I'm looking for friendship, nothing more. Let him stay with his girlfriend Sam. Because like it or not, I'm **staying** with my boyfriend."

Sam shakes his head, "This is really going against my better judgment, but fine. You need to understand our position though. You absolutely can NOT tell ANYONE about this! Not even Jesse. NO ONE!"

She snorts derisively, "Yeah, because I so want to be committed to a psychiatric hospital! _Obviously_ I won't tell anyone. Jared and I have most of our classes together, we should be able to get through the rest of the school year without even having to hang out outside of school."

Sam nods, "fine. Look, I'm not sure how this works. I'm really wary about how Jared will react to seeing you and Jesse together. This is not a typical imprint so maybe he won't react badly, but if I think any one of you is in danger we _will_ revisit this situation. Kim you have to understand. Typically the Imprint is what holds us to this earth. If an Imprint is hurt, the Wolf hurts. If an Imprint dies, the Wolf typically follows soon after. There has never been a documented account of anything like _this_."

Kim looks worried, "I understand. I don't want to cause Jared any pain. If it seems like we are headed for trouble we'll talk about it again."

Jared nods, "I saw them together today Sam. At first I wanted to kill him, but he made her happy, that's really all the wolf cares about I think. Maybe it's different because we haven't sealed anything in any way, so our Imprint is less formal maybe?"

Sam looks thoughtful, "What about Amy? Did you have any intimate contact with her after the Imprint?"

He shakes his head, "No, I was so mad that I stayed away from everyone except to ask Kim to come over here after school. I told Amy I had to work with her on a project, and that I'd call her after she left."

Sam nods, "Okay, well why don't you guys get to work."

Jared waves him off, "It's not due for another month and a half. Why don't we just call it a night."

Sam shrugs, "That's fine."

Jared stands up, and addresses Kim, "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

She gets up and follows him out the door. I snuggle into Paul's lap thankful that whatever issues we may have to work through, at least our Imprint wasn't the total and utter clusterfuck that Jared and Kim's was.

Embry watches the door close behind them, and sucks in a breath, before saying what we're all thinking, "Shit, what a mess!"


	7. Pack Issues mini chap

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. This isn't a full chapter, just a kind of Pack interlude. Hope to have a full chapter up sometime soon! **

****Friday After School Bella POV****

Paul pulls his truck into Sam's driveway and parks. I had worn my boots with a pair of worn in blue jeans with holes at the knee and a black fitted tee shirt that stopped about an inch above my navel today, and Paul was wearing really worn black jeans and a Dixon Tattooing t-shirt that clung to his chest and arms like second skin.

It had been raining pretty hard since last night and Paul said he didn't trust the bike to transport me in this weather, that if it was just him it was fine because in the event of a completely unavoidable crash he'd be able to walk away, but I would wind up a splatter on the pavement.

Luckily the teacher's had all been kind and we didn't have any homework for the weekend other than studying for a European History exam. Paul cuts the truck's engine and we get out and run for the door of Sam and Leah's house.

Bursting in the door laughing Paul wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me down to sit in the recliner next to the couch. Leah waves in greeting from her spot on the couch. She's wearing , "Hey you two. How was school?"

We shrug, and I reply, "It was fine. No weekend homework thank God! What are you up to?"

She shrugs, "Not much, I went grocery shopping earlier, you guys can help yourselves to what's in the kitchen. I'm fuckin wiped out, mom told me to expect that though, so I guess it's normal. Sam should be back from his job in the next hour. Do you guys mind if I go back and take a nap?"

I wave her off, "Absolutely not, we should've called and asked if it was okay for us to come over. We can go hang at Paul's until Sam gets home if you'd rather."

Leah returns the gesture, "Don't be stupid Bells, you and Paul are Pack, you're welcome here whenever. Stay, watch TV, help yourselves to some food, I expect Jared and Embry will turn up soon anyways. Just do me a favor and don't let the three walking stomachs eat me out of house and home."

Laughing I tell her, "Will do."

She goes down the hall, into her and Sam's bedroom, and closes the door behind her. Paul's hands cup my shoulders and he rubs them lightly, as he whispers in my ear, "This is nice, we haven't gotten to spend time alone together since last Saturday, with the exception of our rides down here. If I didn't know better I'd say you've been _avoiding_ spending time alone with me Miss Swan."

I giggle and snuggle back against him, "I haven't, well, maybe a little. I just feel like if we have too much alone time things are going to start moving very fast. I guess I just want to take it slow for a few weeks, and get to really know you, and if I'm alone with **you**, I _know_ that that plan is going to go right out the window."

He smirks, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Feeling bold, I turn to place a soft kiss on the side of his neck, and it's my turn to whisper, "Because when I'm near you, and nobody is watching, the only thing I can think of is the way your hands felt on my body last Saturday while we were making out in your bed. And when I'm sitting here with you, and you're all I can smell, and all I can feel, I just feel like I'm going to explode if you don't touch all of me."

He groans in frustration, and teases, "Come on, we can be back at my house in 2 minutes! You can't tease me like this Bella! It's only going to make it more frantic and crazy when we finally do give in!"

I laugh softly, "Hmm, maybe that's how I want it. _Maybe_ I **want** to get you to the point where _you _will just explode if you don't touch _all_ of me."

Paul of course is never one to be tested, and he ups the ante rubbing his hands up and down my arms as he kisses and nips at my neck and up to my ear. He nibbles my earlobe gently, and his breath against my skin makes me shiver, as he whispers, "Little girl you are playing with fire."

My retort is cut off by the door opening and Sam coming in. He's wearing loose jeans and an Uley Construction t-shirt that clings to his muscles along with his tool belt. He fans the air in front of his face as he turns jokingly to Paul and I, "Geeze you two, I could smell the pheromones from **outside**! Don't be making my house into your little love nest, I know for damn sure that Paul's house is free in the afternoons!"

Paul scowls, "That's kind of the point Sam. Go annoy your own woman why don't you. Leah's takin a nap."

Sam beelines it back to his room and closes the door behind him. Paul sighs, "Now he's going to go into overprotective expectant dad mode, and Leah is going to kick his ass out of there in 3, 2, 1."

Just as he says one Sam comes out the bedroom and shuts the door hard behind him yelling back through, "You should just be happy that I care Leah!"

He smirks at whatever she yells back through the door, before going into the kitchen and coming back out with 2 cans of beer, he stops when he sees me, "You want a beer Bella?"

I shake my head, "Nah, I gotta babysit in about an hour. They're going for an early night because tomorrow they're taking Jakie up to Makah to see cousins of his who are around his age."

He nods, and tosses a can to Paul who catches it one handed off to the side of the chair. Paul opens the can and sips it before handing it to me, "Put it on the table please?"

I put it on the table and Sam sits down, "So what are you up to tonight Paul? You gunna go babysit with Bella?"

He shrugs, "Probably not, I'll patrol around for a bit, maybe go hang out on the beach with J and Embry if they're not with their girls."

Sam scowls a little bit and the door opens again letting in Jared and a short pixie looking Quileute girl that I've never seen before. Her eyebrows raise as she takes in me on Paul's lap, and says "Wow, I didn't think you ever spent time with the girls you slept with while they were fully clothed, Paul. Who's the girl? I'm sorry, I'm assuming you even know her name."

I raise an eyebrow at Jared, but keep my mouth shut. Paul meanwhile looks murderous, as Jared laughs nervously, and tries to defuse the situation, "Amy, I told you that Paul met someone special, this is his girlfriend, Bella Swan. Be nice, okay?"

Sam scowls, "Jared, can I talk to you in the kitchen? Paul you come too."

I get up off Paul's lap so he can follow Sam and Jared into the kitchen.

****Paul POV****

Fighting the urge to snap at Amy when I pass her I follow Sam and Jared into the kitchen and lean up against the fridge. Sam rakes his hands through his hair, "Why did you bring Amy here Jared?"

J shrugs, "I wanted you to see us together. The Imprint didn't change **anything** for our relationship. I feel exactly the same way about her that I've always felt."

Sam looks skeptical, "Have you uh, been with her since the Imprint?"

J smirks at him, "Uh, yeah, yesterday. No changes there either, I'll be honest and say that the Wolf has never been satisfied with her, but that doesn't mean anything for the man. We're still the exact same as we were before I got paired with Kim on that stupid project. I wanted you to see that."

The Wolf, that part of ourselves that's _almost_ separate. The Wolf definitely can be in opposition with the man, that's part of why we find ourselves phasing at the drop of a hat when we're new at it, it takes a few weeks for the man to gain control over the Wolf. I know what Jared meant when he said the Wolf was not satisfied, all the girls and women I had slept with had never satisfied the Wolf, he found each and every one of them to be not quite _right_.

At first I had thought it was because none of them were virgins, but then I had hooked up with a girl who **was**, and she hadn't satisfied him either. It didn't make sex any less pleasurable for the man though, and I had never thought too much about it because I rarely slept with the same girl more than 2 or 3 times. Even Blonde Skank and Jessica had only been 3 times apiece and together once.

Bella and I never really had time to talk, we had last Saturday but we'd ended up getting side tracked and then we had come over to Sam and Leah's. I hadn't told her that the Imprint had different stages, right now we had both acknowledged and accepted it which was the first stage, which served to bring us closer together while putting the Imprint into action.

In my opinion the fact that neither Jared or Kim accepted their Imprint was the reason the power of the bond was diminished. Instead of needing to see each other and have some sort of physical contact with each other every few days they would be able to get by with just being in each other's presence at school. How that would play out over school vacations I'm not really sure. Sam thinks that Thanksgiving break is going to be the real test, he thinks that when the Wolf realizes the Imprint's absence that the bond will really start to be a problem for him.

Tuning back into the conversation Jared is whispering harshly to Sam, "I don't care what you think Sam, things with Amy and I are just the way they've always been. I'm not giving her up just because you think I should wait around for Kim and Jesse to come to an end! It's not happening, so just fucking drop it man! Look, you got lucky and Imprinted on the only girl you've _ever_ loved! Paul got lucky, and Imprinted on a girl who didn't have a relationship with anyone, and while he didn't have anything worthwhile going with anyone either. I didn't get that lucky, but I got lucky enough to not be bound by it…"

Sam interrupts, "Or so you think! This is exactly why I encouraged both you **and **Embry to break it off with those girls after you didn't Imprint on them! Jared what are you going to do when Kim decides she wants you? God forbid it happens after you selfishly, and **stubbornly** marry Amy, or even worse have a child with her! If you truly loved Amy you would let her go. I'm done arguing with you now, go! We will discuss this if it is still an issue after the Thanksgiving break."

Jared nods curtly, and we follow him back into the living room. He goes over to Amy, "Lets go babe."

He turns to Bella, "It was nice to see you Bella."

She waves, "You too, Jared. Bye."

Amy rolls her eyes, and Jared practically pulls her out the door. Sam's phone beeps, and he picks it up, looks at it for a minute, and puts it down, "Embry's on his way over. Hopefully he's not with Veronica."

I shrug, "Don't get me wrong Sam man, I think you're right, but you're never going to convince J and Embry of that. So unless you're going to go Alpha on them and **order** them to dump Amy and Veronica, I honestly think you should just drop it and save it for the 'I told you so's'. There's no point in fighting with them over something that they'll _never_ accept."

He sighs, and Bella frowns as I lift her up easily, and sit back down with her on my lap. Sam sits back and runs his hands through his hair again, "I guess you're right, I mean they're in the first stage of the Imprint, and not even that really, they both acknowledged it, but neither of them accepted it."

Bella looks at me confused, "There are stages?"

Sam shakes his head, "Forgot to mention that part, huh Paul?"

I wave him off and turn my attention to Bella, "I was going to tell you about it, I meant to on Saturday, but we got caught up and then we came over here. I'll tell you about it on the drive down to Port Ang tomorrow. We'll take the truck instead of my bike, even if it's sunny so that we can talk."

She nods, "Okay, I won't forget."

I hold her tighter and glare at Sam. He starts to say something and Embry comes in the door, thank God he's alone, I wasn't looking for a repeat of what we just went through with J. He spots Bella on my lap, and smirks, we had been here yesterday and he and Bella had bonded over Halo, "Hey future stepsis! Is this dog treatin you good? I'll beat his ass for you if he treats you bad."

She laughs, "Paul has never treated me bad. I'll let you know if he steps out of line though, thanks future stepbro!"

The two of them are ridiculous, it's good that they'll get along though if Bella's dad really does pop the question to Embry's mom anytime soon, and Bella thinks he will. She turns serious, "Are you going to be home when Dad and I come down on Sunday for dinner?"

He nods, "Yeah, mom told me about it yesterday, I'll be there. Are you going to bring Paul?"

She gulps, "umm, I'll ask my dad if I can. Not sure how well that'll go over, but hey, you could always invite him and we can side step the issue that way."

Embry shakes his head, "That works.", he turns to me, "You want to come over on Sunday for dinner bro?"

****Bella POV****

Paul nods, his hands are on my waist rubbing the strip of skin that lays exposed between my shirt and my pants. He kisses my neck before saying, "Sure thing, make sure your mom knows beforehand. I don't want your momma comin at me with a wooden spoon the way she did the last time you had me over without telling her."

Embry laughs, "Dude! She wasn't whoopin your ass for _being there_! You ate half the cake she made for her book club!"

Paul laughs, "Oh yeah. No worries then. What time on Sunday?"

I turn back to him, "6:30. Dad's workin overnight that night, so they didn't want to leave it too late."

Checking my watch, I say, "Shit, I gotta get over to my Aunt and Uncle's. Hey, why doesn't Embry come with us to Tyler's party tomorrow night?"

Embry perks up, "Party in Forks? Sure sounds good."

Paul nods, "Alright well I'll pick you up at 8:00 I'm gunna pick Baby Bell here up at around 8:30. You wanna bring Veronica?"

He shrugs, "Hrm, maybe, I'll see if she wants to go."

Paul shrugs, "Either way man, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We say goodbye to Sam, and Embry, and head out the door.


	8. Date Day pt 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and is not intended, or suitable, for readers under age 18! **

****Time Skip Saturday Morning BPOV****

Saturday morning dawns breezy and dry without even a hint of cloud cover in the deep blue sky. Dad had worked a late shift, but not an overnight, so he had picked me up from Aunt Sara and Uncle Billy's after his shift was over.

Rolling over I see my phone's message alert blinking, I pick it up and see that it's around 10 before opening up my messages and finding 2 texts from Ang, one from Jessica, and one from Paul.

I open Angela's first, '_Hey, you up yet?'_ and the second one from 20 minutes later, '_Everything's all set for tonight, my cousin is gunna get me and Ben a bottle to bring to Ty's. Did you talk to your dad yet?'_ I send her one back, '_Haven't talked to Dad yet, I'm pretty sure that if Paul goes into a liquor store they won't ID him, I've got 60 so good on that front. See you at like 12:15.'_

Opening Jessica's I read, '_Hey Bella just wanted to make sure we're still doing that today with everyone. Let me know.'_, I send one back to her, '_Hey Jess, yeah it's all good, come to my place about 12:15 to get ready. Guys are gunna pick you and Ang up at 2'_

Paul's basically just confirms that the guys are gunna meet us at my house at 2. I send him one back saying okay and that I can't wait to see him before dragging myself out of bed.

Going downstairs I find my Dad in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "Morning Dad."

He looks up, "Hey Baby Girl, you're up early for a Saturday."

I nod, "Yeah, remember I told you that a bunch of us are going into Port Angeles for the day? Angela and Jessica are coming over here to get ready in about 2 hours."

Dad scowls slightly, "You're going out with _Paul_?"

Rolling my eyes, I nod, "Yeah, him, _and_ Angela, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley are all coming too. Ang and I are going to spend the night at Jessica's, her mom said if you needed to talk to her you can get her on her cell."

Dad practically chokes on his coffee. His face goes red, and his scowl deepens, "Jessica," he pauses and coughs hard clearing his throat, "Jessica _Stanley_? I thought you and Angela stopped being friends with her last year? She's one of the ones I caught **him** with when I caught him with two girls on the beach! For cryin out loud, Bella! Has he talked **you** into that kind of thing?"

I laugh, I can't even help it, I laugh loudly until I run out of breath, tears streaming down my face, "Dad! Jessica was really only doing those things because she was following Lauren Mallory. Lauren is the real reason Angela and I dropped Jessica, she finally snapped out of it, and as long as she's acting like a normal person again I'm not going to spend a lot of useless time making her grovel. Paul _isn't __**trying**_ to talk me into **anything**! I wish you would try to give him a chance Dad, you never know, you might just be looking at your future son in law."

Dad's face goes white, and his eyes roll back in his head for a minute before he takes a deep wheezing breath, "Jesus! Don't even fucking **JOKE** like that Bella! Paul Dixon my future son in law. This is _exactly_ why I put you on the pill 2 years ago. You, young lady, are going to graduate this fall, and then you are going to spend the summer working, and _then_ you're going to go away to college in Seattle, or anywhere else you want."

It's my turn to scowl, "**If** I go to college, and that's still an **IF** at this stage, but if I go I'm going to the community college down in Port Angeles. I'm going to commute, and if you have a problem with that, then I'll gladly move in with **Paul** over the summer, and get out of your hair!"

Dad looks pissed but he just sighs, "It's no use arguing over it. Eventually this thing with you and Dixon will blow over, and you'll be ready to get on out of here, and go to college."

I roll my eyes, but decide to drop the college issue, and focus on the Paul issue, "Seriously Dad, you need to give him a chance. I understand you don't like him. You don't have to, you're not the one dating him. I am, and I like him enough for both of us. Please, just give him a chance?"

He sighs, "Fine, I'll try. Promise."

Smiling at him I peck him on the cheek before I head up the stairs calling back over my shoulder, "Thank you Daddy! I'm going up to take a shower and get ready for the girls to get here."

****Time skip Paul POV****

I pull up in front of Bella's at 2. Mike and Ben arrive just as I'm climbing the steps to Chief Swan's front porch. I wave at them and they motion for me to knock. I guess since I'm the one dating the Chief's daughter they think that I should be the only one he interrogates.

I knock on the door, and Chief Swan answers it wearing his ever present scowl. I'm not sure if his face is always set in that disapproving, unwelcoming expression, or if I'm just special.

He looks out, and spots Ben and Mike in the car, and shakes his head as he steps aside and lets me into the house, "At least you have better manners than those two idiots, I guess. If you hadn't shown up they probably would've just honked for the girls. I'm surprised that you didn't do that."

Shrugging I reply, "I thought about it, but I figure you hate me enough already, and I shouldn't push my luck."

Surprisingly Chief Swan chuckles, and calls up the steps, "Bella, girls! Paul, and the guys are here!"

He gives me a warning look, "Be careful down there, Port Ang isn't Manhattan or anything, but it aint Forks either, you hear?"

I nod, "We'll be careful, we aren't going to wander around, we're going to the movies, then to dinner, and then we'll find something to get into around here until the girls go back to Jessica's."

Charlie glares at me, but his voice is somewhat teasing, "Say how does that work anyway? The girl you're _dating_ being friends with the girl you used to fuck? Can't be very comfortable for any of you I would guess."

I shrug, "It hasn't been that bad so far. Bella understands that my days of running around are over, she understands that whatever I had going with Jessica had run it's course, and both Jessica and I understand that too. It's not some sort of love triangle Chief Swan, I was done with Jessica before I _even met___Bella. Personally I think she's interested in Newton."

Chief Swan actually laughs out loud, "That boy has all the brains God gave a wet mop. He sniffed around Bella for about a year before he realized she was never going to be interested. Look Paul, I admit I didn't exactly give you a fair shake when my daughter told me she was going around with you. After the things I caught you doing I know you understand my problems with you. One day, you'll have a daughter, and she'll date a guy you can't stand, and you'll understand completely. Until then I can only say that I will _try_ to give you a fair shot from here on out."

Looking him square in the face, I nod, "Thanks, that's really all I'm asking for. You don't have to like me, I know you probably never will, and I accept that. All I want is a chance to prove that I'm **serious** about **Bella**."

He nods and walks into the living room, as Bella comes down the steps. She bounds over to me, and my breath catches. Damn, she looks fucking sexy. She's wearing a short black and pink plaid pleated wraparound miniskirt over bare legs, and a tight fitted black wife-beater style tank top with three pink stars across the chest under a black jacket with corset designs on either side of the zipper over the pockets and lace up boots that come to just below her knee.

She hugs me tight, and pulls me into a kiss before I can even blink. I hold her firmly against me, kissing her deeply, forgetting where I am for a minute until Chief Swan clears his throat sharply. I step back from her, "Sorry, Chief."

Bella turns, and scowls at him angrily, "**Dad**! Knock it off!"

Jessica, and Angela come down the steps, both of them look okay, but neither of them can hold a candle to my Bella. Chief Swan addresses Jessica, "I spoke to your mom earlier, tell her thank you again for me?"

Jess nods, "Sure Chief Swan. It was nice to see you."

He waves us off and we hurry out of the house. Angela and Jessica get into Ben's car and I follow Bella over to my truck. Getting in I start the car and get on the road while Bella turns the stereo on and lowers it so we can talk over it, "I haven't forgotten Paul."

I smirk at her a little, "I didn't think you would. Okay, so Imprinting. The first step is acknowledging and accepting the Imprint. Once you have acknowledged the Imprint there is really no going back. Accepting it is important too though, if both parties don't accept it, then I guess the result is the weirdness that is Jared and Kim. Sam thinks that it's not possible to reject the Imprint completely, he thinks that as time goes on the Wolf will become more insistent, and eventually they will have no choice but to accept it."

She frowns thoughtfully for a minute, "I guess I can see that. What happens if neither party acknowledges it?"

I shrug, "I'm not really sure, it's never happened. It's never even happened before that a Wolf and his Imprint have not accepted the Imprint. It's a gift, it's not something to throw back in the Spirit's faces. At least, that's how I feel."

She nods, "I agree, you are definitely a gift. Honestly though, I can understand where Jared is coming from a little bit, and Kim too, I mean put yourself in their shoes. With the wolf Jared has had his whole life predetermined, the one thing that he picked for _himself_ was Amy. Now Sam's telling him there's a possibility that he'll have to give her up before he may be ready to. That's hard."

Nodding back at her I reply, "Yeah, the thing is though Bella that he_ knew_ that this was a possibility. I admit my way of dealing with it wasn't the healthiest either, but at least my way isn't going to break anyone's heart in the end."

I pause for a second before getting back to the subject of Imprinting, "Okay so the second stage of the Imprint is sealing the bond, I think you can pretty much guess how we do that."

Bella blushes slightly, "Sex, right?"

I reply, "Yeah. The first time we have sex seals our imprint bond, and makes it more apparent in our thoughts and feelings. It's the last step before the Marking, sometimes the Marking happens then too though. Unfortunately the Wolf ultimately makes the Marking decision. The Mark is the final stage of Imprinting, it's what binds our spirits wholly together, the inevitable mix of blood and saliva puts a little of my DNA in you. That's why the Mark is hotter to the touch than the rest of you will be. It also puts a little of **your **DNA in _me_, which helps for us to feel each other's emotions and to put us more in tune with each other."

She nods, "That doesn't sound so bad. Why didn't you tell me about the different stages before?"

I shrug, "I meant to, honestly, I wasn't keeping it from you. I just hadn't gotten the chance to tell you."

She smirks a little, "Are you sure? You weren't afraid that I would reject you if I thought I had a choice were you?"

I shake my head, "No, I was never scared that you'd reject me, I was more afraid that your dad would lock you up till you turned 18."

Bella snorts, "Yeah that probably would be something to worry about. I'm still not totally convinced he won't try it!"

Laughing I stroke her knee, and tell her, "Don't worry, if he tries it, I'll bust you out."

****Time skip Bella POV****

Paul pulls into the lot at the movie theater and parks the truck. He kills the engine while we wait for Ben and the others, and his scent quickly fills the small cab of the truck. I sit back and look at him for a minute, he's wearing a plain white tee shirt that hugs the muscles of his chest and arms, and worn in baggy faded light blue jeans that flow over the lines of his hips and legs.

The left sleeve of his shirt is pulled up slightly and I notice that he has a tattoo for the first time. Shit, that just proves how observant I'm _not_, I had seen him shirtless and been so busy eye fucking his muscular chest and abs, that I hadn't even noticed that he had a tattoo. I reach out and lift the sleeve even more as I ask, "This design is really nice Paul, What is it?"

He smirks, "That's my Pack tattoo. We all have one in the same spot. Quil Ateara's granddad did them for us, he's an Elder. I wish my dad could've done mine but with the wolf all my tats need to be done the old way or with special needles that penetrate deeper, otherwise my body pushes the ink right back out. Since I can't tell my dad about the Pack I can't exactly explain why he has to use the crazy needles on me."

Ben pulls up and parks in the spot next to us. Getting out of the truck we fall in with the rest and make our way into the building. There are two movies starting, a cheesy looking romantic comedy, and an equally cheesy looking horror flick that's been in the theater's for about 3 weeks now. I groan, and Paul wraps his arm around my waist, as he whispers in my ear low and gravelly, "Don't worry, we probably won't even remember most of it."

I giggle, and Jessica interrupts, "Which movie do you guys want to see? We're deadlocked."

Thinking about it I decide, "Horror, it'll be darker, and probably less crowded because it's been out for a while."

Paul squeezes me tight to him, "Smart, that's my girl."

Ben and Ang nod in agreement. We get our tickets and go through the doors into the lobby. Paul pulls me over to the snack counter, pulls out his wallet, and looks into it quickly while the person in front of us gets their order and leaves.

The girl behind the counter's eyes widen as she gets a look at Paul, and she immediately starts to eye fuck him as she licks her lips.

She snaps out of it a little and her voice is low and breathy as she says, "Hi, how can I help _you_ today?"

My blood pressure starts to rise as anger courses through my system, but Paul just rolls his eyes, and he starts openly running his hand up and down my side, as he says in a bored tone, "Yeah, I'll take a bag of Sour Patch Kids, Twizzlers, Butterfinger bites, a Kit Kat bar, an order of nachos with an extra cheese cup, a large popcorn, and an XL coke."

The girls eyes have been roving over his body, and her mouth drops open when he turns to me and says, "Shit, do you want anything Baby Bell?"

Laughing, I reply, "No, I'm good Paul. I might take a little bit from you though if you don't mind."

He pouts for a second, but squeezes me tighter, and nuzzles my neck as he whispers in my ear, "I don't mind."

The girl finishes ringing up his total as the guy with her behind the counter starts getting Paul's order together. She leans over a bit on the counter, and I guess if she was wearing a better shirt it would be sexy but she's wearing the button up uniform shirt of the theater and a tie as well so it's not like she's actually showing anything as she breathes out, "That'll be thirty-five even. You must work out a _lot_"

Paul hands her two twenties and completely ignores her comment. She writes something on the receipt, and hands it to him under the five dollar bill that she gives him in change. Paul takes the 5 and puts it in his pocket before handing her back the slip of paper, and saying with a smile, "I don't need the receipt."

She pouts, and holds it out, "Are you sure? There might be something you want to read on it _later_."

Her eyes slide to me, and Paul catches my eye as he takes the paper from her and opens it. He smirks wickedly, and reads it out loud, "I get a break in 20 minutes, meet me by the back entrance if you want to have some _fun_."

The girls face is red with humiliation as he laughs, and it gets redder when he crumples the paper and drops it back on the counter. The guy behind the counter is grinning from ear to ear as he gets the last of Paul's order and sets it on the counter, and I have a feeling that his co-worker hasn't been very nice to him in the time they've worked together.

I put the candy in my purse, and grab the bag of popcorn and the soda while Paul grabs the nachos with his free hand and squeezes me tighter. He turns back and eyes the girl disdainfully as he says, "I have _her_, what the hell would I want with **you**?"

Ouch, harsh. I shrug with a smirk as if to say 'what can you do?' and allow Paul to guide me into the theater.

Ang and Ben come in after us laughing, followed by Mike and Jess. Ang asks, "What the fuck did the two of you say to that girl behind the snack counter? She couldn't even speak when we tried to order. Finally she ran off, and the guy had to come up and then it took twice as long because he didn't really know how to work the register!"

I laugh, "Paul broke her! She tried to pass him a note telling him to meet her out back in 20 minutes, not once, but twice, and he totally shot her down!"

Ang laughs as we make our way to the front of the theater. I'm surprised that with the exception of our group the theater is empty. Ang and Ben take seats in the middle about halfway up, and Jessica follows them and sits on the other side of Angela while Mike sits down next to her.

Ben looks pissed, and snaps at Mike, "Dude, it's an _empty_ theater and the chances of more than like 3 more people coming in are slim to nil, can you guys _please _**not **sit on top of us?"

Jessica looks mortified, and gets up muttering sorry under her breath as she moves back a few rows and Mike follows her. Paul leans down and nuzzles my neck as he asks, "Where do you want to sit Baby Bell?"

Biting my lip I consider for a minute, and finally answer, "Top right corner."

He squeezes me tighter, "Good choice, once the lights go down it'll be too dark for anyone to see us unless they're standing right on top of us."

We climb the stadium style steps until we get to the top, and I go to the end of the row to the seat in the corner by the wall. I stick the soda into the cup holder and Paul holds the popcorn so that I can take my jacket off.

I drape my jacket over the back of the seat in front of me, and sit down putting my purse on my lap. Paul sits down, and hands me the nacho tray while he inhales the popcorn, I tap him lightly on the shoulder, "If I try to take some of that are you going to eat my hand?"

He swallows what's in his mouth, and smiles at me, "Nah Baby, here, why don't you give me the nachos and take what you want out of here."

I gladly switch junk food with him and nibble on the popcorn as the lights go down. Paul finishes the nachos halfway through the first trailer, which ironically enough is for the latest sequel to the gay vampire/werewolf teen romance that I had mocked when Paul first told me about the wolves, and I pass him back the bag of popcorn.

The trailer shows a young girl maybe a year older than me, and she's heavily pregnant, but she looks horribly sickly, somehow sunken and skeletal with the exception of her huge belly, instead of round and healthy the way she should be, and it's explained briefly that she is pregnant with her vampire _husband's_ spawn. The last shot of the trailer is of the werewolf best friend presumably looking at the half leech baby with awe, and wonder.

Paul abruptly dumps the nacho tray into the popcorn and sneers with revulsion, "This just goes to show you how fucked up that whole concept is, I," his voice drops to a whisper, "A freakin _Werewolf," _He goes back to his normal tone, "have _officially_ lost my fucking appetite! Did they really just show the werewolf dude in the movie" his voice drops again, "_imprinting_ on a half vampire spawn?"

His voice raises to a normal whisper, "Damn, Hollywood is really scraping. What the fuck is wrong with that bitch? She slept with a leech? Doesn't she realize that that's necrophilia? Corpse fucking bitch!"

A shout of laughter escapes me, because in all honestly Paul is **right**! It _is_ technically necrophilia, and corpse fucking, and all of a sudden I'm not laughing anymore because the whole idea is just too horrific for words.

Paul takes the soda cup and puts it into the cup holder on his other side before lifting the armrest between our seats and pulling me closer to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as I snuggle in and lay my head on his chest.

Paul's hand starts a slow steady descent down my bare arm. Shivering, I feel a low current of electricity from where his fingers are tracing the contours of my arm, and I turn my face into his chest a little taking a deep inhale and letting his scent envelop me. Paul smells like a man, that's the only explanation I can come up with that feels right to me, he smells like a man, and it drives me up a wall.

I know that Paul respects me, and that he won't push anything too far because of what I said about wanting to take it slow and get to know him. I do want to get to know him, but at the same time I do want him to want me, and I want him to touch me, so maybe I'll have to be a little bold and show him that he doesn't have to be a 'perfect gentleman' or anything like that.

Turning slightly I angle myself putting one leg over his lap so that I'm pressed against him and I can tilt my head up to place soft kisses on the side of his neck. Feeling the light buzz of electricity from where my lips are connected with the soft firm skin of his neck sets my heart racing, and the way he smells makes me so hot I can't even think straight.

Paul groans quietly as his hands stroke from my arm into my hair as he runs his fingers through it as I work my way up to his ear. Licking my bottom lip I ghost it over his earlobe as I exhale through my mouth blowing into his ear lightly. He shivers all over, and his hand tightens in my hair as he pulls back just enough to angle his face and fuse our lips together.

Remembering where we are, I do my best to keep from moaning out loud, as Paul catches my bottom lip between his teeth, and lightly nibbles on it. His hands move down to grasp my hips and he pulls me over so that I'm straddling his waist.

I can feel the bulge in his pants, bigger and harder than I ever imagined as it presses right up against my panties. His jeans are rough against my inner thighs but the pressure of him against my mound feels good enough that I'm not complaining. I kiss him roughly nipping at his lips with my teeth before letting his tongue wholly invade my mouth. My hips buck lightly against him and he groans out loud and I freeze.

Predictably it's Mike who yells over, "Seriously? I took you out at least 3 times and never made it past first base! Are you really letting him take your v-card in the theater Bella!"

Paul's hands grip my hips tightly and I feel the tremors of anger running through him. Without thinking I pull him to me and kiss him again and as soon as our lips touch I feel the tension leave his body.

Of course Mike's shout must have been heard by the projector guy, who must've called an usher because the next thing I know some dude with a flashlight is standing over us clearing his throat.

Paul and I look up and he raises an eyebrow at us, his tone is a perfect mix of discomfort, and disapproval as he says, "Umm the two of you need to either keep your behavior PG, or leave."

Paul smirks, "Okay then."

He calls over to the others, "Bella and I are gunna cut out you guys, we'll meet you at Tyler's for the party! Mike, you better hope I'm in a good mood when I see you later."

Ang and Ben are laughing, I can hear Jessica giggling as I hop off Paul's lap and grab my jacket and my purse. He gets up and wraps his arm around my waist and we walk down closely followed by the usher who escorts us all the way to the main exit without a word.

We get in the truck, and Paul turns to me with a smirk, "So what happened to taking it slow?"

Laughing, I shrug, "You're the one who said you wanted to take it _super_ slow. I want to get to know you, I want you to show me the **real** you, don't hide aspects of yourself that you think will make me uncomfortable. I trust you to stop _if_ I say stop."

Paul laughs lightly and shrugs, "Well yeah, obviously I would stop if you said stop. Paul Dixon has never even thought to rape a chick, my name is NOT Ben Roethlisberger. So where should we go now?"

Thinking for a minute, I reply, "Why don't we go back to my house so I can grab my overnight stuff, and then see if Embry is around to hang out."

He nods, "Sounds like a plan."

****Short time-skip Paul POV****

We had stopped back at Bella's so she could grab her backpack and pack the stuff she wanted to take to Jessica's tonight. On the way though we had stopped at a liquor store and I picked up 3 bottles of vodka for me and a bottle of Malibu coconut rum for Bella.

Bella had eyed the bag suspiciously, "Why so much?"

I answered, "Well part of our metabolism is that liquor really doesn't affect us anymore. I'd have to drink a whole bottle just to get a buzz going."

She had dropped it and we had continued back to her Dads.

I pull up in front of Embry's mom's place and Bella and I get out of the car. Emb's mom must be home because their little Saturn is in the driveway. I'm actually a little surprised when Bella just goes and lets herself in the front door.

I follow her through to the kitchen to find Embry's mom at the counter mixing something, as Bella calls out, "Hey Kay!"

Ms. Call turns around, "Hey, what're you doing here Hon?"

She dusts her hands off and pulls Bella into a hug, "Your dad's working right? I was going to go on up to the station and surprise him with this cake when it's done."

She notices me for the first time, I guess I must've been looking at Bella because she scowls, "Embry and _that girl_ are upstairs Paul."

Her manners get the best of her, and she asks, "Have you met my boyfriend's daughter? This is Bella…"

Bella cuts her off, "Paul is my boyfriend Kay. He started up at Forks High last Friday and we started dating."

Kay's brow creases in a worried frown, and she hugs Bella tighter, "You just be careful with him, he's got a bad reputation around here, especially with the ladies."

Bella giggles, "Thanks ma, I'll be careful, but I think Paul's running around days are over."

I take that as my cue to interrupt, "Yeah, Bella is really special to me, Ms. Call. I would never do anything to hurt her. I know that she is important to you, and that makes her important to Embry too, and you know that I consider Embry one of my best friends."

She looks surprised, and turns to Bella, "You finally met my boy? That sneaky shit! He didn't even tell me!"

Turning towards the direction of the stairs she yes, "EMBRY CALL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

There really was no need to yell but obviously she wouldn't know that, ten seconds later Embry comes down the stairs followed closely by Veronica whose face turns into a scowl as she sees Bella. The inner wolf is pissed at that, how dare she look at Bella like she doesn't belong when the way the wolf sees it, it's her who doesn't belong.

Embry of course is oblivious as he bounds into the kitchen, and scoops B up and spins her around, exclaiming, "Hey! Future step-sis! I didn't hear the bell ring or I woulda come down!"

Bella laughs, "Future step-bro! We stopped by to see if you wanted to chill with us before the party tonight. Ma always tells me to just come on in when I come down here so that's what I did, I saw her in here and stopped to say hi and tell her about me, and Paul."

He sets Bella down, and she comes back over to stand next to me as Ms. Call comes up beside Embry and whacks him lightly up the back of the head with a wooden spoon, "You don't even tell me that you finally met Charlie's girl?"

Embry playacts, "Ow! That hurt Mom!"

Ms. Call scowls at him, "It probably hurt the spoon more than it hurt you, Embry Call!"

He laughs, "Yeah, yeah. It felt good honestly, I had an itch."

Turning back to us he says, "C'mon, we can hang out in my room till it's time to go up to Forks."

We start to follow him up the stairs, and halfway up Veronica turns to him with a scowl, "Wait, didn't I tell you I didn't want to **go** to this party Embry? Why do they have to come up with us? I had _stuff_ that I wanted to do…"

The innuendo in her tone is clear, and Embry's back stiffens slightly as he grits out, "Yeah, and I told you that my mom is home and we can't do that _stuff_ until she leaves for work."

He puts on a happy face as we walk into his room and he pulls Veronica onto his lap on the bed. Sitting down in an overstuffed beanbag chair I pull Bella down to sit on my lap, and Embry gestures at us, "Veronica you know Paul."

She sneers a bit, "Unfortunately yes, I do know the walking STD"

Bella snaps at her, "Excuse me, that's my boyfriend you're talking about. Not to mention one of YOUR boyfriend's best friends."

Veronica regards her coldly for a fraction of a second before plastering the sweetest, fakest smile on her face, and then going for a chagrin, "OH! I'm so sorry, I forgot that Embry mentioned that Paul had fallen in love! You must really be special for Paul to have retired from the one night stand club. Embry tells me your Dad is dating his mom."

Bella pretends to smile, but I can tell that like me, she can see through the fakeness as she answers, "Yeah, they've been together for a while actually. I'm pretty sure that he's planning on proposing soon. After that I guess we'll all move in together and be one happy family."

The smile on Veronica's face is now so fake it's almost frozen in place as she manages to choke out, "Oh my god, I'm sooo thirsty! Embry, baby will you please go downstairs and get me a drink?"

He jolts a little, and I think she must've pinched him or something as he replies, "Uh, sure babe. Paul, come down with me so we can get drinks for all of us."

I really don't like the idea of leaving Bella with this two faced whore. My girl is tough though, I know she can handle a twat like Veronica Watts no problem. Bella stands up and I reluctantly get up and follow Embry out the room.

We get to the bottom of the stairs and as we walk into the kitchen I hear the door creak shut. With the wolf though their voices are still clear as we get out glasses. Veronica hisses at Bella, "What's your angle bitch? Stay **away** from Embry!"

Bella replies, "Are you retarded? He's going to be my **stepbrother**! I have Paul!"

Veronica retorts, "Yeah, well I know what Paul's like, chances are you'll be history by tomorrow. You keep your skanky paleface self **away** from my man! You don't talk to him, look at him, don't even fucking think about him! If you do I will make life for you down here a nightmare! I'll tell every girl I know that you're nothing but a homewrecking paleface whore!"

Bella's voice is tight, and even as she replies, "You can say whatever you want about me, the people who love me wouldn't believe bullshit lies about me, and the people who would don't fucking matter to me!"

Veronica snorts, "Whatever. Oh, and don't even THINK about trying to cause problems with Embry and me about this. He'll never believe you over me. I've got that boy wrapped around my little finger and he'll never leave me over one of Paul Dixon's whores!"

Feeling myself shake with anger, I'm distracted by the sound of breaking glass, and I look over to see that Embry has shattered the glass he was taking out of the cabinet. His hand is bleeding where broken glass embedded into it and he gestures at the drawer in front of me, "There's tweezers in there, can you toss them to me so I can get this glass out before it starts to heal over?"

Opening the drawer I find the tweezers right in front and give them to him, "Here, do you need help?"

He snorts, "Not with this. It's not the first time I've done it in a fit of mad at Queen Veronica up there. I probably need my head examined as to why I stay with her though. Fuck it, I'm GOING to that party tonight, and she can stay the fuck down here as far as I'm concerned."

The last piece of glass drops onto the paper towel and he runs his hand under the water letting it wash away any tiny slivers that may be there. Embry pulls his hand out from under the water and it's healed completely. He throws out the small pile of broken glass and grabs another glass from the cabinet.

We get the sodas poured and head back upstairs. Bella is sitting on the beanbag and she fakes a smile as I come into the room and hand her one of the glasses, "You okay?"

She nods, and Veronica jumps in, "She's fine Paul! We were just getting to know each other better!"

I roll my eyes, and pretend that I don't have super human hearing, "God, that's the last thing I want, then I might actually have to spend time with you."

Lifting Bella up I sit down with her on my lap, and whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. Embry and I heard everything she said to you."

Embry is clenching his hands as Veronica sidles up to him and wraps herself around him, shit, he's shaking with anger. I bark at him, "Embry! Go outside and cool off man!"

He pushes Veronica roughly away from him, and runs out the door. She starts to follow him, and I jump up holding Bella against me as I grab her arm, "I wouldn't do that right now if I were you V. He's likely to _bite_ your head off."

She looks scared for just a second before it turns to anger, "Whatever, I'm going home. You tell him to call me when he gets rid of whatever crawled up his ass!"

Turning to Bella she snaps, "And you, remember what we talked about Bitch!"

Having had enough I shove her hard, and she falls on her ass, as I snap, "You call her that again, and I really won't give a FUCK that you have a pussy V, I'll punch you as hard as I'd punch any guy who called her a name. Now do us all a favor, and get the fuck out!"

Veronica looks up at me in shock, finally she gets to her feet, and runs out the door. Bella puts her hand on my face, tilting my head down so that I'm looking into her eyes. I'm surprised to see no fear on her face, shit, I shouldn't have put my hands on Emb's girl, he's going to be pissed…

She frowns as though she can see my thoughts running across my face, and her voice is gentle, "Stop it Paul. You didn't hurt her. Under the circumstances I would say she got off light. You didn't do anything wrong babe. Thank you for standing up for me."

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her against me, breathing in the heady scent of her. Definitely the wrong place for this shit. Embry comes back in the door, he's calmer but still definitely pissed off. I guess he had stayed close enough to hear our parting conversation with Veronica. He scowls at me a little, but then smirks, "Bella is right Paul. Ronnie got off light with that shit. I'm not mad at you bro."

We fist bump and Bella asks, "Are you still going to come to the party tonight?"

Embry grins, "You bet your ass I'm still going to that party!"

**A/N Cutting this off here. Hopefully will have the part two up sometime soon!**


	9. Date Day pt 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. This story is rated M, it contains graphic language, underaged drinking, mild drug use by teens, and sexual situations, and this chapter contains them all!**

****Time-skip Tyler's house BPOV****

Paul parks around the block from Ty's house, explaining that if the cops show up to break the party up he'll pull me out the back and we can get back here easily without getting busted.

Embry nods from the backseat, "Good plan, man."

Getting out Paul grabs the backpack with the liquor and the weed that he bought from some guy that Sam knows and we walk over to Ty's house. The party is already in full swing, someone, probably Mike, had brought a keg, there's a large assortment of liquor on the island in the kitchen, and there's a bong on the end table in the living room.

The music is pounding loud as half the school parties it up in Ty's living room. I spot Jess and Mike making out by the fireplace and groan inwardly, that's not going to end well. Jessica likes Mike, but I don't believe she's _really_ into him, she'll use him until someone better comes along and then toss him aside and wonder why he's mad at her. A lot of her whoring was because of Lauren, but the way she treated guys before Lauren wasn't so great either.

Paul and I sit down on the couch next to Ang and Ben who each have a slice of pizza and a cup of beer. Paul, Emb, and I had stopped by the diner after Veronica left and had dinner there. Paul grabs a bottle of vodka out of his backpack, and chugs half of it down. Embry grabs the other bottle and does the same while I grab my bottle of Malibu and go into the kitchen to mix myself a 50/50 cup of Malibu and pineapple juice.

****Embry POV****

Flopping down on the couch next to Paul, I take a swig of the vodka and hiss as it burns all the way down. Paul puts his half empty bottle on the couch and the chick with the brown curly hair looks over with concern and asks him, "Dude! Was that a **full** bottle?"

He waves her off, and his voice is clear and steady, "Does it sound like that was a full bottle Angela?"

She looks relieved, "No, sorry, my mistake I must've just seen the reflection off the bottle when you took it out."

He shrugs, and indicates me, "Ang, Ben, this is Embry Call. Bella's dad dates Embry's mom."

The guy wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a FHS football jacket reaches his hand out, and introduces himself, "Hey man, Ben Cheney, and this is my girlfriend Angela Weber who is also best friends with Bella so you'll see a lot of us."

Bella is making her way back from the kitchen, as I shake his hand being careful not to use too much strength. Someone switches the music to an Eminem track and Angela grabs Ben's hand and drags him out into the sea of writhing teenagers. Paul pulls Bella on his lap, and he's whispering in her ear, "C'mon baby come upstairs with me. Ty told me in study hall that his rents have this huge Jacuzzi tub, you can keep your bra and panties on, it'll be like you're wearing a bathing suit."

She laughs, and leans in close as his hand creeps up her thigh, and whispers back, "I think I need a few more drinks before I let you talk me into that Paul."

He laughs, and it's one of the first genuine laughs that I've heard from Paul in a long time. Imprinting, maybe it's not so bad after all. I mean, if a dude like Paul got a chick like Bella, and Sam got to keep the only chick he ever loved, maybe it's not such a curse.

I down the rest of my first bottle, and snag Paul's half drank one from the table and down the rest of that too. Paul gives me a shrewd look out the corner of his eye, then waves it off and pushes the backpack towards me, and says, "You can have it all but Bella's Malibu. You know I'm more herbal anyway."

Bella moves off his lap and pours herself another drink, and Paul takes the opportunity to bring the weed out, he has a quarter ounce of bud in a bag along with a grinder and a pack of cotton candy blunt wraps. He grinds all 7 grams up and lays it out in the blunt wraps slowly and methodically rolling the fattest blunt I've seen in a long ass time. Damn, that shit will get even us wolves wrecked as shit.

****A couple hours later still Embry POV****

The blunt is half gone, Bella's bottle of Malibu is down to about a third, and I'm downing my third bottle of vodka as the party hits it's peak. Everyone is drunk. Paul asks Bella about the Jacuzzi again, and this time she nods laughing.

He scoops her up and quickly parts the crowd taking her upstairs, and a minute later I hear a door slam, a lock click, and water running. A medium height brunette that I half recognize from I don't know where sits down next to me and hands me back the blunt.

Taking a huge hit I check her out from the corner of my eye, nice legs, and they're on display as she's wearing a short denim skirt with a pair of casual slip on shoes, moving upward she's wearing a tight v-neck tee that shows off her rack, not as good as her legs, but nothing to complain about either.

I hold the almost empty bottle of vodka out to her, "You want some?"

The girl laughs, and the sound is so fucking familiar, where the fuck do I know this girl from? I never go to Forks, and I never associate with the chicks from there who come down to the Res looking for some action, so why do I know this girl?

She takes the bottle and knocks back a mouthful as I sit back. The party has been fun, I danced with Bella a bit, and Ben let me dance with Angela for a couple songs too. A blonde chick had cut in then, and I spent 3 songs with her. Then she spotted Bella with Paul, she called Bella a bitch, and I came back and sat down.

What is up with girls hating on my stepsis? Veronica was a total bitch to her at my house, that had majorly pissed me off for a couple of reasons. The first being that I had told V all about how Bella's dad was dating my mom and she was going to be my first sister. I had Sam as a big brother, but I always wanted younger brothers and sisters, and now I was finally getting one. So for Veronica to pull her shit and try to make it so that Bella and I couldn't have a relationship really pissed me the fuck off.

Second, she knew that Paul and I had been friends for a long time and she constantly ragged on him, both to his face, and behind his back. I know that her best friend Lila had gotten with him, ignored his warnings that he was not looking for anything beyond the casual fuck, and then was seriously hurt when he told her to get lost but she could at least pretend to like him when he was around for my sake.

Finally, she had pretty much told Bella straight out that she's been manipulating me for who knows how fucking long. Before V and I started dating I had a few close female friends who were part of my group along with Quil Ateara, and a couple of other guys that I wasn't hugely close to but who I hung out with on the regular. After Veronica and I got together it wasn't even 6 months before Stephanie, Julie, and Allison all dropped me.

They wouldn't talk to me, they wouldn't even look at me, and now I'm pretty sure I know why. Fucking Veronica ran her fucking shit on them and the Res school is really too small for them to avoid her so they avoided me instead.

The girl next to me hands me the bottle back, and by now I'm good and stoned, and as I drink the last of the bottle I realize I've even managed to get a good drunk going. I laugh as the girl kneels on the couch and wraps her arms around my neck, and drunkenly says, "You are soooo sexy!"

She sees my tattoo and sits back down as she pushes my sleeve up, "Oh my God! You have the same tattoo as Paul Dixon! Do you know him? He's with Bella Swan now, but I kind of used to hook up with him… I was upset at first that he chose her to date but honestly he's a good guy, and she deserves that. She's a good friend. I was such a bitch to her because of Lauren…I'm sorry I'm rambling at you and I don't even know your name."

Oh shit! Now I know how I know this girl! Pack mind! Fuck me! The things I've seen this chick doing with Paul, damn! It might be worth it to do a one night stand with her. Then again if she's friends with Bella that could get sticky.

I don't know though, it's been a while, Veronica cut me off about two months ago when I made the mistake of telling her I thought something was missing from our relationship. The girl has fallen silent next to me, and I can tell she thinks she fucked up.

I wrap a comforting arm around her, "It's okay, you can ramble, it saves me the trouble of talking. My name is Embry by the way. Embry Call. Paul and I are in a kind of club, that's why we have matching tatts, it's kind of a secret society deal so I can't tell you more than that."

She snuggles in rubbing her chest against my side and trailing one hand down my abs, "Secret Society huh? That's kind of cool! You're really built Embry. Maybe we could have some fun?"

Hmm…on the one hand after today I'm done with Veronica she may not know it yet, but it's fuckin over. On the other though this girl is wasted! I pull back, "Are you sure you want to do that? You're pretty drunk."

She nods and looks up at me, and as my brown eyes connect with her blue ones it's like everything stops. I can't hear the music, I can't see anything but her eyes. Shit. This can NOT be happening! Did I just do what I think I did? Did I really just fucking _imprint_ on the girl Paul had that threesome with on the beach? Seriously Taha Aki? Is this your fucking idea of a joke?

Paul, the biggest man-whore in probably the whole Olympic Peninsula gets perfect, _untouched_ Bella Swan, and I get the girl who's been with half of Forks High, and a good portion of LPH? Where is the fucking justice in that!

I take a deep breath, and try to act cool. This shit is NOT happening to me. Nothing happened, I did NOT imprint. The wolf snarls at me inside my head, I clamp down on it, but he is stronger than me, and he **wants** what is _his_.

I laugh feeling drunker than I have since before the phase, the weed has hit and I feel like I'm looking out of a fishbowl. A blonde guy on the short side of tall with a really bad 90s surfer boy haircut comes over and starts talking to the girl, "Here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you Jessica! C'mon, Tyler says we can use one of the guest rooms."

The wolf snaps to attention and I can see the look of mild disgust on the girl whose name I now know is Jessica's face before she sighs and gets up. The blonde grins and takes her hand, and the wolf has had enough, standing up I get between them, and the blondes face darkens.

Jessica's eyes light up as I take her hand from his, "Dude! I was talking to her."

Blondie scowls, "Well she's MY date! I've been with her all day!"

I shrug, "So? There are plenty of unattached chicks here. Go find one who actually WANTS to bang you Surfer Boy!"

He smirks, smugly, "How about we ask her who she'd rather stay with?"

He turns to her, "Jess, are you going to come upstairs with me? Or stay down here with him?"

She smirks, "Actually, I think I'm going _upstairs_ with **him**! Sorry Mike, but Embry is right, I really **don't** want to bang you."

He looks beyond pissed, "You fucking cock-tease…"

Grabbing him by the neck of his shirt I lift him a couple of inches off the ground, getting up in his face, as I snarl, "I **really **would **NOT **finish that sentence if I were you. Get lost kid!"

I drop him, and he scampers off, leaving me with the girl who's looking at me like I'm some sort of God. She runs her hand up my arm, "Come upstairs with me?"

The wolf is in full control now and my head nods as she takes my hand and I follow dumbly behind her up the stairs. I can hear the motors of the Jacuzzi tub rumbling and also the sound of Bella moaning from the first door on the right so that's the master.

Two out of the other three rooms in the hall also have moans coming from them though with the volume of the music downstairs I know she doesn't hear them. She goes to knock on the first door, and I yank her back shaking my head, "That one's taken."

Going to the middle door I grasp the handle, and she reaches out to stop me, "Knock first!"

I wave her off, "This one's empty. I know it."

Opening the door into the empty room Jessica sighs with relief. She grabs me and kisses me and the wolf is elated while the man still has mixed feelings. I've seen this girl in Paul's head a bunch of times, I know exactly how innocent she's NOT. Paul had taken her in pretty much every way a man can take a woman, not to mention the stuff she'd done with him _and_ the other chick. It was just unreal, I didn't want to be imprinted to her. Hell I really halfway didn't _want_ to be here with her right now.

The wolf did though, and that's who was in control. I could talk but it was really the wolf who was driving. Jessica takes my hand and pulls me towards the bed, I make one last ditch effort at control, "Jessica. Are you sure? We don't have to do this."

She looks at me strangely and then there's tears in her eyes and a hitch in her voice, "You, you d don't want me?"

She looks like she's about to cry and the wolf snarls in my head. I quickly backtrack, "It's not that Jessica, it's just, you're drunk. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this."

She smiles, and pulls me down to kiss me fiercely. I give myself over to the wolf tightening my grip around her waist as I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me as she sucks on my tongue.

I throw her down on the bed climbing on top of her as she grips the bottom of my shirt and yanks it up over my head. Returning the favor I pull her shirt off and toss it behind me. Turning back to her I kiss my way down her neck to the top of her bra.

She grabs my shoulders and before I know it she's maneuvered me onto my back. Underneath the smells of weed, alcohol, and the mixture of our arousal she smells like flowers after a storm, the scent alone is enough to have me hard as steel in my baggy jeans.

Jessica sucks hard at my neck, I can tell she's trying to leave a mark, luckily though it's not possible. She gives up after about 3 minutes and drags her tongue down my neck over my chest, stopping to flick a nipple making me groan out loud.

She continues her downward path tracing her tongue lightly over the muscles of my abs as she works her way to the button of my jeans. She teases her fingers just above the waist of my jeans, dipping them in and running them back and forth before finally undoing the button.

Dragging the zipper down slowly she reaches in, wraps her small cool hand around my throbbing dick, and pulls it out as she pushes my jeans down my hips. Raising my hips up she pulls my jeans down and I kick them off the bed.

Jessica leans in planting a small closed mouth kiss on the head of my cock before pulling back, and examining it from every angle before breathing out under her breath, "it's like the second biggest dick I've ever seen!"

I know she doesn't know that I can hear her but it's still a small blow to my confidence. Shit, if I tell her about the imprint am I going to spend my whole life with this girl in the shadow of Paul's dick? Nice…

She wraps her mouth around the head of my dick and my mind goes blank. Her hot wet mouth engulfs me as she works her way down my shaft twirling her tongue around it as she goes down. She catches a rhythm, and I groan out, "Fuck, Jessica, so good."

She smirks at me from around my cock, her eyes dancing with happiness at my words of encouragement, and she takes me fully into her mouth half down her throat and I groan again.

Jessica starts to move back up my body, and she kisses my ear blowing into it lightly and making me shiver as she asks, "Do you have anything?"

I nod, and grab my jeans off the floor, going into the pocket, and pulling out the small foil packet that contains a polyurethane condom. She looks at me strangely, "Do you have a latex allergy too?"

Nodding, I answer, "Yeah, it's pretty common on the res."

She accepts that and I work the condom onto my dick as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. She lets it fall her breasts bouncing lightly as she hops back on the bed with me pushing me back again and positioning herself overtop of me as I guide my dick to her waiting pussy. I can smell how ready she is, how much she wants this.

Jessica moves suddenly popping her hips as she drops down burying my dick to the hilt inside of her. She starts to move and holy shit I have never experienced anything like this. The way she moves her hips rocking first back and forth, and then side to side undulating her hips.

She continues that way for about 5 minutes, amping up my pleasure with each thrust of her full hips. I just lay there, letting her do all the work, encouraging her with groans of pleasure. I've got a noose on the Wolf at the moment, but he's struggling hard, he wants to claim her, take her rough and fast, and make her his.

The internal struggle is keeping me from cumming, she thrusts harder and faster as her breath comes ragged and she throws her head back her chest heaving as she lets out a cry of pleasure.

The sound of her cumming combined with the feel of her tightening around me has the wolf breaking free. In a flash I flip her over on her stomach gripping her hips as I pull her up onto her knees and bury my dick back into her waiting pussy. She screams out her pleasure as I thrust roughly into her over and over again, moving one hand from her hips to bury it in her hair and pull back hard.

This isn't me, this is all the wolf, but I can't deny that this is the most satisfying pleasure I have ever experienced, sex with Veronica doesn't even compare to what I'm experiencing now.

Pulling her hair I pull her up so that her back is against my chest as I thrust faster and harder and she lets out an unintelligible scream of obscenities as she falls over the edge again, the muscles inside of her tightening vice like around my cock.

The man side of me is still conflicted, all I can think about with that side is that she would have willingly slept with that blonde surfer asshole downstairs if I hadn't gotten in between them. Her low self worth would mean that she'd sleep with anyone who showed her even a hint of approval.

How long until she gets a disease that antibiotics can't cure? How long until she ends up knocked up with some loser's kid? The wolf snarls in my head at that thought, the thought of his Imprint round from another man's seed.

My hips thrust faster picking up the pace as I finally near the edge myself listening to Jessica scream out my name is what finally does it and as I lose control falling over the edge and emptying my seed into the condom the wolf rears forward and attaches himself to her neck, I taste the blood in my mouth and I quickly seal the wound with my tongue as she goes limp in my arms.

The haze clears, fuck! Shit, this is not happening! How could I let this happen? I marked her, fuck how am I going to explain this to her? Self loathing rolls through me and I pull away from her expecting her to start screaming. Instead she falls flatly forward, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

I can still hear her heart beat so at least I know she's not dead, but she's out fucking cold. What the fuck am I going to do now! Shit. I hear sirens about 8 blocks away and realize this is about to get bad.

Grabbing her clothes off the floor I pull them onto her limp form dressing her as best I can before throwing my jeans on quickly and running out of the room and over to the master bedroom.

The doors locked and I can hear Bella moaning and I know that Paul is going to kick my ass but it has to be done, we all have to get the fuck out of here. 6 blocks. I shoulder check the door popping it open and I hear Paul shout "FUCK!"

5 blocks. I run through the room and barrel into the bathroom door which opens with a crash. Paul is in his boxers and he has Bella protectively behind him as he snarls out, "**SOMEONE HAD BETTER BE FUCKING DEAD OR SOMETHING EMBRY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!**"

I hold my hands up, "Dude, Cops are on their way! 4 blocks away, and on top of that I imprinted on one of the girls you had the threeway with, fucked her, and the wolf took over and I fucking MARKED her! We have to get the fuck out of here!"

His mouth has dropped open, and Bella pokes her head out from behind him, asking, "the blonde or the brunette?"

I snarl at her, "The brunette, what the fuck difference does it make?"

She laughs with relief as she says, "Oh thank fuck, it's Jessica not Lauren. I would have killed myself if I had to have that bleach blonde skank in my life forever!"

Snarling in frustration I growl out, "3 fucking blocks you guys, I'm gunna go get Jessica, you guys get dressed, and meet me out the back!"

****Paul POV****

Embry disappears back through the bedroom shutting the door behind him. I throw Bella her clothes and she turns away from me and takes off her thong. throwing it back at me as she wraps her skirt around her waist.

Taking my boxers off I shrug leaving them on the floor and grabbing my clothes putting my jeans on and shoving Bella's wet thong into my pocket as she grabs her jacket and boots.

Crap, they're a block away! I scoop Bella up into my arms slipping my feet into my shoes and running out the door, through the bedroom and out into the hall. I make my way hurriedly downstairs calling out to Ben at the top of my lungs, "BEN! COPS ON THEIR WAY MAN! GET OUT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET BUSTED!"

Everyone who hears me over the music starts to scramble to get out of the house I get caught up with the tide going out the back door and I find Embry on the other side of the low fence holding a passed out Jessica in his arms.

Bella gapes at her, "HOLY SHIT IS SHE ALRIGHT!"

Embry kind of shrugs, "I think so, lets get out of here!"

I hop the fence easily kicking off the top and landing 3 feet ahead of Embry setting off with Bella at a run to the back road. We make it to my truck and Embry gets Jessica settled next to him in the back as I let Bella down and open the passenger door for her.

We get in the car and I pull away from the curb, turning to Bella, "Where am I going?"

She looks around, "Umm go 2 blocks up and make a left. Follow that block down to the end and make a right it'll be the house on your left."

I follow the directions and less than 5 minutes later pull into the driveway of the house Bella specified. Apparently just in time too as Jessica comes too with a jolt, and moans out, "I'm gunna puke!"

Bella hops out of the car and gets the door open on Jessica's side, holding her hair back as Jessica leans out of the car and hurls up alcohol all over her driveway. I exclaim, "Shit that's nasty!"

Bella rolls her eyes at me, "It's a pretty standard Saturday night for Jess…"

Jessica moans, and sicks up the rest of her evenings alcohol consumption before promptly passing out again. Embry lifts her out of the car and carries her up to the door. Bella rummages in the purse that I just realize is hanging over Embry's shoulder and fishes out a set of keys.

She opens the door and Embry carries Jessica in and lays her on the couch. He looks around warily, "I should uh, get going…"

Bella looks at him in shock, "Umm, okay…don't you think you should talk to her about what happened Embry?"

Embry shakes his head, "Fuck no, she probably won't even remember it anyway… Look I like you Bella but I don't owe you any explanation."

Bella goggles at him, "You're right, you don't owe ME one, but you sure as **fuck** owe _HER_ one!"

Embry takes a deep breath and his volume only goes up one notch as he snaps, "Well I'm sure you'll pass along my number if she asks for it!"

He sighs deeply, "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm on patrol tonight. I'll see you guys for dinner tomorrow night."

Bella just shakes her head in disappointment, "Okay see you tomorrow or later tonight really since it's like 1:30 in the morning already."

Embry nods at her and runs out the door leaving Bella and I alone with a now groaning Jessica…Shit, what a mess!

**A/N: This seems like a good place to leave off. So what did you all think of Embry and Jessica? What's going to happen when Jessica finds the Mark? Do you think Bella should tell her the truth or just point her to Embry? Oh! Everyone who reviews this chapter will get the Bella/Paul Jacuzzi outtake! **


	10. Outtake PaulBella

**A/N: This is the Bella/Paul version of Date Day Pt 2. It starts at the beginning of the chapter where it goes into Embry's POV but goes into Paul's instead. **

**So this is what I was going to send the reviewers! I'm really sorry to post it instead but it's too big for the PM space on here so rather than ask everyone to send me their e-mail addresses I'm posting it instead. **

****Paul POV****

Embry flops down onto the couch next to me as I quickly chug half a bottle of vodka and set the bottle down on the table. Angela looks over with concern, "Dude! Was that a **full** bottle?"

I wave her off, and ask, "Does it sound like that was a full bottle Angela?"

My voice is clear and steady, and she looks relieved as she replies, "No, sorry, my mistake I must've just seen the reflection off the bottle when you took it out."

Shrugging, I gesture at Embry, "Ang, Ben, this is Embry Call. Bella's dad dates Embry's mom."

Ben reaches out and shakes Emb's hand as he introduces himself and Angela, "Hey man, Ben Cheney, and this is my girlfriend Angela Weber who is also best friends with Bella so you'll see a lot of us."

Looking up I see Bella making her way back over with a drink in her hand. I can tell she's halfway to getting a good buzz going, and fuck she looks so fucking sexy I can hardly stand it.

Someone switches the music to an Eminem track and Angela drags Ben off to dance as Bella makes it back to the couch. I pull her onto my lap being careful not to spill her drink as I lean in and whisper in her ear, "C'mon baby come upstairs with me. Ty told me in study hall that his rents have this huge Jacuzzi tub, you can keep your bra and panties on, it'll be like you're wearing a bathing suit."

She laughs leaning in more as my hand slides up her thigh towards the hem of her short skirt and she whispers back, "I think I need a few more drinks before I let you talk me into that Paul."

I laugh and hold my girl tight planting open mouthed kisses on her neck as she moans quietly and takes a swig of her drink. Out of the corner of my eye I see Embry put his empty on the table and grab my half drank one off of it.

Catching his eye I give him a look before waving it off and nudging the backpack towards him, saying, "You can have it all but Bella's Malibu. You know I'm more herbal anyway."

Bella climbs off my lap, and settles on the couch next to me and pours herself another drink. I bring out the quarter ounce of bud along with a grinder and a twin pack of cotton candy blunt wraps. I grind the bud and slowly and methodically roll the fattest blunt I've seen anyone roll in a while.

I light it and take a deep drag passing it off to Bella who gapes at it for a minute before shrugging and hitting it hard. I exhale as she passes it off to Embry and a minute later she starts to cough out the smoke and I rub her back as she catches her breath.

****A couple hours later still PPOV****

The party is reaching it's peak as the blunt is half gone, and Bella's Malibu is down to a third of the bottle. Embry is powering through his third bottle of vodka and I can see Ben feeding Angela shotguns off the blunt before passing it over to Jessica.

I see her glance in our direction, and decide to see if Bella will come upstairs with me now. I pull her tight against me letting her feel the evidence of what she does to me against her ass as I whisper in her ear, "You wanna go check out that Jacuzzi now Bell?"

My eyes widen a bit as she nods, laughing, before purring in my ear, "That sounds good to me."

I scoop her up in my arms and quickly make my way through the crowd and up the stairs. When I reach the landing, I ask Bella, "Which one is the master bedroom Bella?"

She indicates the first door on my right, and I carry her through it. Thankfully there's no one in there and I slam the door, clicking the lock into place before carrying her through the room to the door that leads to the master bathroom.

Damn. Ty wasn't kidding. His parents must have major dough, the bathroom is huge, almost as big as the master bedroom we just came through. The sunken tub is like a small blue pool big enough for at least 4 people and there's one of those handheld sprays perched next to it as well. Turning around I do a double take as I spot a steam shower big enough for a small orgy, maybe Ty's parents are swingers, or maybe they're just filthy stinking rich, either way I'm more than happy to use their stuff.

Bella kneels over the tub and turns the water on, she tests it for a bit until it's comfortable for her before leaning in and setting the stopper. Waiting for the tub to fill up I can almost taste Bella's nervousness. I run my hands over her shoulders soothingly, "Are you okay? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Bella. Seriously. Just say the word and I'll turn the tub off, we'll let the water drain, and we'll go back downstairs."

She smirks at me a little as she bends her head to kiss my fingers lightly, "I want to be here with you. If I didn't I would be downstairs. I just, I don't want you to be disappointed. I know you've been around."

I cut her off, "And I know that you haven't. Bella nothing that we do together will EVER disappoint me. I didn't bring you up here to have sex with you. I was totally serious downstairs when I said for you to keep your bra and panties on, it'll be just like wearing a swimsuit. I'm going to keep my boxers on too and it'll be the same deal. Just like a bathing suit."

She bites her lip in thought for a minute before she bends down and unties the laces on her boots. She slips them off and puts them in front of the bathroom door. She turns back to me, and I'm a little surprised at the tone she takes as she tells me firmly, "Sit on the edge of the tub."

We can hear the music from downstairs almost as clearly as if all the doors were wide open, someone's switched it to Rob Zombie's Sinister Urge album and Feel So Numb is playing. She catches the rhythm, swaying her hips as she pops the outer button on her wraparound skirt.

Rubbing her hands over her stomach and down over her hips she traces them back up, and pops the interior button and flicks it over to her boots. Fuck me! She's wearing just the tank top and a tiny black thong with a pink star print. My dick is standing at attention, as she works her way over to me.

Bella turns and rubs herself on my lap as my hands come around to circle her waist. Nipping at her neck, my voice is harsh and ragged as I breathe into her ear, "That was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen baby."

My fingers are rubbing over her hips, toying with the straps of her thong before moving up to grasp the hem of her tank top. I kiss her neck before asking, "Can I take this off?"

Her breath catches in her throat, and her pulse skips and races as she nods slowly. I frown a little, and push her to answer, "Can I?"

She finds her voice, and squeaks out, "Yes. Please."

Clamping down on the urge to rip it right off of her I carefully pull it up and over her head. Her bra matches the thong, black with a pink star print and I can see her in the mirror across from the tub. Her face is flushed, and her full c cup tits heave against the bra as she takes a deep calming breath.

The tub is full and I shut the water off. Bella hops off my lap and takes her tank and flings it over by her boots and skirt before stepping gingerly into the tub, and taking a seat on the opposite ledge. The windows are large frosted panes of glass behind a tiled area that has a bunch of bath beads and stuff but is still wide and clear enough for Bella to take a seat on.

She catches my eye and arches her eyebrow at me with a wicked grin, as she says, "Your turn."

Fuck. I unlace my steel toe boots and kick them over by Bellas. Taking my shirt off I toss it over to join the pile of clothes and shoes. Socks come next and finally I move my hands to the button at the top of my jeans.

Bella's eyes are locked onto me and the pink tip of her tongue darts out to wet her lips as I unzip my jeans and let them fall around my ankles, leaving me in just my blue and white plaid boxers. She looks down at my crotch and her eyes widen as she takes in the tent that my dick is making.

I kick my jeans over to the pile of discarded clothes and step into the water. With my wolf temp the water is tepid, like old bathwater, but there's not a damn thing that could make me complain in this situation.

Sitting down Bella hits a button and the jets whoosh to life. Damn, the currents against my legs and back actually feel really good and I let my head fall back and my eyes close as I relax.

I hear and feel Bella move to stand over me. Opening my eyes I look up as I put my hands on her hips and pull her in closer placing her panty covered crotch right at face level. Leaning in I brush my nose lightly over the material inhaling the heady scent of her arousal. Fuck she smells good.

She moans lowly as I exhale my hot breath directly over her mound. I slip my fingers into the sides of her thong and she inhales sharply. I rub her hips gently and let her back up. She slides down to sit on my lap and I know she feels me against her. Grabbing her hair in my fists I fuse my lips hungrily to hers, listening to her moans increase as she thrusts herself against my swollen dick.

Lightning quick I lift her up and place her on the ledge of the tub and kneel in front of her kissing her deeply tasting the weed and alcohol on her breath as I move down kissing and nipping lightly at her neck as my hands move down to cup her breasts through the bra and my mouth moves lower, kissing down her chest, licking the tops of her breasts as they spill over the cups of the bra.

She moans my name, "Paul, please!"

I pull back and look at her, teasing a little as I ask, "Please what, Bell?"

She reaches behind her and undoes the bra, and asks again, "Please!"

Regarding her seriously, I ask, "Are you sure baby? Remember that you can put the breaks on this anytime you want okay?"

She nods, "I'm sure, please, I want you to touch them."

Taking a deep breath I slide the bra down her shoulders and toss it quickly towards the door bringing Bella's tits into view for the first time. Shit, if I was less experienced I think the sight of her perfect tits would be sending me over the edge, as it is my dick gives a disobedient lurch, and I reach down and squeeze it willing myself back into control as I take her in.

Her breasts are milky white orbs capped with large bubblegum pink nipples that right now are looking almost painfully hard. I lean in and capture one in my mouth as my hand comes up to cup her other breast thumbing and lightly pinching the other nipple.

Bella throws back her head and moans loudly as I keep my rhythm going. Switching breasts I suck her other nipple gently as my hand moves slowly down towards her crotch. I give her ample time to stop me if she wants me to stop but as my hand hits the waistband of her thong still she hasn't complained.

****Bella POV****

Paul's hot hand is resting on my stomach as his mouth works it's magic on my tits. Oh my God, I've never felt like this before, it's like every nerve is alive and on fire. Just when I think nothing could ever feel better his hand continues it's descent. My thong is wet from when I was in the water with Paul, and his hand cups me through the wet material.

Before we can go any farther, Paul stiffens, shouts 'FUCK!', and moving with supernatural speed he pulls me up to stand behind him so that I'm totally covered by the broad expanse of his muscular form.

The door bursts open with a crash, and Paul snarls out, "**SOMEONE HAD BETTER BE FUCKING DEAD OR SOMETHING EMBRY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!**"

**A/N: So Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am so sorry that I couldn't send it out special to you guys but I didn't want to have to ask everyone for their personal e-mails and with ff's character limit on PM's I'd have had to split it into like 3 messages and it would have taken me days to do!**


	11. Authors Note

**Okay, so I know a lot of you will be disappointed but this is not an update! I have gotten a bunch of messages and reviews asking when I'm going to update so I figured it's a good time to put an author's note up and address the questions.**

**I am NOT abandoning my stories, I still work on them every chance I get, unfortunately I also have a job and leading up to the holidays I was working about 59 hours a week with one day off. Basically I slept, worked, ate, slept. I also have a husband and what little free time I had was spent with him. **

**So unfortunately my updates have been coming along but very slowly. I just want to reassure everyone that my stories are not being abandoned, I will NOT leave them unfinished, and I have NOT forgotten about them. Sometimes we just don't have enough hours in the day to do everything we would like to do, but now that Christmas is over I'm expecting my hours to get cut and hopefully I will get an update up to you all soon!**

**~DGS**


	12. Ch 09: Grounded

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M and contains graphic language, underage drinking, mild drug use, and sexual situations.**

****Directly from end of ch 9 Bella POV****

Shaking my head at Paul I listen to Jessica groan, and sigh, "We have to get her into the bathroom, or she'll hurl all over the place. Can you carry her?"

Paul rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I'll get her in there, lead the way."

I turn the hall light on and follow it down to the end and open up the door to the guest bathroom. Paul carries Jess into the room and sets her down carefully next to the toilet. I go in and she looks up at me, "Bella? What happened? I was with…Embry…at Ty's Party…"

She cuts off heaving, and I grab her head and point it into the bowl just in time. Closing my eyes and trying to block out the sound of Jess's retching and the smell starting to fill the bathroom, I hold her there until she grips the side of the bowl and I know she knows where she is.

Paul and I go back to the living room, and he looks at me nervously, "Are you going to be okay with her?"

I nod as Angela and Ben come through the door. Ben spots Paul and comes over to give him the bro hug handshake thing, exclaiming, "Paul! My man! Dude thank you so much for the heads up about the cops! We got out of there just in time."

He drops Angela's duffle down on the floor, and flops down on the couch, "So! You girls gunna go put on the nighties? Maybe have a pillow fight? Can Paul and I stay and watch?"

Paul laughs, and from the bathroom comes the sound of Jess heaving again. Ben looks wary as he gets up, stating, "And _that's_ **my** cue to get on out of here. Paul you might want to hit the bricks too man, Jess gets nasty after puking her guts up."

Paul looks at me, worried now as he asks, "Do you mind if I head out Baby Bell? If you need me to stay it's cool, I will."

The unspoken 'I need to get to Sam' hangs in the air, and I shake my head, "We'll be fine, nothing we haven't handled before. Text me later babe."

He pulls me to him, wrapping me in his heavily muscled arms and kissing me lightly. I can feel his nervousness and I have a feeling that what Embry did is going to have serious consequences for all of them.

Wrapping my arms around Paul's neck I kiss him deeply, our tongues intertwining as I feel his tension slip away while I'm in his arms. Pulling back, I whisper in his ear, "We'll be okay. Go find Sam, Paul."

Paul leans down, kissing me one last time before he follows Ben out of the house. They get into their cars and drive away leaving Ang and I alone with Jess.

****Paul POV****

I drive back to La Push going well over the speed limit and when I pull up in front of Sam's I breathe a sigh of relief not to have been pulled over. As I get out of the car Sam comes to the door looking out, and he sounds surprised when he exclaims, "Paul? What the fuck are you doing here at two in the morning?"

Walking up to the door I sigh, "Dude, we have a problem…"

He steps aside and lets me in and I flop down into the recliner as he sits on the couch, asking, "What do you mean 'we have a problem', Paul? What's going on?"

Running my hands through my hair I answer, "Embry Imprinted. Wasn't Imprinting supposed to be rare Sam?"

He looks shocked as he replies, "Well I guess that's another thing they got wrong. Shit. When did this happen? Who's the girl?"

Taking a deep breath, I look down at my hands, "It happened at the party tonight, and the girl is Jessica Stanley. She's one of the girls I had been hooking up with from Forks."

Sam looks horrified, "Please tell me she isn't one of the threesome chicks."

I sigh, "Wish I could, but she is."

He groans, as he takes a joint out of an otherwise empty cigarette pack. and lights it, "Shit, this is really bad… How's the kid doin with it? Fuck he's probably going out of his mind."

Shrugging, I reply, "I don't honestly know what's going on with him Sam. Bella and I were kind of occupied ourselves. I have to warn you though man, it gets worse."

He looks at me in disbelief, "How could it get worse, Paul?"

Taking a deep breath, and steeling myself for a freak out, I put it out there, "He marked her. Without telling her anything about any of it."

Sam's eyes are practically bugging out of his head, his mouth hanging open. For a minute I'm afraid I've broken him, but then he seems to come back to himself, and he shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE FUCKING _**MARKED **_**HER**!"

I roll my eyes at him, "I think the meaning is kind of obvious, Sam. They were hooking up, and he marked her."

Leah comes out of the bedroom in pajama pants and one of Sam's old tee shirts, she sounds confused but alert as she asks, "Sam? What's going on?"

Sam looks at her, all loving devotion, "Shit, did we wake you up honey? I'm sorry. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, go back to bed baby."

She rolls her eyes at him, and I know he's in trouble as she snaps, "Don't fucking patronize me like I'm a fucking 3 year old Sam. I'm pregnant, I'm not a fucking invalid, and I slept half the day today. What's going on?"

He sighs, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing, finally he tells her, "Apparently Embry Imprinted on one of the girls that Paul had the threeway with on the beach. I guess they were hooking up, and he fucking Marked her Lee…She doesn't even know about any of it."

Leah's eyes widen, and she turns to me, "So what happened?"

I shrug, "Nothing really, she passed out from the combination of alcohol, pot, and sex. Embry freaked, he busted in on Bella and me, the cops were on the way so he dressed her, and we all got the fuck on out of there."

Leah laughs, "Wait, he busted in on you and Bella, and he's still alive? Damn, didn't think you had that much restraint Paul."

Laughing, I reply, "Well if I had gone to beat him he would've seen her tits, we would've gotten busted, and I woulda **had** to kill him. Her dad already wants to shoot me, no way I'm giving him more of a reason to go ahead and do it."

Leah is laughing hysterically at this point, and she nods, "Yeah, Charlie has always been very protective of Bella."

Our laughter dies out quickly though as Leah's face sobers, and she looks seriously at Sam, "Of course, you're _going_ to order him to tell her, aren't you Sam?"

Sam looks incredibly uncomfortable as he replies, "I hadn't planned to, no. Leah you know how much I hate to give **orders**."

Leah shakes her head at him, "Samuel David Uley! You _are_ **responsible** for these boys! **You** are their _**Alpha**_, the one who's supposed to lead them, and help them to do the right thing in their lives Sam! I'm sorry honey, I love you, but you are doing a piss poor job at leading them. You have to _accept_ that you **ARE** the _**Alpha**_ of this Pack, Sam. No one is going to come along and take that job from you no matter how much you may wish they would! They **NEED** _you_ to grow a dick, and take care of this shit!"

By the time Leah has finished her tirade Sam looks fucking ashamed, he sighs, "You're right. See, _this_ is why **you** are the Alpha Female, you know just how to kick my ass into gear when I need it."

He pulls her to him onto his lap, and nuzzles her neck, as he whispers to her, "Thank you Lee Lee. Can I please give the kid the chance to do the right thing on his own though?"

Everyone who knows them knows that Leah can't resist him when he does the neck thing, so I'm not surprised when she nods, "Fine, just you make sure that if he DOESN'T do it on his own you make it so he doesn't have much of a choice but to fall in line and be a good little wolf."

Sam and I snort laughter and I stand up, "Alright Sam, I'm sorry to have barged in, I've got to get home though. I'm going into the shop with my old man tomorrow to make some extra cash. If you need me for anything call over there."

He nods at me, "Will do, see you later."

****The next morning Bella POV****

I wake up with a splitting headache that is immediately made worse by the sound of Jessica shrieking, "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK!"

She's in the bathroom, and I groan, I'm betting _someone_ just found her Mark. Not wanting to chance her waking Ang. Though really the chance on that is slim to nil, that girl could sleep through an explosion, but still better safe than sorry. I drag myself off the couch, and run into the bathroom, "Jess? Are you okay? I know it looks strange, and I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this but it's all going to be okay!"

Jess raises an eyebrow at me, "What the FUCK are you talking about Bella?"

I look at her confused, "What are **YOU** talking about? Why did you scream?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Umm, you left me to _sleep_ in the **BATHROOM**!"

Sighing in exasperation I shake my head at her, "Umm, obviously! You were fucking passed out hugging the shit out of the toilet! Ang and I _tried_ to get you out of here but you wouldn't budge! You told us, and I quote, 'Leave me alone, you fucking self righteous cunts!'. So yeah, we left you to sleep in the bathroom!"

She winces, "Shit. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean that."

I nod, "Yeah, I know. It's not anything you haven't called us before as we tried to drag your ass to bed. Don't worry, I told you to 'go fuck yourself you skanky bitch!'."

She laughs at that, and drags herself off the bathroom floor. She winces again, this time in pain, and her hand goes to her neck, "Ow! Why does my neck ache?"

I shrug, "I don't know. What did you do last night?"

Her expression softens, "Umm, I think you mean 'who' did I do last night? Oh my God, Bella! His name was Embry and holy shit girl he is the NEW Quileute Sex God! I don't think I've ever had an experience like that. It was like we connected somehow, even though it was just mindless sex. He's the only guy that's ever taken the time to make sure that I really _wanted_ to be with him. Most of them don't even care."

I nod, "Are you going to talk to him?"

She looks embarrassed, "I don't know. He's friends with Paul… He probably doesn't really want to know me or anything. I'm just a hit it and quit it."

Shit… I wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Jess, you need to stop looking down on yourself. You are beautiful, funny, smart, fun to hang with when you're not following Lauren and being a fucking bitch, and you have relatively good taste in friends, I mean look at Ang and me. We're downright awesome, and if you weren't awesome too then why would we be your friends? Your problem is that you _think_ you _have _to put out for a guy to like you, and that shit isn't true. You also think you owe it to a guy if he fucking compliments you, and that shit is bullshit too."

She nods, "So what should I do? I don't have his number even."

I grin at her, "Well…it just so happens, that your new Quileute Sex God is my dad's girlfriend's son. I can give you his home number if you want. Otherwise I can give him yours tonight when I have dinner with them. Your choice hon."

Her eyes widen, "Oh my God! Bella I'm so sorry!"

I look at her confused, "Huh? What are you sorry about?"

She looks down as she rambles, "I just figured you'd be mad at me. I mean what with me and Paul's past, and now I just had a drunken hook up with a guy who's practically your new stepbrother? If I was you I would probably hate me."

Laughing I shake my head, "Jess if I didn't have certain assurances from Paul I might be worried, but I know that his running around days are over. Plus, I know you Jess, you would never do me like that. Quite frankly you know if you did I'd beat your ass."

We laugh together and her eyes plead with mine as she asks, "Will you really give Embry my number?"

I nod, "Of course I will. As long as you want me to give it to him."

She nods and I realize I haven't seen the Mark. I ask her, "Hey, Jess, hold your hair up for a minute would you? I want to make sure you didn't get puke in your hair or anything."

She grimaces, and does as I ask. I breathe a sigh of relief to find it's not visible from the front, she bends over a little, and I can see the angry teeth marks on the curve of her neck. It looks really red and painful, but she hasn't complained about it again so I guess it isn't as painful as it looks. Clearing my throat, I tell her, "Okay, no vomit that I can see, you have a hell of a hickey though so just keep your hair down for the next week or so. Maybe take a shower to get yourself feeling better. I'm gonna go take some aspirin and get my stuff together. My dad is gunna pick me up soon."

It was already 11, and my dad was going to be at Jessica's in like 20 minutes to pick me up. Leaving the bathroom I hear the water turn on, and I go out through the living room where Ang is still snoring like a buzz saw, and into the kitchen.

Opening the cabinet I grab the aspirin out and shake two into my hand taking it with a glass of water. I clean my glass and leave it in the drain board before heading back in and grabbing my bag, shoving my clothes from yesterday all the way down to the bottom I hope that my dad doesn't smell the stale weed and alcohol on them as I change into a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt and slip on a pair of sneakers shoving my boots into the top of the bag.

As soon as I get the zipper closed a horn honks and my head gives a jolt of pain. I whimper a little and pull myself together as I head out to the cruiser. Sliding into the passenger's side I put on my best good daughter smile, "Hey Daddy! How was your shift?"

He looks at me with narrowed eyes, "Isabella Marie… Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Shaking my head I give him my best innocent face/voice combination, "No? I don't think so Dad. Why do you ask?"

I will myself to stay calm under his heavy gaze as he tilts his head, "Did you know that there was a party at Tyler Crowley's last night?"

Calm, calm, calm. Keep my breathing even, don't flinch! I hold my dad's gaze, but I know that I'm busted before I even open my mouth, hell I knew I was busted when he called me 'Isabella Marie'. Oh well, may as well give it a shot, "I had heard that he was having one, but Ang, Jess, and I decided we really would've rather just had our girls night like we planned."

Dad just looks at me, his eyes are cold and hard, "So, you're telling me that if I go in the house that not only will your friends NOT be hungover, but that Jessica's mother will be home? Because funny thing Bella, I don't see Ms. Stanley's car, and if I'm not mistaken, that's vomit splashed on the driveway, not to mention the strong smell of marijuana coming from the direction of your overnight bag."

I gulp, this is not going to be pretty, I know that I'm caught, I could only hope that I wasn't grounded for the rest of the year. Pleading with my eyes, I do my best to sound apologetic, "I'm sorry dad, there was a party, and I did go, but I wasn't out too late or anything! We came back here long before the party got broken up."

Dad looks at me skeptically, but he sighs, "Well you don't look too rough, and you're holding a conversation with me so you must not be all that hungover. Since I didn't catch you or Paul there I'm going to assume that Jessica drank too much, and got out of control, and that you guys came back here."

He pauses, and a hard look comes over his face, "That boy didn't spend the night here with you last night did he? You tell me the truth Bella or you wont see him anywhere but school until well after the new year."

Shaking my head vigorously I exclaim, "No Dad! He didn't! He had to get back home, his Dad needed him to work today, and Sam needed to talk to him about something last night anyway so he headed back to La Push after dropping Jess, Ang, and me back here."

Dad scrutinizes my face for a minute before nodding, "Okay, well, you're grounded for 2 weeks, and that means no going to La Push after school, no _friends_ coming to the house after school, no computer for anything _but_ school, and no cell phone. You know the drill Bella. You can send a text out letting your friends know that you won't be reachable, and then I expect you to put your phone in my dresser drawer. You'll get it back in 2 weeks."

Nodding glumly I sigh, "Okay."

Dad wraps his arm around my shoulders and shakes me affectionately, "It's only two weeks Bells, I'm sure you'll survive."

Sighing, I nod my head glumly. Yeah, I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine. At least I'll be able to see Paul at school. Slipping my phone out of my pocket I send a mass text out to everyone but Paul, '_Grounded for the next two weeks, talk to me at school, ~Bella'_

Looking at my feet, I ask in a low voice, "Can I call Paul?"

Dad frowns a little, "I guess that would be okay, but you have to be off the phone by the time we get home."

Nodding I select Paul's number and hit send. It rings once, twice, and he picks up, "_Bella! I can't really talk babe, I have a client coming in, in like 2 minutes, can I call you back?"_

I sigh, "No, listen, I'm grounded for the next two weeks for going to the party and lying to my dad about Ms. Stanley being home last night. I'll see you in school, but I have to go straight home afterwards. No one is allowed over, I'm not allowed out, and I won't have my phone or be able to use the internet for anything other than schoolwork."

The line is silent for a minute, did I lose him? I ask, "Paul? You there?"

He grunts, before answering, "_Yeah, I'm here, that's gunna be rough babe. At least we'll see each other at school, and I'll see you at dinner tonight. I hate to cut you short but my client is here, and I really have to go. I'm sorry B, I'll see you tonight._ "

I sigh heavily, but internally I'm doing a happy dance, I get to see Paul tonight! Unfortunately I know my Dad will be watching me like a hawk, thus the sigh, "It's okay, I totally forgot about that, I'll see you. Take a picture of the tat you're doing, I'd like to see it. Bye Paul."

He says bye and I hang up the phone just as Dad turns onto our block. Turning my phone off I stick it in my pocket as Dad parks the cruiser in the driveway. Getting out I head into the house and directly up to Dad's room.

Crossing the hardwood floor to the nightstand I open the drawer and drop my phone into it looking at it glumly before shutting the drawer and going across the hall into my own room.

I know none of my friends will text me back, they know that Dad is totally serious when it comes to discipline. Also the first few times it happened they would text me, and Dad would text them back letting them know that I was not in possession of my phone.

Flopping down on my bed I sigh snuggling into the comforter and falling asleep.

****Time skip still BPOV****

Dad shakes me, "Bella get up! You have 20 minutes to get ready before we have to be out the door to go down to Kay's."

He looks nervous, and I hope he'll be a little calmer on the drive down so that I'll be able to warn him that Paul will be there too. Dad rushes out the door and calls back over his shoulder, "Get a move on Bella!"

Pushing back the covers I get out of bed, shutting the bedroom door before pulling my shirt over my head and putting it in the hamper. Grabbing a bra out of the dresser I put it on hurriedly as I cross to the closet and pull out a thin hot pink fitted cotton t-shirt with a silver band logo on it.

I throw the shirt on and kneel down to rummage through my shoes until I find a pair of plain black slip on shoes. I put them on and hurry downstairs where Dad's waiting for me. He rolls his eyes, "No offense Bells but you look like you just rolled out of bed."

Smirking a bit, I reply, "Well, I kind of did. Don't worry, I have my brush and some makeup in my bag, I'll be presentable by the time we get down there."

He shrugs, "You're always presentable Bell, I just, I want tonight to go really well."

Nodding as we walk out the door I say, "It'll be fine Dad, you need to relax. I've met Embry, he's friends with Paul, and he's Leah's husband's half brother. He's a nice guy, we've gotten to be friends."

We climb into the cruiser and Dad side-eyes me, "He's friends with Paul huh?"

I nod, "Yeah, um, actually… Embry invited Paul to dinner tonight too."

Dad gives me a stern sideways glance, "Oh really, and I guess you had nothing to do with that either?"

I sigh as he puts the car in drive and pulls onto the road, and I reply, "Well I was there when he invited him, but I didn't force him to do it or anything."

Dad concentrates on the road for a while, I sit in silence and watch the scenery as we leave Forks behind. After about 10 minutes Dad breaks the silence, "I want you to remember that you're grounded Bella. You can speak to Paul and Embry but you're to stay either in the kitchen or the living room even if they go upstairs or outside. Are we clear?"

Well I guess it's better than nothing, at least he's not telling me not to even speak to them. I nod, "Yeah Dad, we're clear."

He gives me a curt nod and we ride the rest of the way in silence. Dad pulls into the driveway of Kay and Embry's house, Paul's bike is parked on the street and Dad just shakes his head.

I get out and follow Dad up the walk and into the house, Kay is in the kitchen, Paul and Embry are in the living room playing some football game on Embry's PlayStation. They look up as we walk in the door, and Embry pauses the game before standing up to greet us, "Hey Bella!"

Waving I reply, "hey Emb."

Kay comes out of the kitchen and she and Dad embrace briefly. He gives her a peck on the cheek, before turning back to address Embry, "So uh, Embry. It's really nice to meet you finally."

Embry shakes Dad's hand, "You too Chief Swan, I've heard a lot about you."

Dad nods, "Same here, and please, call me Charlie."

Embry smiles at him, "Charlie then. So, you and my mom have been getting pretty serious huh?"

I can't help but smirk as my dad actually blushes, "Well, yes, you know that I've known your mom a while from her workin at the station. I care for her a great deal. Well, truth be told, I love your mom very much."

Dad is stammering, and Paul, Embry, and I are looking at him as if he's grown an extra head. I haven't _ever_ seen my dad so nervous, and I can't help it as I burst out laughing.

****Paul POV****

Bella is laughing like a maniac, and it's all Emb and I can do to keep a straight face. Chief Swan rubs at the back of his neck and shrugs as he turns and goes into the kitchen with Embry's mom.

Walking over to Bella I wrap my arm around her shoulder, laughing as I tell her, "It seems to me that you guys are all gunna be one big happy family sooner rather than later Babe."

She and Embry both shrug, and Emb replies, "Well even if they didn't know each other that woulda happened. You know, what with her being, 'special' and all."

Rolling my eyes at him, I whisper in Bella's ear, "You want to go outside?"

She pouts a little, "I can't. Dad said that I have to stay either here or in the kitchen if you guys go upstairs or outside. I don't feel like having him add any more time to my sentence."

I rub her arm pulling her in close to me as I tell her, "I can understand that. I don't want to get you in trouble. You can watch me kick Embry's ass at Madden instead!"

Picking up my controller from where I abandoned it when Bella and her dad came in I settle back down on the couch. Bella sits down next to me, and Embry scoffs as he grabs his controller and we get back into the game, "Oh yeah right! Try I'm gunna kick your ass!"

We trash talk for a bit, and we're just really getting into the game when Bella speaks up, "Oh, Embry, Jess wanted me to give you her number so that you guys could talk."

Embry freezes missing the pass and allowing me to pick it up for the easy touchdown before I pause. Bella is looking at him expectantly, Embry is seemingly frozen, I clear my throat, "Um, Emb? You okay dude. Bella's talking to you."

He shakes it off, "I'm fine. You can write it down for me Bella, I might call her later in the week." 

Bella's eyes narrow, "Dude, later in the week? If you're not going to call her at least be honest about it. At the minimum you owe her a phone call Embry!"

Embry frosts up, to the point I'm actually surprised he isn't breathing out a cloud, his voice is firm as he closes her down, "I don't OWE her ANYTHING Bella! We hooked up, end of story. Besides she was only with me because **Paul** wasn't AVAILABLE!"

He turns angry eyes on Bella and I step in front of her as he starts yelling, "I mean shit as if I don't have enough problems with Veronica freaking out that I went up there without her. I have to fucking go and IMPRINT on one of the girls that Paul had the fucking threeway with! I mean what the shit fucking luck is that? Paul, fucking manwhores his way through every chick who'll have him from here all the way out to Port Angeles and he gets you! Perfect, untouched, beautiful, and awesome to boot, and I get his fucking sloppy ass seconds? How is that fair? When is this fucking wolf thing going to STOP FUCKING WITH MY FUCKING LIFE!"

Of course the minute Embry started yelling his mom and Charlie came back into the room to see what the problem was, and yeah, they just heard his whole tirade… fuck, what a fucking mess…


	13. Ch 10: Telling Her Dad You're a Wolf

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author! As always story is rated M, it contains graphic language, graphic sexual content, underage drinking, and the use of marijuana.**

****Directly from last chapter BPOV****

Embry finishes screaming, and Paul looks like he's going to pass out, as he stares at the doorway in horror. Looking over I see why. My dad and Kay are in the room, staring at us in shocked confusion. Oh shit! They just heard everything that Embry was yelling about.

My dad catches Paul's look of horror, and comes more fully into the room, "Embry, what are you talking about? What's all this nonsense about Paul getting my daughter, and you getting Jessica?"

Kay looks horrified, yet resigned, as if she should have known. She lets out a sigh, and goes to Embry's side, "Son? They're true, aren't they? The legends? The stuff they say about the Cullen's? All that stuff your dad told me about why I had to come live in La Push after having you, that I thought was bullshit?"

Embry nods, and my dad is starting to lose it, as he shouts, "What the **fuck** are you all talking about? Now, I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like the connotations of what he was saying about Paul and my Bella, and I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

Paul finally speaks, "Look, we need to call Sam, we can't tell you what's going on. We had better call Billy too…"

My dad looks extremely pissed as he pulls his phone out, "Fine! I'll call Billy, you call Sam, and lets get this shit straight! And you had better believe me when I tell you that I want some God damned answers!"

Dad goes back into the kitchen, as Paul takes his cell out, and hits a speed dial. When Sam picks up he has a very low conversation shaking his head in anger here and there until he finally speaks in a normal tone, "Fine, see you in a few. It's not my fault Sam! Whatever, just get here."

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I snuggle against him, trying to take some of his concerns away, "It'll be okay, Baby. Whatever Sam's mad about right now, he'll get over it, I'll back you up. It wasn't your fault, Paul."

I narrow my eyes at Embry, who just looks defeated, and I can't help but feel bad for him. He's going to be in some deep, deep shit.

My dad comes back into the room, his eyes narrow at the sight of me with my arms around Paul, and he barks, "Bella, come over here."

Reluctantly letting go of Paul, I cross the room to stand by my dad. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, and whispers in my ear, "Whatever they've told you baby girl, wait until Billy gets here. He'll tell us the truth."

Cutting him off I wrench away from him, staring him in the eye as I snap at him, "I ALREADY KNOW the truth, Dad! I'm with Paul, whether you like it or not, that isn't going to change. Not today, not tomorrow, not EVER!"

Dad starts to reply, but Sam storms into the house cutting him off, and damn does he look **PISSED**! His glare comes to rest on Embry, and he barks out, "What the fuck, Emb! Seriously? You really had to throw a fuckin pussy fit over this shit? What are you, fucking 12? Time to grow the fuck up, little brother! I've about had it with all of this shit!"

Just as he finishes his rant we can hear Uncle Billy's old truck pulling up the street. He catches Paul in his glare, but I'm not going to let Sam tear into him. Stepping between them, I put my hands up, "It's not his fault, Sam! Don't snap on him for this shit! If anything, it's my fault. I brought up Jessica, she wanted Embry to call her, I told her I would give him her number."

Sam's face softens a little, "It's not your fault, Bella, and I do understand that it's not really Paul's either."

Breaking off he runs a frustrated hand through his hair, "All of this is my fault. If I had been more of an authority figure from the beginning we wouldn't be having these problems. I tried too hard to be a friend to all of you, I should have been giving you discipline, and guidance."

Uncle Billy clears his throat from the doorway, "Let's all just sit down. There's a lot that needs to be cleared up here."

My dad hmphs grumpily from where he's standing, "I should say so!"

Filing into the kitchen, we sit down at the table, and Uncle Billy turns to my dad, "Charlie, do you remember when we were young, and you would come down to the bonfires with Harry and me?"

Dad nods, "Yeah? So?"

Uncle Billy rolls his eyes, "Do you remember the stories they told?"

Dad rolls his eyes back at him, "Please! What are you trying to sell me here? Spirit Wolves? Cold One's? I'm not buying it Billy. I want you to tell my daughter that she isn't stuck with this delinquent! You tell her that, or our friendship is over!"

Uncle Billy looks horrified, yet resigned, "Calm down, Old Man. Of course Bella isn't stuck with Paul. She has a choice. He'll be anything she wants him to be."

Uncle Billy turns to look at me now, "You **don't** have to choose him."

Now I'm the one who's had about enough, and I cut in, glaring fiercely at both my dad and my uncle, "Now both of you just wait a damn minute! I know that the two of you have problems with Paul, but that's besides the point. This is MY life, and this is MY choice, and whether either of you like it or **NOT**. I do **CHOOSE **Paul!"

Dad scoffs, "You're seventeen Bella! You're not old enough to **choose** anyone! Besides, this whole thing is a lot of bunk anyway!"

Sam stands up, and slams his fist on the table so hard I'm afraid it might break. It holds though, and he grits out, "A lot of 'bunk' is it, Chief? If you think so then come outside with me. I'll prove to you just what a load it **isn't**!"

Dad looks skeptical, but follows Sam as he storms out the door. Everyone gets up, and we follow the two of them outside. Paul breaks the tense silence, taking his shirt off as he says, "Sam. Maybe I should be the one…"

Sam cuts him off sharply, "NO! Do you _really_ want him to have the image of you naked, and about to **phase**, every time he sees you with his **daughter**?"

Paul smirks a little, and I mentally face palm, as he says, "He's already seen me naked, Man."

God Paul… That's just the thing to do, antagonize the man with the gun. Dad turns on him with his gun drawn so fast that no one has any time to react. One minute, Paul's standing there smirking, and the next, my dad has fired two shots right into his shoulder.

Paul drops to the ground, and I can hear myself screaming, can feel myself moving, but it's like it's not really me. I feel like I'm outside of myself, watching myself run to Paul's side.

Both Sam, and Embry snarl, Sam phases, and Embry grabs the gun out of my dad's stunned hands, and breaks it in half in one swift move.

Blocking out everything around me, I concentrate on Paul's ashen face, "Paul, oh Baby. Oh my God! What do I do?"

He looks up into my eyes, reaches up with his uninjured arm to stroke my face, "Sweet Girl. Don't be scared, Baby. Just watch, everything is going to be fine."

Uncle Billy has my dad in a headlock, and drags him over to my side, shouting, "Look at him! Watch, you fool!"

I can see the muscle of Paul's shoulder, it's forcing the slugs from the gun back to the surface, Dad's face is white as a sheet as they fall out of Paul's shoulder, and land on the porch with a plunk. Paul's shoulder is a bloody mess of torn flesh and muscle now, and I watch in stunned silence as the muscle knits itself back together.

Barely hearing my dads shocked whisper of, "That's not possible…"

Paul tears his eyes away from mine, turning his head to look at my dad, as he says, "Not for you mere mortals, no, it's not. For us **wolves** though, it's par for the course."

The muscle repaired now, the skin inches over it, slowly moving back together to meet in the middle of the wound, and twining itself back together. The only visible proof that Paul was ever injured is the blood staining his skin, and pooling on Kay's back porch.

He smiles up at me, "See, Baby Girl? Good as new."

Running my fingers through his slick blood, I feel the skin, there's not a mark on it. I turn back to glare at my father, "You're lucky. If he wasn't what he is, if he had been badly injured, I would **never** have spoken to you again."

Paul stands up, and helps me to my feet. Feeling dizzy, and light headed I fall against him, and Paul snaps at my dad, "She's in shock. I hope you're satisfied."

Sam growls, low and angry, in his wolf throat, and Paul turns to him, "Easy, Sam. He didn't mean it. It was my fault, I goaded him."

Billy drags my dad back inside, as Embry tosses Paul his shirt back, "Wipe the blood off of you before you pick her up."

He wipes his shoulder with the t-shirt and drops it in the small pool of blood to soak it up. Lifting me easily in his heavily muscled arms, I cling to him, burying my face in his neck, and inhaling his scent as he carries me back inside.

Paul lowers me gently into a seat, and Kay brings me over a glass of soda, saying gently, "Drink this, Sweetheart. You'll feel better in a few minutes. We're all safe, Paul isn't hurt. You just need a couple of minutes to adjust."

Dad speaks to me, "Bella, Honey, I'm so sorry!"

Refusing to look at him, I snap, "You're apologizing to the WRONG PERSON!"

Abruptly he turns to Paul, "Paul. She's right, I am so sorry. I didn't think, I just reacted, the gun was in my hands, I don't remember pulling the trigger. I'm just…I'm sorry."

Paul gives him an easy smile, "It's okay, Chief. No permanent damage done. I'm good as new, and honestly, I deserved it. At least a little."

Dad turns back to me, and I avert my eyes. Paul may let him off that easy, but I'm still so mad I can't even look at him. Sam storms back inside, slamming the door so hard that the glass cracks. He looks wild, almost feral, as he snarls in Dad's face, "If you **EVER** harm a member of _**MY**_** Pack** again, I promise you, your relationship with our Chief will not save you. Bella is seventeen, she is not a child, hell, Leah and I got **married** when she was 17."

Dad stutters, "I, uh, what I mean to say is, uh. Look, I'm sorry about shooting him, I didn't mean to, it just happened… You all still haven't answered any of my questions. I get the wolf thing, but what does that have to do with my girl?"

Sam takes a deep breath, he looks at Billy, who nods, and sighing, he sits down at Kay's table, "There's a thing that happens to us when we meet our soul mates. It's called Imprinting. We take one look in their eyes after our first phase, and that's it. We're eternally devoted to them, and ONLY them. Paul will **never** hurt Bella. He physically can't. Once we meet our intended mate they are all that matter to us. We will be whatever they want us to be. Friend, brother, lover, whatever they want. It's their choice. Bella has made her choice, Chief Swan. You need to accept that, or you will lose her, and I think we all know that you don't want that."

Dad sighs heavily, "Why him though? Embry has a point. Why couldn't he have just done this Imprinting thing on Jessica? Why does Embry get stuck with her?"

Sam looks angry again, and he replies sharply, "We don't get a choice in the matter, Chief."

He turns angry eyes on Embry, "WE don't **choose**! The one who is right for us is **chosen**! This Jessica is right for you, maybe she needs you to help her see that she is better than how she has been living, little brother. Stop fighting the spirits. Embrace your destiny, you will be happier than you could ever imagine!"

Embry snaps at him, "Sure that's easy for you to say! You got the only girl you ever wanted! Paul gets Bella! What about Veronica?"

Paul interjects now, "Embry, be honest with yourself, do you even _like _Veronica? As a person? Do you enjoy her company? Does she make you feel good about yourself?"

Kay snorts, "If you answer yes to any of those questions, then you're a liar Embry Call, and I know I didn't raise you to be a liar! That girl is a **bitch**!"

Embry shrugs, "I guess you have a point there."

Sam turns hard eyes on him, "So you'll be breaking up with her then."

Embry shrugs, "I guess. I guess I owe Jessica a chance at least. Do I have to tell her about the Imprint? Can I get to know her a little bit first? I mean, there's no vampire after her or anything so it's not like with Bella where we had to tell her right away."

Wincing a little, I see my dad's face snap up, and he barks, "**What did you say**?"

Paul sighs a little, "The Cullen's are vampires, Chief. The youngest one is obsessed with Bella."

Dad's fists clench, "And you mean to tell me he's still out there somewhere? Why haven't you killed the fucker!"

Uncle Billy breaks in, "We have a treaty with them. They can't kill them. We've spoken to the leader, he has sent the problem to live with friends of theirs in Alaska until after Thanksgiving break. He has assured us that there will be no further problem. He has also been told that if there is a problem that the boys will do what they have to do to keep Bella safe. Paul already goes to school with her, he can keep her safe up there."

Dad looks a bit ill now, "God, he was in our **house**! I encouraged you to give him a chance… God. I'm so sorry Bella!"

He turns to Paul, "Son, I'm truly, truly sorry for how I've treated you."

Paul waves him off, "You were starting to come around on your own. I know eventually you would have liked me for me. I may have spent years proving myself to you, but I would have done it happily. For Bella."

Uncle Billy sighs, "I'm sorry too Paul. I know that I reacted kind of badly to the news too, and I had all the info."

He turns to me, "If he is your choice, then I accept your choice. I know that you are a smart girl, and honestly, I know that Paul is a good man. He'll take good care of you."

He turns to Dad, "Sarah is right, we should be happy that Bella will never know heartbreak, we should be happy that she'll never know the pain of having a man use her. He'll be devoted to her for life, Charlie."

Paul puts his arm around me, pulling me close to him, and for once, my dad doesn't glare at him for touching me, and I can't help but be relieved that everything is out in the open. No worrying about keeping it secret anymore.

Turning to look at my Dad, I ask, "What about my punishment, Dad? I'm grounded. With the Imprint, Paul and I can't be separated for too long, it'll cause us both physical pain."

Dad sighs, "You're still grounded, but Paul is welcome to come to the house and spend time with you there. House rules still apply Bella, downstairs only. Upstairs only when absolutely necessary, and **only** with the door **open**! You still have almost a full year of school left, and Harry may be ready to be a Grandpa, but I'm not. Not yet anyway."

Embry nods, "Yeah, you still have 18 years left of being a dad."

Kay grabs a wooden spoon off the counter, and whacks him up the back of the head with it, "Damn it, Embry! I hadn't told him yet! How do you even know?"

Embry points at his ear, "Wolf hearing…"

The other guys tilt their heads, as if listening for something that us mere mortals just can't hear. Paul nods, and turns to me, "You ready to be a big sister, honey?"

Dad looks at all of us, before turning shocked eyes back to Kay, "You mean…You're pregnant?"

She nods, looking worried, and Dad exclaims, "That's great! Well I guess it's a good thing I was coming down to do this tonight anyway…"

He gets up, takes a small black box out of his pocket, and goes over to Kay. Kneeling before her he opens the box revealing a ring, "Kay Call, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She looks at Embry, who's grinning, and then at me. I smile at her, nodding, and she turns back to Dad, "Yes!"

All of us, even Sam, let out a little cheer, as Dad slips the ring on Kay's finger. He stands up and she jumps lightly into his arms. They kiss briefly before turning back to the rest of us.

Uncle Billy claps Dad on the shoulder, "Congratulations, you sly dog!"

Dad laughs, and Kay comes over to me, wrapping me up in a motherly hug. I give her a squeeze, and she pulls back, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

I nod, "Of course I will!"

Billy looks at Dad, "You're gunna need a bigger house, buddy."

Dad nods, "Ugh, moving…What a mess!"


	14. Ch 11: Jess Mess

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author! As always story is rated M, it contains graphic language, graphic sexual content, underage drinking, and the use of marijuana.**

****Monday Morning Bella PoV****

Ang picks me up as usual, it's the only contact I'm usually allowed with the outside world while on punishment. Dad knowing about the whole my boyfriend being a werewolf and me being his imprint thing though, I'll get to see Paul after school this time.

Ang smiles at me with sympathy, "How's it going?"

I smile back, "It's great! Honestly, yeah it sucks to be grounded, but Dad agreed to let me see Paul after school still so that I can tutor him. Also I have big news."

Her jaw is dropped, but she recovers quickly and keeps her eyes on the road, "What could be bigger news than the fact that you got Chief Dad to let you see your boyfriend, who he hates, while you're grounded?"

Laughing, I answer, "Welll, how about the fact that Dad asked Jessica's new obsessions mother to marry him last night? Or the fact that Embry's mom is **PREGNANT**!"

Ang pulls to the side of the road, and throws the car into park, turning to me with shock, "Are you **serious**?"

I nod, "Yep, apparently we're gonna be moving soon too."

Angela takes a deep breath, "Wow... That's...wow. Are you good with it?"

She puts the car back in gear and pulls away from the curb, as I reply, "I really am. I like Kay, she makes Dad super happy, obviously he'll get off my back a little if he's got other kids to put his attention on, it's really the best of all worlds. Plus, Embry's really cool, it'll be fun to have him for a stepbrother."

We pull up into Jessica's driveway, and Ang honks the horn, as she says, "Cool."

Jess runs out, her hair in a high ponytail, she climbs into the back seat, and I groan internally, as Ang catches sight of the mark on the back of her neck, and shrieks, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Jess looks confused, and then irritated, "What? You've never seen a hickey before Weber? I mean shit, I've seen you with one or two over the years."

Ang looks like she's about to say more, but I cut her off, "Alright ladies, settle down. Jess, maybe keep your hair down for another few weeks. You wouldn't want the teachers to see that bad boy. Or your mom for that matter..."

She hurriedly takes her ponytail out and brushes her hair down into place as Ang gets back on the road towards school. Jess throws her brush back into her bag with a huff, "Happy mother?"

Ang scowls, "Excuse me for caring!"

Rolling my eyes, I pull the bowl out of my bag, which sets Angela off again, "Really Bella? Again?"

Jess cuts in, "Is she forcing it down your throat Ms. Goody Two Shoes?"

I roll down my window a crack and take a hit while the two of them bicker, Angela's voice raising in both volume and octave as she snaps, "No, but if Chief Dad catches us we'll ALL be in trouble!"

Covering the weed with my hand to kill the ember, I shake my head, "Alright! You have a point, I'm sorry. Can we please stop arguing now? I mean come on Ang, what's up your ass?"

She sighs, and a tear rolls down her face, "It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

Christ, I try again, "C'mon honey, obviously it's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying."

She sniffles, and finally answers, "Fine. My dad is getting transferred to a different church."

I shrug, "Okay? Soo...what's the problem?"

She pulls into a spot in the parking lot and throws the car into park as the floodgates let loose, "We're m m mooving to O, O, Oregon!"

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach, I pat her shoulder, and try not to cry myself as I say, "Honey it won't be that bad! Oregon is like one state away! We can always save up and come visit each other, plus with e-mail and instant chat and cell phones and texting it will be like you never left! We'll talk all the time!"

She starts crying harder as she sobs out, "Th th that's wha Ben saaaaid!"

Now I'm holding back laughter as I say, "Okay, and he's right! Ang it'll all work out for the best. You've always said that you want to see more of the world than what Forks has to offer, well, here's your first chance! You and Ben already have your college plans in place, you're going to be together there. I'm sure your mom and dad will let you come back for prom and stuff!"

She gets it together a little, as Ben comes up to the car. He opens her door and sticks his head in, "I guess she told you guys huh?"

Jess and I nod, as Ang gets out of the car and jumps into his arms sobbing the whole time. I get out of the car, followed by Jess, who says, "so uh, you got that right Ben?"

He nods and waves us off, "Yeah, I got her. See you guys in homeroom"

Jess and I move towards the school, once we get on the sidewalk, I hear the familiar noise of Paul's bike, and I wait. Jess stops with me, "So did you give Embry my number?"

I nod, "Yeah, yesterday. Things are kind of hectic right now though, so don't be surprised if he doesn't call you right away. Dad proposed to his mom last night, and we just found out she's pregnant and that we're all going to be moving to a bigger place sometime soon."

I see the stricken look on her face, and I quickly add, "It's going to be a local move Jess. You know Dad would never leave this area."

She visibly relaxes, but tenses again, as Paul rides up with Embry on the back of his bike. Surprised, I ask, "What the heck are you doin here bro?"

He barely looks at me as he gets off the bike, and goes directly to Jessica, "Hey. Are you okay?"

She looks slightly confused, but answers, "Yeah, I'm alright."

He looks her over and wraps her up in his arms, "Are you sure?"

She snuggles into him, and Paul taps my shoulder, "You want to get out of here?"

I nod, "Ditch day?"

He shakes his head, "Sam laid the law down, we're all going over to his and Leah's place, he's going to have to tell her everything."

Oh boy...here we go...

****Paul POV****

Bella's jaw drops, "Wow... you don't think it's a lot to handle all at once?"

Nodding, I reply, "I do, but he doesn't have a choice. The kid was going out of his mind not knowing exactly where she lived. If he **had** known where she lived he woulda shown up at her house last night. The whole marking thing apparently makes the wolf super possessive. He started literally freaking out at about midnight, wanted to use his wolf abilities to track her down. It took all of us to calm him the fuck down enough to wait for this morning. Sam actually went ahead and used the Alpha order on him."

Embry and Jess get on my bike, and he takes off with her out of the parking lot, Bella looks at me confused, "How are we supposed to get down there?"

I give her a smirk, knowing how much it turns her on, as I ask, "Well, how do you feel about wolf-back riding?"

She looks unsure, "I guess that could be cool."

Angela and Ben come up, "What was that all about? Was that Embry she just took off with?"

Bella nods, "They kind of have a lot to talk about, and actually so do we."

She gives Angela a pleading look, "Cover for us? Tell Mr. Aarons we got sick on the way in and you dropped us both off at home?"

Angela nods, "Okay. Just... tell her to be careful. That thing on her neck looked worse than any hickey I've ever seen."

I cut in, "They'll both be fine."

Ben pulls Angela away as the warning bell rings, I turn and Bella hops on my back, and I run as fast as I can across the football field and into the woods.

When we get a good ways in I stop in a clearing, and put her down. She looks around, and I tell her, "Turn around."

She turns, and I strip down quickly, strap my clothes to my leg, and phase.

****Bella POV****

An animalistic huff comes from behind me, and I turn to see the huge silver grey wolf that is my boyfriend right now. He lays down docilely, and gestures with his head to his back. Approaching him carefully, I get on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck, doing my best not to pull any of his fur out I hold on tight as he gets up and takes off through the forest.

The wind rushes around us, the ground streaks beneath his paws, truthfully it's making me a little dizzy and nauseous. I close my eyes, and hold on tight. I wonder what's going to happen when we get to Sam's.

I have no idea how Jess is going to react. Chances are she'll freak, she's never been good with weird, I remember how scared she used to get when we would have sleepovers when we were little. Ang and I had always had to beg her to watch the scary movie, and if it was thundering we always had to have all the lights on. There was one time that we had invited Lauren, and she brought a ouija board, Jess had freaked the fuck out.

I feel the movement stop, and open my eyes to find myself in Sam and Leah's backyard... Letting out a little sigh of worry, I say out loud, "Well, here we go..."

Paul lopes into the forest as a wolf, and re-emerges a minute later pulling his shirt over his head, and asking, "You don't think she's gonna take it well?"

Taking a deep breath, I answer, "In a word? No. She's never been good with being scared. She's always hated the idea of anything out of the ordinary happening. So yeah, not sure how she's gonna take the whole 'the guy you had sex with is a werewolf who is made to destroy vampires one of whom, by the way, you've been going to school with for the last year thing."

Paul smirks, "Let's not forget the whole, 'he marked you and now if you want to have babies you can only ever have them with him, and he's now just a little obsessed with you' thing."

I can't help the combination of laugh-groan that escapes my mouth, "Wait...What? Shit, this is such a fucking mess..."

****Jessica POV****

I'm like so confused right now, I hadn't felt right since Tyler's party, there had been this constant ache in my chest. At first it had been bearable, like I had hit the blunt and coughed too hard, but as time went by, it had gotten worse and worse, to the point that this morning I had honestly thought of calling and begging my mom to cut her business trip short so I wouldn't have to be alone in the hospital. Then, just like that, when Embry hopped off the back of Paul's bike, the nagging ache was gone.

I'm honestly not even sure how I ended up on the back of Paul's motorcycle, Embry's broad shoulders in front of me, my arms wrapped around his waist. I was terrified, so I just held on tight and kept my eyes and mouth tightly closed.

It had taken about a half hour but finally the bike slowed to a stop. Opening my eyes, I find us in front of a small cute little house on the edge of the woods, it's a little freaky, looks like it could be straight out of a horror film.

Embry gets off Paul's bike, sets the kickstand, and helps me off. I smile shyly at him, I'm not sure why I feel so at peace yet so timid with him..part of it is that I don't really know who I am, it had been so long since I had really thought for myself, that I had almost forgotten how. Lauren had made all the decisions for both of us for the last 2 years it seemed. Embry clears his throat, and I focus on him, realizing that we've been standing here like this for a couple of minutes not. I hand him the helmet, "Thank you."

He nods, taking my hand and leading me up the path to the front door of the little house. He doesn't knock, just turns the knob, as he says, "This is my older brothers house. His name is Sam. He and his wife Leah live here. She's pregnant."

Following him into the house, I stop short as I see Bella and Paul sitting on the couch, "How did the two of you get down here before us? You didn't have a car, and we took Paul's bike."

Bella bites her lip nervously, and a tall native man who looks a lot like Embry but taller, and with longer hair, comes in followed by Bella's old friend Leah Clearwater. Leah smiles at me, "Hello Jessica, damn, I'm glad it's you and not that bitch Lauren!"

Feeling nervous now, there's a hitch in my voice, as i reply, "H, hi Leah. What about Lauren?"

The man interrupts, "Uh, This is a delicate situation, why don't the two of you sit down on the couch next to Bella and Paul."

Embry guides me over to the couch and sits down next to Paul, pulling me onto his lap.

****Sam POV****

My kid brother sits down on the couch, and pulls the frightened girl onto his lap. She relaxes just a little. How do I do this? I mean fuck my life sometimes. How am I supposed to tell this girl all of this shit after hearing what Bella said about her outside with Paul?

I guess I'll just cover it piece by piece and hope for the best if I dole out all the information slowly..., "Jessica, how do you feel about Edward Cullen?"

She tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sighing, I answer, "It will all make sense, I promise, just answer the question please?"

She thinks for a minute, "Okay. Well Lauren always thought Edward was so sexy. She always said if he didn't have a ridiculous obsession with Bella that he'd be perfect."

Patience Sam, patience...I put on my best calm adult voice, "okay. I don't really need to know how _Lauren_ feels about him. I'd like to know how YOU feel about him though."

She nods, and her voice is small and timid, "Sorry."

She pulls herself together, and answers, "On the outside I guess he's handsome...There's just something about him that's off...I can't describe it, I don't really understand it myself, but it's like that old kids show, with the 'one of these things is not like the other' song. Does that make sense?"

Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Leah takes my hand, and I say, "Yes, it does make sense. Edward Cullen is not a normal human. Neither are we, Embry, Paul, and myself I mean. But we are on the opposite end of the spectrum."

She looks confused, and a little afraid. Maybe I had moved too quickly with the whole not normal humans thing… Bella rolls her eyes at me a little, and I breathe a sigh of relief when she kind of takes over, "Okay, what Sam is trying to say Jess, is that Edward…well, okay don't freak out okay? Promise me that you won't freak out?"

Jessica looks terrified now, as she says, "Well now I'm freaking out! What is going on? What is Edward Cullen!"

Paul huffs impatiently, and spits it out, "He's a fucking vampire, Jessica! His whole family are vampires!"

She looks at Paul like he has 4 heads, and then bursts out laughing. Laughing! Fucking shit. Embry touches the back of her neck, and she sits straight up like she's been burned, but Leah, and I both know what actually happened.

Leah shakes her head disgustedly at Embry, and snaps at him, "Inappropriate Emb…"

He shakes his head like a drowning man, "Sorry! I just didn't expect it to look so painful!"

Jess looks back at him now, "Yeah, thanks for the ugly fucking hickey dude! Ang nearly shit when she saw it! Thank god my mom is on a business trip! Look, I'm sure you guys are cool, and I'm sure you think you're funny, but give me a break. Edward Cullen and his family are vampires! Good joke. So if you guys are on the opposite side of the spectrum what does that make you? Fairies?"

Paul huffs out angrily, "Actually, it makes us werewolves!"

Fucking shit, she's laughing again!

Bella interrupts, "she's not going to believe it until she sees proof. Let's go out back and get this over with."

Embry stands up and pretty much carries her out the back door with us all following behind him. He sets her down on the porch, and Leah and Bella both grab one of her arms, I guess to keep her from screaming and running off in terror. Paul and I both go down and stand on either side of Embry, we all strip down to our boxers, which sets Jessica off into a fit of giggles again.

Bella nods, and Leah says, "Now!"

****Bella POV****

The guys all phase into their wolves, I hear a strangled gasp, and then Jess is screaming, Leah claps a hand over her mouth, and I grab her, pinning her arms to her side and dragging her into the house, while I shout, "Stop struggling Jess! You'll hurt Leah, she's pregnant!"

She twists in my arms and shoves me aside, running for the front door, just as her hand gets hold of the knob, it's pulled roughly open, and she slams into Embry's chest as she tries to dart out the door.

He wraps his arms around her, and all of a sudden she's not screaming, she's crying, literally sobbing as he basically carries her back into the house. He sits down on a stool still holding on to her tightly as she sobs out, "How could you Bella! How can you let them kill me!"

Gaping at her in shock, I can't even help it as I begin to laugh, "Oh God, Jess! Kill you? Really? Jesus you really are a dummy. You think we're going to kill you!"

Embry shoots me a stern look, "Can it, Bella."

Paul and Sam both come back into the living room, Sam sits in the easy chair and Leah perches on the arm, as Paul sits down on the sofa, and pulls me onto his lap. Embry reaches down and lifts Jessica's chin gently maneuvering her face so that she's looking into his eyes, "No one is going to hurt you, especially no one in this house. I need you to calm down, please. Calm down, and listen to what I have to tell you. If after you hear everything I have to say, you still want to leave, I will let you leave, there won't be anything I can do to stop you, but you have to hear everything first."

She takes a deep breath, and nods silently. Embry relaxes slightly, and starts to talk, "You've seen what we turn into. We are what we are because of them, because of the Cullen's. They **are** vampires, but supposedly they don't drink human blood, and because of that, our ancestors made a treaty with them, if they stayed off our land, and did not harm, or kill any humans we would not kill them. So far as we know none of them have broken their end of the treaty, and if so then the ones who have, have not come back."

Jess gulps, now pale as a sheet as she chokes out, "Th, there used to be more of them?"

Embry nods, "Yes, four others, two males, and two females, they were mates."

She looks confused now, "Mates?"

He nods again, "Yeah, apparently that's what they call their partners, I guess they can't really call them soul mates since filthy bloodsuckers have no souls."

She looks worried, but her tone is still a little skeptical, as she asks, "So…Edward Cullen. Is a vampire?"

We all nod, and she continues in the same tone, "And he's obsessed with Bella why?"

We all look to Sam, and he shakes his head a little, "Well we can't be certain, because obviously none of us know what really goes on in a bloodsuckers' head, but near as we can tell it's because she's a virgin, and not only that, but the only virgin left in your senior class. Look, part of our legends say that to a vampire the blood of a virgin maiden is the sweetest, purest blood of all, it has no comparison. So I guess the elders got that one right."

She looks confused, the rest of us just shake our heads, and Embry takes back over, "There's a lot that goes along with being a wolf, Jessica."

Jess interrupts, "Why are you telling me this?"

Embry waves her off, "I'm getting to it, I'm trying my best here not to overwhelm you."

She snorts, here we go, I know that snort, it means we're about to have a very vocal, and pissed off Jessica on our hands, and here we go, "Really? _This_ is you trying **NOT TO OVERWHELM ME**? Well let me tell you Embry, I AM FUCKING OVERWHELMED! You tell me we have to talk, then you bring me to your brothers' house, where, you, your brother, and my best friend's boyfriend all turn into huge ass fucking _**wolves**_, and you think this ISN'T overwhelming? Motherfucker, I'd love to see when you DO try to overwhelm someone!"

Leah busts out laughing, Paul snickers behind me, and even Sam is suppressing a smirk. Embry just shakes his head, "I'm sorry Jess. I really am. Just remember our agreement."

She takes a deep breath, and I have to give her credit because it seems like she's gonna put on her big girl panties and let the man talk, as she nods, and says, "okay. I'm listening."

It's his turn now to take a breath before launching into explanation, "Thank you. Okay, so you know that there is a reason I'm telling you all this, obviously we can't tell just anyone. There's a reason that Bella and Leah know."

Jess interrupts, "Because Leah is married to one of you, and Bella is with Paul now?"

Embry gestures with his hand in a half and half motion, as he says, "Well, sort of, but my girlfriend doesn't know, or didn't know. She's not going to be my girlfriend much longer anyway."

Jess looks stricken, "You, you have a girlfriend?"

He nods, and she continues, "Why didn't you tell me that before you had sex with me! Jesus, Lauren was actually right, I am just doomed to be a fucking whore forever. I don't know why I bothered trying to change."

Embry sets her on the floor, and turns her to face him, "You are NOT a whore! I was planning on dumping Veronica before I met you anyway. She was a nasty bitch to Bella, and she's always been nasty to Paul even knowing he's one of my best friends. Look just listen. There's this thing that happens to us when we meet our soul mate for the first time after phasing. It's called Imprinting. When I looked into your eyes, it was like gravity shifted, I knew that you were the one."

She looks stunned and like she's going to pass out, Embry leads her to the couch and she sits down silently on it, as he continues, "Obviously, I was a little shaken up by it, Imprinting is supposed to be rare, that's what the elders told us, Sam however imprinted on Leah right away. After that though none of us imprinted until Paul went to Forks."

The light bulb goes on, and she says quietly, "And he Imprinted on Bella… That's why he went monogamous. She's his soul mate."

Embry nods, and Paul holds me just a little bit tighter, as Embry continues, "Yes. Half the reason he was how he was with girls in the first place was that he knew that Imprinting was a possibility, he didn't want to hurt anyone if he had a relationship with them and then met his soul mate. I just honestly believed it wouldn't happen to me, that's what Jared, our other pack member thought too. We were told it was supposed to be rare. Anyway, there's one more huge thing I have to tell you, and it's probably the worst."

She looks slightly worried now, "Okay, well just tell me and get it over with."

Embry nods, "Well the final stage of imprinting is marking. The wolf ultimately makes the decision of when to mark the Imprint. Usually it doesn't occur until the couple has been together for a while. Sam didn't mark Leah until their honeymoon. What happens with Marking is that while the couple are…uh…being intimate… the wolf will make his presence known and he will bite down on the back of the woman's neck, and then heal it with his saliva, leaving a very visible scar that looks like a gnarly ass hickey. The end result of the mark is that it mixes our dna, it makes us need to be close to each other to maintain the bond, that's why we both have been going crazy since the party, I marked you when we hooked up at Tyler's party. This is the last thing, I swear, the mark, it also makes it so you can't have children with anyone but me…"

Jessica is stunned, she honestly looks like she's going to go catatonic at any second, but somehow she manages to maintain, as she reaches back and runs her fingers along the scar. She takes a deep breath, opens her mouth to say something, closes it again and sits back, then leans forward and goes to speak, but again closes her mouth and sits back.

Finally, she stands up, looks at me, and asks, "Take me home please?"

I throw my hands up, and shake my head, "I don't have a car down here Jess, Paul phased into a wolf and carried me down here on his back."

She turns and looks pleadingly at Leah, "Please?"

Leah nods, "Sure. I'm sure that you need some time to adjust."

Jess snorts, "Yeah, that's an understatement."

She turns to Embry who is looking completely dejected, and she says, "I really need some time to think. You have my number though, call me later tonight, like around 10. If you're telling the truth, I'm sure I'll be uncomfortable by then. In the meantime, dump your girlfriend. It isn't fair to go behind her back, even if she is a huge bitch."

He just nods, "Okay, talk to you later."

Leah grabs her keys, and follows Jess out the door. Embry sinks down onto the couch, "fucking shit. Could be worse though right? I mean she did tell me to call her.."

Paul shakes his head, "You got yourself into it man, but I think it'll be okay. I mean she only tried to run screaming down the street when she saw three huge wolves. Bella just fainted."

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Well come on, all 3 of you didn't have to phase out there! You can't blame her for flipping out."

Sam shrugs, "You're right. Shit this is a mess."

Embry nods, "At least it's the last time we ever have to go through this."

Paul nods, "Thank god for that!"


	15. Your Dad's Ring Tone is the COPS song?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author! As always story is rated M, it contains graphic language, graphic sexual content, underage drinking, and the use of marijuana.**

**A/N: this chapter is going to start with an Embry POV. Yes, this is a Paul/Bella story, but I like to write it as a little bit more of an ensemble story, yes the main focus of the story is Paul and Bella, but that doesn't mean that the rest aren't important. I promise it will be quick!**

****Embry POV Directly from last chapter****

Looking over at Bella, I ask, "So on a scale from one to 'I'm a werewolf', how bad have I fucked this up?"

She shrugs with a chuckle, "I would say about a 7."

Bella's face clouds over, and she says, "So, I have to ask… What happens if she doesn't… want to be with you?"

The thought of a straight out rejection has me sweating and nauseous. I look at Sam with what I'm sure is panic written all over my face. He looks at me with pity, "I honestly don't know Emb, I wish I did, but this is all new territory little bro."

Bella attempts to comfort me, "I mean we all know that that's a worst case scenario. I doubt she'd try to cut you off completely. I mean, she'd have to cut me off to do that, and with Angela moving that pretty much makes me her only friend."

Friend, that's a question worth asking. I turn to Sam, "So what about if she just wants to be friends? That could work, right?"

He shrugs, "I guess, I'm not sure how her being Marked will affect that though, I'm not even sure if a purely friendship Imprint is really possible…Jared and Kim are the guinea pigs for that one."

Paul snorts, and asks Bella if she wants to go hang out at his place. She says yes and they head out. Sam is still looking at me with pity, and it pisses me off.

Standing up, I shake it off, "Alright bro, I'm gonna head out. Mom and Charlie are looking at houses all day today up in Forks. So I should be okay to go home."

Sam nods, "Alright. Let me know if you need **anything**, and don't be afraid to come back here later if you need to."

He looks serious for a minute, and then the Alpha order comes out in the deep timbre, and I feel it lock down as he says, "**Do NOT go to Jessica's unless she invites you Embry. You are to stay in La Push unless she tells you she wants you in Forks**."

I roll my eyes, "You really think I'm that dumb? That my wolf is that out of control? I got to see her, and hold her today, I'll be okay for a day or so. Not that it matters now, but I give you my word that I won't stalk her out."

He nods again, and I trudge out the door, shutting it just slightly harder than necessary behind me. It's only a few blocks from Sam's place to mine, I move slowly down the familiar streets, anxiety rippling through me. Well through the human part of me, the Wolf, he's just fine and dandy, he doesn't have to really think about the ins and outs of human relationships, all he knows is that he got to see Jessica, got to hold her. That's all he cares about. At least if she doesn't want to see me the contact I had with her today will hold the wolf in check for a day or so.

Turning onto my block, I shove my hands in my pockets, and walk quicker down the street in case any of my neighbors are watching. Mrs. Tullis from across the street was well known to call my mother and rat me out for anything that she thought constituted wrongdoing.

I get halfway up the walk to my house when I hear Veronica's voice calling me, and she sounds pissed, "EMBRY!"

Fucking shit, here we go…Turning to face her, I ask, "Yeah? What?"

She storms up to me, her heels clacking on the pavement "'Yeah, what?' that's all you have to fucking say to me? Where the _hell_ have you been? I've been calling you since Saturday! Where were you on Saturday night?"

I roll my eyes, "I told you I was going with Paul and Bella to that party up in Forks. I invited you to go, you said you didn't want to. I still did, so I went."

Veronica's eyes flash, she is so pissed. I really want to laugh, but that will probably make things worse. Oh well, let's just get this over with…I shrug at her, "Look, here's the thing. I cheated on you and I want to break up."

Her eyes bug out, and she looks like she's swallowed her tongue, her face is purple she's so pissed. Well, so long as she's quiet I guess. Walking past her, I avoid looking at her, as I say, "I'm sorry, but this is best for both of us."

She finally gets a hold of herself enough to say something, and she shouts, "No freaking way Embry Call!"

Stopping in my tracks, I turn to look at her incredulously, "What?"

Veronica looks me straight in the eyes as she stalks towards me, and saying in a commanding voice, "You heard me Embry. I said, no."

Shock and bewilderment on my face, I ask, "No what? This isn't a discussion, V. I had sex with another girl Saturday night. I fucked her brains out, and I don't **want** to be with you anymore. I'm sorry but that's not up for debate."

She regards me calmly, much too calmly for Veronica Watts, who in every other argument in our relationship has been a hell cat to deal with. I honestly don't know what to expect, but it's definitely not what comes out, as she says very politely, "I understand what you're saying Embry, but I'm telling you no. We are not over. I don't care that you fucked someone else. Well, no, I do care about that, but I know it's not your fault, you hang around with guys like Paul you're bound to pick up some nasty habits, but you are **still** _my _boyfriend. That's just how it is, we **will** get through this."

Throwing my hands up, I shout, "You're fucking psycho! We are over, V. I'm sorry but I don't **want** to get through this! I'm _**NOT**_ your boyfriend anymore."

She places her hand on my face, and it's all I can do to not go berserk, as she calmly tells me, "You can keep telling me that you're not, but I'll keep telling you that you **are**. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye babe."

She turns and walks calmly away from me, as I scratch my head….women…what the fuck is wrong with them? I mean seriously what the fuck? What does this mean? Hurrying into the house, I go up to my room and flop down on the bed, hoping that a nap will give me some idea of what to do about this fucking mess.

****Meanwhile, Paul POV****

Taking Bella's hand in mine, we walk slowly up Sam's block, the light electrical hum being passed between our hands feels good, it's reassuring in a way, Bella came into my life and all of a sudden I felt like I had some stability.

She looks over, and we smile at each other, I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me, as we turn the corner. She snuggles in, wrapping her arm around my waist, and asks, "So is anyone home at your house?"

I shake my head, "Nope, we'll have the place all to ourselves. Mom hasn't come home since you were here the last time, that's nothing new, and Dad is at his tattoo shop out in Port Ange today, won't be home till at least 5. That gives us about 7 and a half hours of uninterrupted time."

Her pulse speeds up, I can tell that she's a little nervous, and I rub her arm slowly up and down, "Bella you know that you control the pace of our relationship. I'm not going to do anything without your 'ok'."

She nods, and says, "I know. I'm not nervous babe…"

I laugh a little, as we walk up the steps and I unlock the door, stepping through with Bella next to me.

****Bella POV****

Paul drops his keys on the small table by the front door, and gestures at the couch a few feet in front of us, "Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

My mouth is all of a sudden very dry, not because I'm afraid to be with Paul, but because I know that these might very well be my last moments of virginity. I want to be with Paul, there's no question about that, and knowing that we are very definitely going to be together for the rest of our lives, what's really stopping us?

Okay, now I'm nervous…Sam and Leah knew each other for years before he became a wolf and she became his imprint. They had had sex long before that moment happened… Why couldn't I have ever met Paul before, through Leah? Ugh, that would have been so much simpler…

Sinking onto the couch, I huff out a breath, and Paul comes over with some water, "Here, I think you need this. What's got your pulse going like a jackrabbit, Babe?"

I take a deep breath, and in the most embarrassing moment of verbal diarrhea of my life so far, it all comes out, "Well, I mean, you know, I'm a virgin, and I know we did things the other night, and I don't regret those things at all, I just wish we knew each other a little better. I mean, I'm sober today so I guess I'm just thinking too much, but I mean Sam and Leah had forever to just be Sam and Leah and not have to worry about forever. I just, I don't know, I guess I am a little nervous… "

Paul is looking at me like I've lost my mind, and I honestly do not blame him, he smiles, and then laughs, booming and deep, like it's the funniest damn thing. He catches hold of himself quickly though, chuckling as he says, "Bella, you are definitely overthinking."

He sets the water on the simple coffee table in front of us, and sits down next to me, "Let's just…**both **stop thinking…and see where things go…"

He brushes my hair back over my shoulder, puts his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me close. Leaning in, he traces his nose along the outer edge of my ear, down to my neck, making me shiver.

I move quickly, swinging my leg over his lap, and straddling him on the couch. His hands come to rest on my hips, as I run my hands through his thick dark hair, gently scratching his scalp. He hums in his throat, his hands rubbing my hips in slow circles, and then streaking up my back, pulling me in, my eyes closing as his lips mold against mine.

Tilting my face to the side, I deepen the kiss, darting my tongue out to lightly flick at his lips, probing lightly as his part, allowing him to slide his tongue over mine, the velvety texture making me sigh lightly as we kiss.

I suck his lower lip and nip at it gently, Paul groans low in his throat, and then I feel like I'm flying, opening my eyes I find myself on my back on the couch, as Paul settles between my legs, our eyes locked.

His eyes are dark, serious, as his hands slide over the exposed skin of my stomach, the heat from them and the electricity between our skin causing a reaction like nothing I've ever felt before, I close my eyes, and Paul's voice is firm, "Open your eyes, Bella."

Looking into his eyes again, he smiles, "Good. I want to see you react to my touch."

His hands slide upwards, taking the delicious heat and tingling with them, as they move up under the hem of my shirt. I can feel my heart racing, pounding in my chest as Paul's rough calloused hands move higher, his thumbs brushing the bottoms of my bra covered breasts.

Sitting up, I grasp the bottom of my shirt, and pull it over my head. Tossing the shirt away, I smile as Paul does the same, his muscular chest on display now, I can't help myself as I run my hands over his deep tan skin, from his shoulders, down over his mostly smooth chest, lower, tracing his abs with my fingers, smirking as his breath hitches as I tickle him lightly, enjoying the light tickle of the hairs of his happy trail.

Paul pulls back, "let's take this into my room. I doubt anyone is going to come by but I'd rather not chance it…"

Smiling shyly at him, I nod, "Okay, let's go."

He stands up, swiftly picking me up off the couch and tossing me over his shoulder. I shriek half in fear, and half in delight, and we make it halfway across the room when my phone starts to blare, _'BAD BOYS, BAD BOYS, WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO WHEN WE COME FOR YOU'_.

My whole body freezes, and Paul exclaims, "What the fuck is that?"

All of a sudden I feel shaky, and dizzy, and I know I'm fucked, as I groan out, "Fuck my life! It's Charlie! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm so fucked, we're _**so fucking fucked**_!"

He sets me down quickly, and I scramble to grab the phone out of my backpack. I look up at Paul, and he shakes his head, and blurts out, "Don't answer it!"

I look at him, "Are you crazy? If Charlie knows I'm cutting and I DON'T answer the phone he's going to ground me for a **year**!"

Paul just holds his hands out, "No, just think about it, does he really know you're cutting? Or will you tell him you're cutting when you answer your cell when you're supposed to be in class?"

It's a good point, and so I wait, and I breathe a sigh of relief when it goes to voicemail, "I don't know, Paul…"

He grips my hand gently, and we both tense up when the phone lights up, and the COPS theme song begins again. I look at him questioningly, and he shakes his head again, "No, he's testing you. Make him leave you a message first. Let him tell you what _he_ knows **first**."

I nod, "Okay."

Shifting the phone, I move to push the quiet button, and he smoothly takes it out of my hand, "Geeze, Girl! Have you **never** broken the rules before? You _NEVER_ hit the shut up button! Then he knows that you _**know**_ he's calling! Just let it ring."

The phone finally goes silent, and I breathe another sigh of relief. Paul's comment kind of stings, I've broken rules before. Maybe I don't break them with the same frequency that he does, but I've done plenty.

I start to open my mouth to tell him that, and my phone's text alert sounds… Paul picks it up and reads it, before a silent curse falls off his lips, and he says, "Babe, grab your shirt, and bag, and move!"

I do what he says, not stopping to question as he drags me along after him into the backyard. He drops his pants, and I don't even get a chance to sneak a peek, as he says, "don't ask questions, just hop on quick, and hold on tight!"

He shoves me away from him gently, as he keeps moving forward, and then morphs into the huge wolf. Paul circles back around and crouches down beside me, and I hurriedly hop onto his back and hold on tight.

Closing my eyes I lay as flat against Paul's back as I can as he pounds the earth at what is probably a very unsafe speed.

.

.

.

I can't say for certain how long it takes, but it's certainly a much shorter time than what it took to get down to Sam and Leah's from the school.

Paul starts to slow down, I grip him tighter to keep from spilling forward off his back, as he comes to an ungainly stop. Opening my eyes, I see that we're in my backyard. He phases back to human and I don't even know where he got the pair of gym shorts that he pulls on over his taught muscular ass, they guys must have a stash someplace in the woods and maybe he grabbed them with his teeth as we ran through the woods.

Paul cocks his head to the side, and then grabs me, jumping up into the tree that goes next to my window, with me on his back.

He stretches across the gap between the window and the branch and works the window up using the tips of his fingers, his thigh muscles bunching with the effort of holding himself steady around the limb of the tree.

Once the window is up, he grabs me again, and leaps into my room. He deposits me on my bed, as I stare at him in shock and confusion. He brushes a couple of twigs out of my hair, kisses me quickly, before whispering harshly, "Get under the covers, and remember, ask, don't tell! Let him tell you what HE knows! I was never here."

Before I can even ask what he's talking about I hear the front door open, and a half second later I hear Charlie's feet pounding up the stairs. Paul gives me a last glance before diving out the window, and making what I'm sure is the world's most daring escape from a dad.

I just manage to get the blanket over me, when Charlie barrels in through the door. I scream as the door bangs against the wall behind it, and Charlie's eyes nearly bug out of the sockets with shock as he looks at me.

He starts to say something, but as he does it's like all the rush, speed of the ride, and adrenaline of this moment dumps into my system, and my stomach flips, the greasy feel of nausea rolls over me, and I lean over the side of the bed, and puke into the wastebasket between the bed and the desk.

I feel feverish, most likely the result of slight wind burn from the superhuman speed of my boyfriend in his werewolf body, as I heave up the contents of my stomach.

Finally it stops, and I collapse back on the bed in a heap. Charlie rushes over to me, grabbing a folded washcloth off the desk where I left it after washing my face this morning, and he uses it to wipe my mouth.

Laying silently I congratulate myself, the puking apparently is what's gonna get me through this, as Charlie says, "Bells, honey, are you alright?"

I shake my head weakly, and close my eyes. He feels my forehead, and says, "Well you're definitely a little warm. Do you want me to bring you some water?"

Nodding, I whisper, "Yes please."

He settles me back against the bed, and leaves the room in a much calmer fashion. Jesus Christ… If this is even half as bad as Lois Lane felt after flying with Superman then just forget that shit. Ugh, if I never have to ride on Paul's back like that again it will be too soon.

My whole body feels like it's vibrating, like it's still trying to move at the speed of wolf. I really hope it goes away quickly. At least I'm not busted yet…


	16. READ ME

**Author's Note: First of all I want to say I'm really sorry if you came here expecting a chapter and are now disappointed! Hear me out though please! Ok, are you still reading? Hope so! Okay so those of you who read and enjoy my work I want to say thank you so much! I want to reassure you guys that I'm not giving up writing, I'm still working on chapters for your favorite stories, I still get moments of inspiration where a thought strikes me and I think, '**_**Damn, that would be a great story!'**_**, and I'm even working on an original work right now that I am really enjoying. So even if it's been a while since the last update if the story doesn't say "Complete" have faith that I'm working on an update!**

**So that being said I want to thank each and every one of you who patiently waits for every update. Who, when I finally get my ass in gear, and you get that e-mail that another chapter of that story you've almost given up hope on ever getting updated has been posted, you click on the link and you read, and you leave a review to tell me how happy you were to see an update. THANK YOU! **

**Okay, so now I have a favor to ask you guys. I'm sure you all know that I'm a member of Tricky .org. Tricky Raven is one of the most welcoming, supportive communities, and it is full of amazing authors, artists, and readers! What you may not know is that NING sites cost money to run, they are not free domains, and the women who run TR are so great! For the last three years TR has done an auction where you can bid on having a one of a kind one shot story or banner made based on an idea that YOU have by any one of a long list of author's and artist's. This year I'm participating as a writer up for auction. Maybe you love a particular story of mine that you'd like to see something specific happen in, or maybe you have an idea that you don't want to write yourself, and you think I'd do a good job bringing it to life. If you are already a member of TR*which if you're reading this on TR you obviously are*, I would be honored if you bid on me! Even if you don't bid on me there are a lot of other very talented author's and artists to bid on! If you're reading this on , and are over 18, you should totally join TR(joining is totally free), and please do me the honor of bidding on me or bidding on any one of the other amazing author's or artists! **

**Thank you so much for reading this long note! If you're over 18 and reading this on , please check out TR! I hang out there all the time, and it really is such a welcoming community filled with great people!**

**THE AUCTION IS ONLY OPEN FOR BIDDING FOR 3 MORE DAYS SO IF YOU WANT TO BID PLEASE DO SO QUICKLY! BIDDING CLOSES ON APRIL 21****ST****!**


End file.
